The wake up call
by jediknigh5
Summary: While Jack Bauer tries to stop a major terrorist attack president Bartlett tries to prevent England and Qumar from going to war. Going to be a standard season, 120 chapters, from 5am Saturday to 5am Sunday. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place between 5am and 6am. Events occur in real time.

.

5am eastern standard time/ 12pm local time

.

Although it is noon, the passengers on this plane couldn't tell that without a watch. There is a terrible storm outside, which has forced the pilots to take an alternate route, hoping to put the passengers in less danger. A young woman named Madeline is trying to comfort her 4 year old daughter. This child is scared of the storm, Madeline assures her it will be okay. Madeline is wrong. She sees something coming at the plane, coming very quickly. Instinctively Madeline tries to shield her child, but it is all in vain. This missle completely destroys the plane, killing every man, woman, and child onboard.

.

In Washington D.C., a 17 year old named Raj quietly ransacks a refrigerator, putting some cans of soda into his bag. He hopes the owner won't wake up, but the owner of this apartment does wake up, and turns on the lights. The owner is Raj's father, Rahul.

.

Raj: Sorry dad, didn't mean to wake you.

Rahul: I have to get up anyway for work.

Raj: Thanks for the day off.

Rahul: Are you filling your backpack only with soda and junkfood?

Raj: Can't march on an empty stomach.

Rahul: Please take some juice and granola bars.

Raj; Okay.

Rahul: And be careful today. I understand why you want to protest these polluters, provided the protest is peaceful.

Raj: It will be.

.

Raj hugged his father and left. Rahul didn't yet realize that his son was secretly saying goodbye, Raj wasn't planning on ever coming home again.

.

Jack Bauer was awake, there seemed little point in trying to go back to sleep right now. At any rate, he wanted to savor this moment with Audrey. She was still asleep. When she woke up, they would spend a good day off together, the beach, maybe the movies tonight. Jack Bauer had a good life, right now, he wanted to savor it while he could. He and Audrey were in love, they both worked for James Hellar, Secretary of Defense and Audrey's father, a man Jack greatly respected. And Jack had a good relationship with his daughter Kimberly. She seemed to be in a good job as a sales rep, and in a good relationship herself with a man she loved. But while Jack was in a good place, he didn't get a lot of time off from his job, that was why he wanted to savor today. But then his pager went off, it seemed to wake Audrey up. It seemed that her pager was also going off. Whatever this was, it seemed that they didn't have a day off after all.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is asleep, for the moment. But then his phone rang, waking him up.

.

Bartlett: Charlie, I'm going to have a snooze button surgically implanted into you. It won't hurt much.

Leo: Sir, we have a situation.

Bartlett: Leo, what is it?

Leo: Please, we need you in the Situation Room.

.

At this point the president noticed that it was still dark outside, the clock said 5:05. It was Saturday, he was supposed to be able to sleep until 7am, they wouldn't wake him up unless it was an emergency. The president gets up, by this point his wife Abby has also woken up. He tells her to go back to sleep, Secret Service is probably just doing a drill. As he leaves the president quietly says "Please God, let this be a drill." Jed Bartlett takes the elevator down to the Situation Room, still in his pajamas. Two Secret Service agents silently accompany him in the elevator. The look on their faces suggested this is not a drill. Leo is in the Situation Room, as are admiral Percy Fitzwallace and NSA director Kate Harper, two of his top military advisors.

.

Bartlett: Okay, what is the situation?

Fitzwallace: A british commercial airliner was shot down over the kingdom of Qumar.

Bartlett: We're certain it was them?

Leo: Initial reports say the plane had to take an alternate route because of a thunderstorm.

Bartlett: Was this a fringe group, or the Qumari Air Force?

Harper: It's too early to tell. And if it was their air force, there's something else to consider. For the last six months we've been using drone planes to find suspected qumari nuclear sites.

Bartlett: Are you saying they believed a british commercial plane, was really an American spy plane?

Harper: In the storm, we can't be certain one way or the other.

Bartlett: How many dead?

Leo: Over 100, at least six americans.

Bartlett: But most were citizens of the UK?

Fitzwallace: Yes sir.

Bartlett: Which means prime minister Grady will want to use this as an opportunity to bomb Qumar, destroy any chance we have of a peaceful solution. Get me Grady on the phone now.

.

President Bartlett hoped he could keep these two sides from destroying each other, but that was becoming much less likely at the moment.

.

5:10


	2. Chapter 2

5:14

.

The sun was supposed to rise in less than an hour, but for now it is still dark, and that suits Conner just fine. For what he's about to do, he needs the cover of darkness. Conner observes as a man named Mohammed leaves his apartment. Mohammed doesn't see Conner sitting in his car. He doesn't see as Conner drives his car and purposefully slams into Mohammed. Mohammed is killed instantly, never knowing why he was being targeted. Hopefully everyone would assume this was just a hit and run drunk driver, that was what Conner was hoping right now.

.

Tony Almeida arrives at CTU Washington just as Jamey Farrell arrives. Michelle Dessler and George Mason are already here. Tony is Mason's second in command. They don't always get along, but they can usually work together when there is a crises.

.

Tony: You just getting here or working late?

Mason: I'm never sure, I just go where the car takes me.

Tony: Any idea why they're calling us in at 5am?

Mason: Qumar just shot down a British airplane. Between that, and the big game between West Point and Annapolis today.

Tony: You think terrorists will hit the baseball game?

Mason: I don't know. Killing many americans, two of our military academies, sounds like an ideal target for Alqueda and similar groups. Hopefully I'm just overreacting, you can blame me for ruining your Saturday.

Tony; Here's hoping you're just being paranoid.

.

Doctor Cameron lays in bed with his girlfriend Rebecca. Cameron's wife Kendall thinks he had to work late, fortunately Rebecca is also Cameron's secretary, she was actually the one who called Kendall and said there was a medical emergency that required the good doctor to stay late. But, like most lies, this eventually fell apart. Cameron and Rebecca were woken up by someone loudly banging on the door. It was Kendall, somehow she had figured out that her husband was sleeping at this woman's house. Rebecca went downstairs, tried to convince Kendall that Cameron wasn't here. This lie didn't work, particularly since Cameron's car was outside. Kendall seemed hysterical, she even slapped Rebecca, Cameron became concerned for the safety of his mistress and presented himself. When Kendall saw her husband she said "I'm sorry." Cameron tried to apologize for his adultery, but Kendall pulled out a gun. She fired five shots into her husband, killing him. Rebecca was hysterical, Kendall told her to be quiet, she had a phone call to make. Kendall called Conner.

.

Conner: Is it done?

Kendall: Yes, my husband is dead.

Conner: I'm a man of my word, your child will be given the antidote. But we can't have any loose ends, including you.

Kendall: I know.

.

After Conner hung up Kendall put her gun to her own head. There was one bullet left. As much as she hated killing her husband, even with his adultery she still loved Cameron, it was the only way to save her child. Kendall killed herself in front of Rebecca.

.

President Bartlett is waiting for his secretary, Mrs Lanndigham, to contact prime minister Grady, it's taking longer than expected.

.

Bartlett: How did you get here so fast anyway?

Leo: I didn't, I was just working late.

Bartlett: I've noticed that other senior staff tend to keep a comfortable change of clothes for when they have to work late.

Leo: Yeah I do that.

Bartlett: SO where is it?

Leo: Do you see me wearing a tie?

Bartlett: Do you think Grady is ducking my call?

Leo: Maybe. Do you really think you can convince her not to retaliate?

Bartlett: We don't know if it was the Qumari Air Force or a radical group. We also don't know if they knew it was a civilian airliner or they thought it was an American spy plane.

Leo: We do know that they want a nuclear bomb, the thought of which makes America, England, Israel, most of the world nervous.

Bartlett: We're negotiating with Qumar for a peaceful end to their nuclear program, negotiations which will end if we bomb them.

Leo: And if Qumar thinks they can get away with slaughtering civilians, what exactly will stop them from perfecting nuclear missles.

.

Mrs Lanndingham informs the president that prime minister Grady is making a televised speech, denouncing Qumar for the senseless slaughter of English civilians, and promising that there will be appropriate retaliation.

.

Bartlett: Well I guess I have to wait until she's off camera now.

.

5:23


	3. Chapter 3

5:27

.

Daniel observes Kimberly sleeping in their hotel room. As much as he enjoys watching her sleep, he knows he needs to wake her up. Daniel's father is paying for them to be here on this business trip, and they need to be ready. He wakes Kim up with a kiss, which she reciprocates. Kim goes to take a shower while Daniel orders room service for breakfast. Daniel sees his father is calling his cellphone and he answers it.

.

Daniel: Hey dad.

Father: Is Kim with you?

Daniel: She's taking a shower right now.

Father: Tell her I said hello.

Daniel: I will.

Father: You two ready for the convention?

Daniel: I just ordered room service. We'll have a quick breakfast and be ready by 7am.

Father: I know a first convention can be a little unnerving, but I trust you two.

Daniel: I won't let you down dad.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is watching prime minister Grady of England giving her televised speech. The Bartlett administration has been trying to secretly negotiate with Qumar to end their nuclear program. As slow and as frustrating as it was, they seemed to be making progress. Now this horrible tragedy, whether it was an accident or deliberate terrorism, could sink that progress. Leo informs the president that CJ Cregg, his press secretary, is calling.

.

Bartlett: CJ, everything okay?

CJ: You tell me mr president. Danny Cancanun just called me, asked me if I had anything to say about Qumar shooting down a british civilian plane. It was the first I heard about it so, I just said "No comment." He also said there's evidence that there's some connection between this, and a number of suspicious deaths in the D.C. area.

Bartlett: What's the connection?

CJ: He didn't say. Is it true about the plane?

Bartlett: We're still sorting out what happened, but yes the plane was destroyed, over 100 dead, six americans. I think I'm going to need you and the rest of the senior staff to come in today.

CJ: I'm on my way.

.

Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines meet with secretary Hellar and Jack's old mentor Richard Walsh. While Hellar briefs Audrey Jack speaks with Walsh in private.

.

Jack: What is it Richard?

Walsh: Qumar shot down a british plane, we don't yet know if it was terrorism, or a tragic mistake. But we do know there's been a lot of chatter on Alqueda websites lately. Their top leaders are relocating family members, and they're telling non-essential operatives to leave the D.C. area. And have you heard of Ahmad Khan?

Jack: He's the leader of a group or rebels fighting the qumari government.

Walsh: He was, he was assassinated yesterday. We don't know for certain by who just yet, but my fear is that Alqueda is planning an attack, sponsored by the qumari government. They we'll retaliate later so they deprived us of a potential ally, just as they assassinated a Northern Alliance leader two days before September 11th.

Jack: Scary thought. What do you need of me?

Walsh: I'm sending you to CTU.

Jack: I haven't done field work in years.

Walsh: Officially I just need all hands on deck to prevent a potential attack.

Jack: Unnofficially?

Walsh: There may be an element, within the agency, involved in this attack. You're the only one I can trust to keep an eye on Mason and his team.

Jack: I'm not sure any moles would trust me. Working with Internal Affairs, didn't exactly win me any friends at CTU.

Walsh: Well you'll have to Jack. Whatever the terrorists are planning, thousands of innocent lives are on the line. You need to stop it Jack, whatever it takes.

.

5;35


	4. Chapter 4

5:39

.

At CTU Michelle Dessler informs Tony what they've uncovered.

.

Michelle: Mohammed Jarrah was run down and killed less than half an hour ago. The police think it was just a hit and run drunk driver, but he was the head of a local fire station. And there's something else, Cameron Lavery, the director of a local hospital, was shot and killed by his wife, while at the home of his mistress.

Tony: Two first responders murdered, just as terrorists are likely planning an attack.

Michelle: By itself the first one might just be a coincidence. And by itself the second seems like a plot on "All my children." Sue me, I like soap operas.

Tony: I get your point, they're murdering the people we'll need to reduce casualties if there is a major attack. I'll go inform Mason.

.

Tony goes to Mason's office, just as Mason is finishing a call with Richard Walsh.

.

Mason: Walsh is sending Jack Bauer to CTU.

Tony: Jack hasn't done field work in years.

Mason; Walsh says we need all hands on deck right now. What do you need?

Tony: Two first responders were murdered in the last hour. Mohammed Jarrah, the head of a local fire station, and Cameron Lavery, director of a local hospital. Both deaths are very suspicious.

Mason: This is starting to look less and less like I'm just being paranoid. I'll inform the president. Good work Tony.

Tony: Actually it was Michelle Dessler figured out the connection.

Mason: Tell her I said good work.

.

As Tony leaves George Mason calls president Bartlett to inform him of this development. Meanwhile Raj meets up with his group, "Teen Green." They are teenage environmental activists who are protesting outside a company known for polluting rivers in numerous countries. Raj asks where Vicki is, he is informed that she will be here soon. People here assume that Raj has a crush on Vicky, they are incorrect. Raj doesn't like that he has to hurt an innocent like Vicky, but he feels it's necessary for the survival of his people.

.

Diane leaves her house, where her husband and children are still sleeping. The sun has already begun to rise, the children will likely be sleeping until their Saturday morning cartoons begin. Diane is the administrative operator for the local 911 emergency system. She feels she has the world's most boring job. Boring but necessary. She has no idea that a terrorist named Conner has already marked for death.

.

5:47


	5. Chapter 5

5:51

.

President Bartlett is being connected to the prime minister of Qumar. It is a little bit risky, calling him directly, their countries might soon be at war. But Bartlett feels it is necessary. If Qumar is indeed involved in this attack, there's always the chance the prime minister could call it off. However unlikely that might be, Jed Bartlett is willing to do whatever it takes to stop the attack.

.

Prime Minister: Mr president, what is this about?

Bartlett: What can you tell me about a terrorist group known as Second Wave?

Prime Minister: They are a relatively new splinter group that broke off from Alqueda about a year ago. They have been trying to overthrow my government.

Bartlett: My understanding is that they just killed your enemy, Ahmed Khan.

Prime Minister: Ahmed Khan was a terrorist in his own right, more of a Marxist than a religious fanatic. He was an enemy to both of us, and I would never work with either of them.

Bartlett: And yet there are five Second Wave terrorist training camps, operating unimpeded, within your country.

Prime Minister: My government does not have the resources you do.

Bartlett: And the fact that your air force shot down a british civilian plane less than one hour ago.

Prime Minister: I would appreciate it if you stop using my country, and my people, as a scapegoat for every misfortune that befalls America and it's allies. I do not blame your government for the actions of the Ku Kux Klan.

Bartlett: Mr prime minister, my intelligence suggests that Second Wave is planning an attack against my country today. If we find out that your government is knowingly supporting this attack, we will have no choice but to retaliate.

Prime Minister: If you invade my country, you will have over one billion muslims fighting America. Proceed with caution.

Bartlett: And you as well.

.

After the call ends president Bartlett confers with his chief of staff Leo.

.

Leo: He's exaggerating, Qumar isn't very popular in the muslim world.

Bartlett: He was bluffing to protect his people. To be fair, I was bluffing when I said we'd invade. We don't even know what Second Wave is planning.

Leo; We know their government supports Second Wave.

Bartlett: All we know for certain is that some local tribal chiefs negotiate truces to keep the peace in their areas. If I were in their shoes, I might do the same.

Leo: Sir, I think we should examine plans for a possible invasion of Qumar.

Bartlett: I won't invade unless there's real evidence of their government's involvement.

Leo: And if evidence does present itself, you should be prepared.

Bartlett: You're right. Tell Fitzwallace and the others to brief me on invasion plans. But make sure they know not to implement them without my direct authorization.

.

Jack Bauer is driving to CTU. He barely notices the woman ahead of him on the highway. He does however notice when another car slams into this woman. The woman, Diane, is clearly terrified for her life. Particularly when this man, Conner, comes out of his car with a gun. Jack doesn't yet realize the significance of this, but he acts quickly to save Diane's life. Jack draws his own gun, and shoots Conner in the chest and leg. He's defeated, but still alive for questioning. Conner knew this was the end, even if Jack Bauer didn't kill him, his superiors would never allow him to live. Conner had fought for the Irish Republican Army. He'd been a bomb maker, bank robber, assassin. After the Good Friday Peace Agreement Conner knew he couldn't function in a peaceful Ireland, so he went to Columbia to offer his services to the local drug cartels. He'd gone from doing bad things for a noble cause, to just doing them for money. And now, he'd agreed to murder people who could have saved lives after a disaster. Conner figured he was probably going to Hell very soon, there was only one honorable thing he could do, not be a snitch. Before Jack could stop him Conner bit down on a cyanide capsule hidden in his tooth, killing himself and preventing Jack from getting any intel from him.

.

Jack: Why did this man want you dead?

Diane: I have no idea, I never saw him before in my life.

Jack: What do you do for a living?

Diane: I'm an administrative operator for 911 emergency services.

.

Split screens show Jack calling Richard Walsh, president Bartlett contemplating military retaliation against Qumar, Kim and Daniel getting ready for their business conference, CTU working on various leads, Raj preparing for what he has to do to Vicky.

.

Richard: Yes jack?

Jack: I just killed a terrorist who tried to murder a 911 operator. I think the terrorists are trying to murder first responders in preparation for the attack.

Richard: I agree. There have already been at least two other suspicious deaths of first responders in the last hour.

Jack: Richard, exactly what are they planning to do?

Richard: I wish I knew. Whatever it is, it's going to be big. That's why I need you to get to CTU and do whatever it takes to make sure today isn't remembered as another 9/11.

Jack: You're right, and I'm on it.

.

5:59:57

5:59;58

5:59;59

6;00:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

At the White House senior staff begin arriving, including deputy chief of staff Josh Lyman and his assistant Donna Moss. Both assume that they're being called in early because of the destruction of the british plane over Qumar. Josh goes to his office and immediately asked Donna a question.

.

Josh: What happened to my chair?

Donna: You said it was wobbling.

Josh: Yeah, you call maintenance and they send someone up to fix it.

Donna: Well in this case they sent it to the shop.

Josh: There's a shop?

Donna: Okay not so much as an official shop. More like a friend of mine, I threw him a little work.

Josh: And how much is this friend charging the federal government to fix my chair.

Donna: Should I pay him out of my own pocket.

Josh: No, I'll pitch in too.

Donna: By the way, the british ambassador is arriving soon.

Josh: Lord John Marbury, Leo's going to love that.

.

As president Bartlett and Leo review plans for a potential invasion of Qumar they hear a loud obnoxious voice call for "Gerald." Leo does not like this, but a good part of diplomacy is making nice with people you don't like. Sure enough Marbury, the british ambassador to America, enters the room and refers to Leo as "Gerald" and apparently thinks that Leo is the butler.

.

Leo: I'm the chief of staff for the president of the United States.

Marbury: I keep thinking you're the butler.

Bartlett: Thanks for coming here John. Let me first offer the condolences of my government for the tragic deaths of so many of your countrymen and women.

Marbury; Thank you mr president. I will indeed pass along your sentiment to my government.

Bartlett: Please also let prime minister Grady know that if she keeps using incendiary rhetoric, any chance for diplomacy with Qumar could be tanked.

Marbury: I believe we're past the point of diplomacy when they senselessly slaughter our civilians like this.

Bartlett: We don't yet know if this was the actions of their air force or the work of radical groups.

Marbury: Radical groups like Alqueda or Second Wave, whom the Qumari government turns a blind eye to, or worse supports.

Bartlett: There's another possibility. For several months my air force has been using spy drones to try and locate their nuclear facilities. It's possible that in the middle of a thunderstorm they mistook your plane for a spy drone.

Marbury: Prime minister Grady has considered that possibility. If that is the case, the spy drones were the result of their quest to build nuclear weapons. Given their government's fanatical hatred of both our nations, to say nothing of their repeated threats to wipe Israel off the map, the possibility of them having nuclear weapons has us all understandably nervous.

Bartlett: Where are you going with this John?

Marbury: Retaliation, in the form of attacking their nuclear facilities.

Bartlett: Most of their nuclear facilities are underground, we don't know where half of them are.

Marbury: Well then we'll bomb the ones we can find.

Bartlett: And that leaves half their facilities more determined than ever to make bombs. Any chance of diplomacy will be gone.

Marbury: Mr president, you've nobly tried to end their nuclear program through diplomacy. But some enemies cannot be reasoned with. We would greatly appreciate America's support in retaliation.

Bartlett: You're worried that if England does this alone, it will seem like it's just vengeance. But if America, and possibly other nations, join you in retaliation, it seems more measured.

Marbury: That thought has occurred to my government yes.

Bartlett: Here's another thought John. If anyone attacks Qumar, before all the facts are known, you'll seem vengeful. And America will seem like we're using a tragedy to attack a country we don't happen to like.

.

As Jack Bauer arrives at CTU Tony Almeida is there to greet him. Tony also brings Jack to the lab, where Jamey Farrell is about to brief them and George Mason on Diane's would-be assassin.

.

Jack: At first I thought it was just road rage. But whoever he was he had a silencer on his gun, and a cyanide capsule hidden in his tooth.

Jamey: His name was Conner Oshea, born in Dublin in 1967, joined the IRA as a teenager. Imprisoned and escaped twice, he did a fair amount of the group's dirty work during the Troubles in Ireland.

Mason: The IRA has never attacked America before, they raised a fair amount of funds from irish American communities, why start attacking us now?

Jamey: After the Good Friday Peace Agreement Conner went to Columbia and began working for the drug cartels. It's possible that he was just a mercenary today.

Jack: Then why not surrender and try to negotiate for immunity? Why kill himself?

Jamey: I'm afraid I don't know that.

.

Kim and Daniel prepare to leave their hotel room. Kim seems a bit nervous.

.

Daniel; Nervous?

Kim: Just a little.

Daniel: So was I the first time. But we're doing good, making some money, and we have each other. Who could ask for anything more.

Kim: Yeah. I wish my mother was still alive, but other than that yeah, I have a pretty good life.

Daniel: Ready to go?

Kim: Yes, let's do this.

.

Vicky is now with Raj and the rest of "Teen Green." Their local coordinator divides them into separate vans to drive to the plant for the protest. Raj has previously requested to be in the same van with Vicky. Like others in the group she assumes he has a crush on Vicky. Raj does the math. There will be five people in his van. Himself, Vicky, two civilians, and someone in the same "Organization" as Raj. It is regretable that two more civilians will be placed in danger, but that is necessary.

.

6;09


	7. Chapter 7

6:13

.

Toby Ziegler arrives at the White House. Vice-president Wallace Brady sees him and begins talking to him.

.

Brady: Toby, how's Andy? Has she had the babies yet?

Toby: Any day now, but she and the babies are doing fine.

Brady: Good to know. Sorry we had to drag you in like this on a Saturday.

Toby: I understand, and I'm guessing it has something to do with the civilian plane shot down by Qumar.

Brady: Yes, but intelligence suggests that Second Wave might be planning an attack here today. It's like 9/11, we knew they were coming for us, we just didn't know how. Honestly, president Bartlett might be asking Congress for a formal declaration of war before Monday. What do you think about this?

Toby: That depends, is there evidence that the Qumari government is responsible for either of these things?

Brady: We're still searching for evidence. Ofcourse we do know that their government has repeatedly called for America's destruction, and we know they're making improvements towards a nuclear bomb.

Toby: There is a reform movement in Qumar, not to mention pro-democracy rallies and garage rock bands.

Brady: Obviously the extremists don't represent 100% of their population. But there were also dissidents in Nazi Germany, many died speaking out against Hitler. But there weren't enough, and we had to go to war to stop them. And I think we'll soon be at war with Qumar.

.

At CTU George Mason tells Jack what they've uncovered regarding Conner Oshea.

.

Mason: It seems that Conner entered this country as a "Sales representative" for a shell company. Jamey has discovered that this shell company has been doling out cash to several local street gangs. Bloods, Cribs, Latin Kings, Aryan Nations.

Jack: Since when do they work together?

Mason: Since someone is paying them enough to put their personal fueds on hold. You were up against street gangs once.

Jack: When I was in the LAPD. Different city, and a long time ago.

Mason: And for better or worse, we do have an expert on street gangs right here in Washington D.C.

Jack: You're talking about Vic Mackey.

Mason: You were friends once, right?

Jack: Yeah, then I transferred over to CTU. When Internal Affairs investigated Vic, they questioned me, particularly about the death of Terry Crowley. I told them that, whatever rules Vic might break, he would never murder a fellow cop in a million years. But eventually I saw the evidence, including Vic's confession. I was hoping I never had to see him again.

Mason: I don't blame you, and I wish he were in prison, that he hadn't weaseled his way into immunity. But his FBI contract expires in a month, for now they're trying to get as much of his experience out of him as possible.

Jack; I promised Richard Walsh I'd do whatever it took to stop this attack. Okay, let's bring him in.

.

Raj is in the van with Vicky, and the three others. He nods to the driver, who abruptly pulls over. Vicky begins to ask why she stopped, when Raj pulls a gun on her. He orders the other two out of the van, and orders Vicky to stay.

.

Vicky: What the hell are you doing Raj.

Raj: I'm sorry it has to be like this, but too much is at stake. If your father does as we tell him, you'll be fine. If not, I'm sorry, but I'll do what I have to do.

.

6:21


	8. Chapter 8

6:25

.

Raj and his accomplice drive Vicky to her mother's house. He then forcibly injects her with a syringe.

.

Raj: You have been given a virus. You should expect sweat, a rapid heartbeat. It will kill you in about six hours, unless we give you the antidote.

Vicky: What do you want me to do?

Raj: Call your father.

.

Vicky called her father, Richard Walsh. Richard is in a meeting, but he excuses himself to take this call.

.

Richard: Vicky, is this important, because I'm busy.

Vicky: Dad, these guys kidnapped me.

Richard: Who kidnapped you, what's going on?

Vicky: They gave me some kind of virus, I'm already sweating and my heart is racing. They say it will kill me in six hours.

Raj: That's enough, let me have the phone.

Richard: I don't know who this is, but if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you.

Raj: Do as we say and that won't be necessary.

Richard: What do you want?

Raj: Vicky, you can go home now. If your father fails us, you should spend your last hours with your mother.

.

Vicky Walsh gets out of the van. Raj and the other terrorist drive off, and begin telling Richard what exactly they want him to do.

.

It is almost 3:30 in Mexico. A man named Ishmael knocks on the door of his friend Jamal.

.

Jamal: Is it time?

Ishmael: Yeah, we have to go now. We have to wrap up business around here and be back in Los Angelas in a few hours.

Jamal: I understand. I still need to know what my part of the operation is.

Ishmael: You're well trained in tradecraft, the specifics I'll brief you on during the car ride back to California. You wake up Mary, I'll get some food from the vending machines.

.

These three were preparing for a business deal, the kind of deal that often requires the cover or darkness. As they this, Kimberly and David met with their associates and briefed them on the specifics of this deal. They were at a gun show in Virginia, Kim and David had to buy guns for their "Associates." Gun control laws prohibited them from buying too many firearms, this required them to hire local people with no criminal records to buy them here. This was Kim's first time doing this, and if she were caught she faced some serious prison time.

.

6:32


	9. Chapter 9

6:36

.

Richard Walsh covertly transmits intel to Raj and his terrorist associates. What Walsh is doing could be considered treason, but these people have threatened to murder his daughter, he'll take his chances in court later.

.

Jack Bauer watches as Vic Mackey is brought into CTU. Jack hadn't asked for Vic to be brought in handcuffs, but he is enjoying it nevertheless. Jack goes to the interrogation room where Vic is brought, he does not remove his handcuffs just yet.

.

Vic: Are these handcuffs really necessary?

Jack: That depends on how willing you are to cooperate.

Vic: I have cooperated fully with my FBI agreement, no matter how much they made my job hell.

Jack: Because you knew they were looking for any excuse to revoke the agreement and throw you in prison where you belong.

Vic: But I didn't give them that excuse. What do you want?

Jack: We believe that Second Wave is planning an attack against America today.

Vic: I've heard of them, a splinter group that broke off from Alqueda a couple of years ago. I offered my services to CTU to help stop them, and they spat in my face.

Jack: Yeah, can't imagine why they wouldn't trust a cop killer.

Vic: You're one to judge Jack.

Jack: I never took bribes, none of what I did was for personal gain.

Vic: You were saying something about a terrorist attack.

Jack: We believe that the terrorists have allied with certain street gangs in the D.C. area. Noone knows these gangs like you.

Vic: So you need my help in stopping the attack.

Jack: Unfortunately yes, we need your help.

Vic: First my terms.

Jack: You mentioned the FBI is looking for an excuse to throw you in prison. You either help us, or they have their excuse.

Vic: I think that you and president Bartlett are desperate enough to give in. I want a full pardon, and the restoration on my pension from the LAPD. I want my old partner Ronnie to also recieve a pardon. And I want to know where my ex-wife and children are. I haven't seen them in almost three years.

Jack: You're just going to have to live with that. Either as a free man, or in prison.

Vic: I can live with that, but can you live with thousands of dead americans, knowing you could have stopped it?

Jack: You really are a son of a bitch. You'd let thousands of civilians die when you could have stopped it?

Vic: Can you?

.

President Bartlett is conferring with John Marbury when they are both made aware that Conner Oshea, the terrorist who murdered the first responders earlier, was once in the IRA.

.

Marbury; This is certainly an interesting development. You are aware of the problems we've had with the IRA since the Brexit vote.

Bartlett: This man was once IRA, but he became a mercenary after the Good Friday Peace Agreement.

Marbury: Perhaps they asked him to come back. A man biting down on a cyanide capsule suggests a true believer, and traditionally the IRA has had a good working relationship with terrorist groups in the middle east.

Bartlett: We still don't know for certain who else is involved. Also, if the IRA is involved, your government bears some moral responsibility. Under the terms of the Good Friday agreement, if the people of Northern Ireland no longer want to be citizens of the United Kingdom, you are bound to hold a public referendum, which you refuse to do.

Marbury: We cannot negotiate with terrorists, or give in to their demands. And the majority of people in Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland do not want reunification.

Bartlett: They also don't want a return to a hard border.

Marbury: Mr president, we appreciate any help you can give in helping to negotiate a peaceful resolution, and prime minister Grady can take your criticism. But perhaps we should set aside peaceful negitiations and concentrate on preventing further terrorist attacks against both of our countries.

.

6:46


	10. Chapter 10

6:50

.

Jack Bauer is briefing president Bartlett about the Vic Mackey situation.

.

Bartlett: Mr Bauer, do you really believe that Vic Mackey will potentially let thousands of Americans die rather than help without these conditions?

Jack: I'm not sure mr president. I also never thought he'd murder a cop, clearly I didn't know him as well as I thought I did once.

Bartlett: Okay, I'll pardon him, restore his pension, even commute the sentence of his partner Ronnie Gardocki. But I draw the line at telling him where his ex-wife and children are.

Jack: Fair enough. I might have to promise him I'll help with that, and then break my word to him.

Bartlett: Sounds like a plan.

.

As president Bartlett begins the paperwork of pardoning Vic Mackey his daughter Zoey is having a heated discussion with her boyfriend Charlie Young. Charlie is also the president's personal aide. They are discussing whether the president should still attend the game between West Point and Annapolis in five hours. Josh can hear their argument from his office, where he is focused on reading a paper on a potential invasion of Qumar.

.

Charlie: I seriously doubt that the president will have time to attend a baseball game today.

Zoey: I know my father. He'll want to make a big show, let the whole world know he's not afraid of the terrorists.

Charlie: Secret Service probably won't allow him to go because of the security concerns.

Zoey: Maybe we should remind him of that.

Charlie: You can, but I'm not his child.

Zoey: You should speak up, he respects your opinion.

Charlie: I don't think it's really my place.

Zoey: Why not?

Charlie: Zoey I work in a building with the smartest people in the world.

.

As Charlie said this Josh began sitting down, momentarily forgetting that Donna had taken his chair to "the shop." Josh fell on the floor, and called for Donna.

.

.

At CTU George Mason receives a call in his office. Tony Almeida sees this briefly, but cannot hear what George is saying. Whatever it is George leaves his office, and begins leaving CTU

.

Tony: Where are you going?

Mason: To check on a lead.

Tony: Shouldn't you send someone else and stay here to manage things?

Mason: I have to handle this personally. You're in charge until I return.

Tony: Are you just trying to get out of the city.

Mason: Excuse me? Do you have access to my intel?

Tony: No, I don't.

Mason: Then just do your job, and stay out of my business.

.

In Mexico Ishmael, Mary, and Jamal are driving towards their meeting with Ramon Salazaar. Although these three are all planning to be dead soon, their brothers and sisters in Second Wave will still be fighting the americans. Second Wave can give the Salazaar drug cartel access to enough Afghan opium and give much of the profits to local cells. This deal will allow those cells to continue functioning. Assuming ofcourse that Salazaar is willing to work with them at the right price.

.

Kim Bauer, her boyfriend Daniel, and the others wait for the gun show to open at 7am. Daniel has told Kim that his father was an arms dealer who supplied weapons to groups that were fighting Israel's enemies, assuring that the jewish people would be safe. And Daniel was continuing his father's noble work. Kim loved Daniel, she believed his version of events. It was illegal what they were doing, but it was exciting, and they were making a nice profit.

.

Split screens show the gun show opening it's doors, Ishmael and his group going to their meeting with Ramon Salazaar, president Bartlett continuing his meeting with John Marbury, and at CTU Jack Bauer shows Vic Mackey the pardon papers.

.

Jack: It's official. You'll be pardoned, and your pension restored, dependant on your full cooperation today.

Vic: And Ronnie?

Jack: He'll have his senatance commuted, probably spend the rest of his life in a halfway house with punks and drug-addicts.

Vic: I guess that's the best I can do for him, for now. I always felt bad I had to throw him under the bus to save myself. And my children?

Jack: The president won't budge on that. When this is over, I'll help you find them.

Vic: How do I know you'll keep up your end of the bargain?

Jack: You'll have to take me at my word.

Vic: Fine, it's a deal. Now let's get to work, because Mackey's back in town.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6;59:59

7:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Kimberly and her "friends" go into the gun show. Each person has specific instructions about which guns to buy, substitutions are not allowed.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey leave CTU. Vic has been out of the game for a little while, but he still knows some things about the gangs in Washington D.C. His best lead thus far is an old man named Angel Barbero. Decades ago Barbero founded the Guerrero street gang, practically ran parts of this city, until Barbero went to prison for murder and was sentenced to life in prison. But a few months ago Barbero, who was dying of cancer, was released under compassionate release, to die in the home of his grandson. It seemed likely to Vic that Barbero, and possibly his grandson, might know which local gangs would be willing to work with terrorists, so Jack and Vic went to question him.

.

President Bartlett is speaking with vice-president Wallace Brady. Bartlett and Brady had long disagreed on certain issues, it had helped balance the ticket and appealed to voters, but sometimes made for a difficult working relationship.

.

Brady: I think at least one of us should attend the big game between Annapolis and West Point, show the world, friend and enemy alike, that we don't back down to terrorists.

Bartlett: I think you're right. Do you think Marbury's right about the IRA working with Second Wave?

Brady: Three years ago I would have said "Not a chance." But they've revitalized since Brexit.

Bartlett: And that worries me. We might not be able to avoid war with Qumar, not if evidence implicates their government.

Brady: I'm not sure that it's such a bad thing to use this opportunity to take out their nuclear facilities. If war can't be avoided, take out as many of their weapons as possible first.

Bartlett: And approximately half of their nuclear facilities remain, and we'll be at war with a country just as they perfect their nuclear bombs.

Brady: It's not ideal, but they seem to have declared war on us. We have every right to defend ourselves.

Bartlett: And we should abandon all diplomatic efforts at convincing them to end their nuclear program.

Brady: If they're conspiring with terrorists to attack us, clearly they're not serious about diplomacy. Any deal they might have consented to they have no intention of honoring. I'm sure there are some in the Qumari State Department who want diplomacy over war. But sadly for both countries the peacemakers aren't the ones making these decisions.

Bartlett: Unfortunately, you might be right.

.

7:07


	12. Chapter 12

7:11

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey arrive at the home of Angel Barberro. Barberro is sitting on the porch with his grandson Diego and an oxygen tank. Despite his age, Angel recognizes Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey, he knows each of their reputations.

.

Angel: Well well, what brings two cops like you to my home?

Jack: We know who you are, how you and the Guerreros ran this town once.

Angel: That was a long time ago. Now I have maybe three months left to die in this place with family.

Vic: Just out of curiousity, is your grandson a Guerrero?

Angel: Don't answer that Diego. None of your damn business cops.

Jack: We were hoping you could help with our investigation.

Angel: I had to choose between being a rat, and going to prison for the rest of my life. I chose prison then. I've never been a snitch before, I'm not about to start now.

Vic: We have reason to think that the local gangs are allied with terrorists.

Angel: In my day we never would have allied with Alqueda. Some in the irish mob sent weapons to the IRA, but nothing like Alqueda.

Vic: Unfortunately it looks like the new leaders don't follow your code. It won't be long before the Guerreros accept this alliance, and young punks like your grandson will have to pay the price. Unless ofcourse you help us disrupt it today. It will be easier on Diego here in the long run.

Angel: Diego, why don't you go for a walk.

.

Diego indeed left his grandfather. It was clear that, even at this late stage in his life, Angel didn't want anyone seeing him being an informant. But he also knew that Vic was right, and he should do this.

.

Ishmael and his group arrive for their meeting with Ramon Salazaar. Ramon's brother Hector is also here as one of Ramon's enforcers.

.

Ramon: My men have sampled the product you gave us, it's good. I wouldn't mind distributing this. But how long can you supply it, I always thought the Taliban was opposed to narcotics.

Ishmael: What remains of the Taliban has seen the logic of giving these drugs to our enemies. Destroy the americans with their own vices. We give you the drugs, your men sell them on the streets, and we split the profits 50/50.

Ramon: About that, my men will be taking the risk, some of them will go to prison.

Ishmael: And a lot of my brothers and sisters will be sacrificing their very lives.

Ramon: I will not agree to this unless we get 70% of the profits.

.

Yuri Barkov was a clerk at the Russian embassy in D.C., had been since the days of the Soviet Union. At times, he and George Mason had established a back-channel, helped each other to prevent the cold war from getting too hot. Today, Yuri called George and asked him to meet him at the park. When Mason showed up Yuri was eating doughnuts, and drinking coffee. George brought some money from his discretionary fund to pay Yuri if the intel was good.

.

Yuri: You want a doughnut?

Mason: Sure. But I hope you asked me to come for more than breakfast.

Yuri: I have a name, Anatoly Denisov. In the early 1980s he was a soviet scientist working on a cure for the flu, in case there was another outbreak. He was, unofficially, working on something else.

Mason: Weaponized virus?

Yuri: Treaties signed between our two governments prohibited the creation of such weapons. But we assumed you were breaking the treaties, so we broke it. Gorbachev shut down this program, for real. But after the collapse of the Soviet Union Anatoly found himself earing very poor pay, when he was payed at all. He disappeared, offering his services to the highest bidder. Iraq, Iran, Qumar. And according to Russian intelligence, he has covertly entered the U.S. I don't know who he is allied with now, but the experience and knowledge he has. If anything happens, I want your side to know we did everything we could to prevent an attack.

Mason: You were right to do that. The influenza epidemic killed over 50 million people worldwide. And that was when the world population was much smaller, when travel between continents was much harder. If it were released today, God only knows how many would die.

.

7:21


	13. Chapter 13

7:25

.

At Annapolis Naval Academy the cadets are eating their breakfast in the mess hall. One of them is 19 year old Nadia Yassir. Nadia fears that her fellow cadets look at her a bit suspiciously, given that she is a muslim. Today, Annapolis was supposed to play their rivals from West Point, even president Bartlett was supposedly coming. But now, after the tragedy over Qumar, there has been talk of cancelling the game outright. Superintendant Carter shows up at the mess hall, the cadets instinctively rise at attention.

.

Carter: At ease cadets. I just wanted you to know that the baseball game between us and West Point at Navy-Marine Corps Stadium us still on. It is however unlikely that president Bartlett will still be coming, he has a lot to deal with. I just want to remind you of one thing. Baseball is a good way to work on teamwork, to develop your bodies physically, in short to help you with skills that you might need as naval officers. West Point has the same idea. We are rivals, and I fully expect we will win this game today. But we are ultimately on the same side, remember that.

.

At the White House president Bartlett receives an urgent call from CTU director George Mason.

.

Bartlett: What is it George?

Mason: I just received a tip from one of my Russian informants. A former soviet scientist named Anatoly Denisov has gone missing. He was suspected of working for certain rouge states like Qumar. His specialty was influenza.

Bartlett: You think the terrorists are working on a way to spread the influenza virus?

Mason: I can't say for certain, but it fits and given the damage this could do.

Bartlett: I see you point George, I'll put CDC on alert, let me know anything else you find.

Mason: I will sir.

.

In Mexico Ishmael and his friends Mary and Jamal discuss certain things in private. It has become clear to them that Salazaar controls much of the prostitution in this area. They've seen prostitutes as young as seven or eight years old. Second Wave was financing their operations through vices, drugs, prostitution, guns, even bootleg CDs and movies. Mary was actually a former prostitute and drug-addict, until her recruitment by Second Wave. They convinced her that she could atone for her past sins by embracing their extremist version if islam. Mary didn't actually have much sympathy for prostitutes, but she did for these children.

.

Mary: Does it bother you, that they're using children that young as sex slaves?

Ishmael: Ofcourse it does, I hate men like Salazaar. But we have an obligation to Allah. Make no mistake, he will make Salazaar suffer. If not in this life, than certainly the next. For now we seal this deal, and soon we become martyrs.

Jamal: One question, what if Ramon refuses to budge on the profits?

Ishmael: Then we're screwed. Fighting the americans on their home turf is cost effective, it isn't free. If Salazaar isn't reasonable, I'm not sure that the other cells can continue functioning.

Jamal: It's your call, I'll follow you either way. But maybe we should make a stand, show others what happens when they refuse to cooperate with us.

Ishmael: I'm listening.

.

7;34


	14. Chapter 14

7:38

.

At CTU Tony Almeida has just finished a call with George Mason, and he begins to brief Michelle Dessler on the development.

.

Tony: It seems I was wrong about George, he was meeting with an informant. This informant is certain that a russian scientist named Anatoly Denisov is working on a weaponized influenza virus, and he's here in the U.S. I need you to look up whatever you can about Denisov, in particular any known american contacts in the D.C. area.

.

As Tony briefs Michelle, analyst Jamey Farrell comes to them with a suggestion.

.

Jamey: I studied chemistry in college, including the influenza virus. If someone were working on it, they would probably be experimenting on pigs first, as literal guinea pigs.

Tony: Okay, you look up any suspicious activity on local pig farms, Michelle will work on Denisov. If either of your findings match, we'll look into it.

.

Jack Bauer is uneasy with what he and Vic are about to do. Angel Barberro was too old to know enough about the current game, but he knew someone who was a fairly big player. A man named Raphael, if someone was really bribing the local gangs to agree to a truce, Raphael would know about it. Raphael couldn't be found at the moment, but his girlfriend Maria was in plain sight. Vic approached her.

.

Vic: Raphael sent me.

Maria: Is he okay?

Vic: He' fine but the streets are getting a little bit hot, he wants to make sure you're safe. I'll take you to our safehouse, but for security reasons I'm going to have to as you to give me your cellphone.

.

Maria handed Vic her cellphone and got into the car with Jack and Vic. Hopefully justusing her cellphone would convince Raphael she was in danger nd draw him out into the open. Jack didn't like endangering a civilian like this, but it seemed the best way right now.

.

In Mexico Ishmael, Mary, and Jamal return to the warehouse with Ramon and Hector Salazaar, and their five armed guards.

.

Ramon: What do your superiors say?

Ishmael: We split the profits from the drugs, 50/50.

Ramon: My cartel gets 70%, or we don't deal.

Ishmael: Is that your final decision?

Ramon: Yes.

.

With that, Ishmael nodded to Mary and Jamal. They immediately opened fire on Ramon and the others. Although Ramon and his men outnumbered the terrorists, they were less alert, and this mistake cost them their lives. Ramon was the first to die, but they made certain to make Hector wounded, but kept him alive. Only one of Salazaar's other men got away alive. During this gunfight Mary saved Ishmael's life by killing the bodyguard who was about to kill him. When it was over, Ishmael went over to a wounded Hector, who was now praying to Santa Maria De Guadalupe to spare him. Promising her whatever she wanted in exchange for him leaving this place alive.

.

Ishmael: What was your position in your brother's organization?

Hector: His second in command. I was also an enforcer, collector of debts, negotiated alliances at times.

Ishmael: You seem like a smart guy, smart enough that you'll probably end up running things now. You will consent to our alliance, at 50/50 profits. And business will go on as usual, the drugs, the guns, the bootlegs, and the prostitutes. But no more children. Before the sun goes up you will make a call to social services and get these children some help. My people will be watching. Am I making myself clear?

Hector: Yes, I will do as you say.

.

Jamey Farrell discovers something and alerts Tony Almeida.

.

Jamey: A local pig farmer in West Virginia, Adam Baldwin, he rented his land three months ago to "Sophia Imports" it's a shell company in Russia. No direct link to Denisov, but Baldwin was due in court for a bankruptcy hearing this week, never showed.

Tony: I guess a man who's about to lose his home wouldn't ask many questions of the people who want to us his farm. God work Jamey, I'll check it out.

.

7:50


	15. Chapter 15

7:54

.

Ishmael is driving himself, Jamal, and Mary to the america border. They still have their sacred mission to complete. The last thing they need right now is for the mexican federales to arrest them for murdering drug-lord Ramon Salazaar.

.

Ishmael: Thank you for saving me Mary.

Mary: Just doing my duty.

Ishmael: My blood debt to you is now repayed in full, that's the only reason I told him to stop with the children. I won't forget what you both did for me for however long we still have.

.

Jack Bauer escorts Maria to a motel room. Vic Mackey uses her cellphone to call Raphael.

.

Raphael: Maria, I'm working baby.

Vic: I'm sure you are.

Raphael: Who the hell is this?

Vic: My name's not important. What is important is I have your girlfriend.

Raphael: You hurt her and I will kill you. I'll take my sweet time doing it.

Vic: Let's reach a compromise. Say. fifty thouand dollars.

Raphael: I'll need time to get that much together.

Vic: If you don't have it in one hour, I'll let everyone know you can't protect your own girlfriend. How long will the other gangs trust you to protect their drugs?

Raphael: Okay, I'll get it.

.

Vic knew exactly what Raphael was planning, namely to kill him. But at least this would draw him out into the open.

.

Split screens show Kim Bauer and her asociates at the gun show, Vic Mackey threatening Raphael over the phone, president Bartlett contemplating his military options, Tony Almeida arriving at Baldwin's pig farm with dr Nicole Duncan and other from the Center for Disease Control. They search, and find Baldwin's corpse. Tony estimates he's been dead at least a day. The terrorists might have just killed him to keep him quiet, they might not yet have the influenza weaponized. Then Tony realizes, it's awfully quiet for a farm. Then they see them, many dead pigs in the barn. The terrorists have a weaponized virus.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	16. Chapter 16

.

The following takes place between 8am and 9am. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Tony Almeida is briefing president Bartlett regarding their findings at the pig farm. The terrorists, likely including Denisov, have obtained a weapoinized version of the influenza virus, and they have every intention of using it, hence their earlier murders of multiple first responders. Secretary Hellar and Richard Walsh listen in on this conversation and make suggestions.

.

Hellar: The game between West Point and Annapolis seems the most likely target.

Richard: I disagree. My best guess is they know that event will have tight security, they'll attack multiple smaller targets, shopping malls, hotels. Mr president, with your permission, I'd like to put local security around the country on high alert.

Bartlett: You have my authorization mr Walsh.

.

Richard Walsh excuses himself and begins making calls, but the first is to Raj.

.

Richard: My colleagues know you have a weaponized influenza virus.

Raj: That's unfortunate, but not completely unexpected.

Richard: They think you're planning to attack Annapolis while they're hosting West Point. I suggested you're going after smaller targets.

Raj: What's your point?

Richard: If I know you're target I can be of more use.

Raj: I appreciate your enthusiasam, but we can handle any security measures.

Richard: Is tht what you injected my daughter with, influenza?

Raj: All you need to know is that you're daughter will be fine, if you do as we say.

.

Kimberly Bauer and her friends are wrapping up at the gun show, but Kim sees an opportunity for another sale. A woman who is having trouble buying a gun. The woman is named Megean.

.

Kim: You okay?

Megean: Yeah. This place makes me a little nervous.

Kim: It was a little unnerving my first time at one of these. All the "John Galt for president" t-shirts. Neo nazies selling their twisted little comic books.

Megean: Exactly. I'm not a gun nut, but I was the victim of a robbery a few months ago, I want to be able to protect my children.

Kim: My mother was the same way. She would have preferred guns had never been invented. But she knew criminals would keep their guns, so she wanted me to be able to protect myself.

Megean: She seems like a good mother.

Kim: She was.

Megean: Anyway, these people here won't sell me a gun.

Kim: Why not?

Megean: ecause I have a criminal record. Nothing major, just a minor pot bust in college, but enough to prevent me from legally purchasing a firearm here.

Kim: Maybe I can help. I buy a gun, and then sell it to you under the table. For a slightly higher profit.

Megean: Fair enough.

Kim: Just promise me you'll take a class on how to use a gun responsibly, and you'll keep it locked up at home.

Megean: I promise.

.

President Bartlett informed that the qumari ambassador, and a security agent, have come to the White House. Bartlett agrees to see them, after an update from admiral Fitzwallace about the situation in Qumar.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey anxiously await Raphael. Jack plans to take every precaution to avoid any harm from coming to this civilian woman Maria, but he fears it won't be enough. He also fears he and Vic are more alike than either of them care to admit.

.

8:08


	17. Chapter 17

8:12

.

President Bartlett meets with the qumari ambassador and security agent Yusef Auda.

.

Ambassador: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting mr president.

Bartlett: Hopefully it will be productive.

Ambassador: Since your rather blunt discussion with our prime minister, he has instituted a crackdown on Second Wave members in Qumar and our security forces have taken numerous members into custody.

Bartlett: And have they given anything useful?

Ambassador: They are still being questioned.

Bartlett: My sources tell me the prime minister is just using this as a pretext to round up political dissidents and settle old scores.

Yusef: Than your sources are wrong. Our prime minister took your earlier threats quite seriously. We have no interest in attacking your country, we want to do everything we can to prevent this attack.

Bartlett: What do you suggest?

Ambassador: That our countries work together against Second Wave. If we share intel, we can get closer to stopping them. Mr Auda here can be a very valuable contributor in working with CTU.

Bartlett: Interesting. Wat can you tell me about doctor Anatoly Denisov?

Ambassador: I do not know the name. I can contact my state department and ask if we have him on our files.

.

Kim returns to the van and kisses Daniel.

.

Daniel: That was a nice thing you did for that woman.

Kim: Well, a woman should know how to use a gun, to protect herself and her children. Anyway I'm ready to go if you are.

Daniel: Almost, just waiting for Justin to come back with his package.

.

Daniel then saw Justin come to the van with his guns.

.

Daniel: You get them all?

Justin: Almost. I couldn't get an AK-47. I looked all over, so here's the money for that gun.

Daniel: That a fact?

.

Daniel grabbed Justin's throat, but made sure he could still speak. His sudden anger made Kim nervous.

.

Kim: What are you doing?

Daniel: Stay out of this Kim. You wouldn't be holding out on me, would you Justin? Like maybe selling the AK-4 to a higher bidder?

Justin: No. You said no substitutions. I even asked some of the neo-nazies if they had one to sell. Noone has it.

Kim: Let him go Daniel.

Daniel: Okay Justin, I'll assume ou're telling the truth and let you go, this time. But if you eve hold out on me, you'll regret it.

.

At CTU Jamey Farell informs director George Mason what she's uncovered.

.

Jamey: I've been tracing the shell companies that paid Conner Oshea and the local gang bangers. There's a definite link between this company, and a CTU employee.

Mason: Which employee?

Jamey: I'm not sure. But the account recieve direct deposit from CTU, I just need your authorization to hack it.

Mason: You have it. Why would a CTU agent be working with these terrorists?

Jamey: I don't know.

Mason: Just find out who's account this is, Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida will make him, or her, tell us what their motives were.

.

At the White House the qumari is on his cellphone, supposedly asking his government about Anatoly Denisov. President Bartlett meanwhile is speaking with admiral Fitzwallace and Kate Harper.

.

Bartlett: Give me your honest opinions. Is the prime minister doing a real crackdown on Second Wave, or rounding up political dissidents?

Fitzwallace: Rounding up dissidents. Everyone who we know has been arrested is a member of rival parties.

Harper: Parties that advocate sharia law and agree with Second Wave's platform. It's to early to tell, but these arrests may lead to actionable intel for us.

Bartlett: What do you think of working with qumari intelligence on this?

Fitzwallace: This agent, Yusef Auda, he just wants to infiltrate CTU, find out what we know, if possible transmit intel to Second Wave.

Harper: I again disagree. If Qumar is supporting Second Wave, they'd most likely send an agent who is in the dark. Mr Auda would do all he can to help stop the virus from being unleashed.

Fitzwallace: At any rate we can't share too much intel with them. We have agents in Qumar, our files on Second Wave could expose their identities.

Bartlett: Make copies of the files, take out any reference to these agents. I'm not sure about giving Yusef access to CTU, but I think it's in our best interests to share intel right now.

.

8:21


	18. Chapter 18

8:25

.

Kim and Daniel are in the van. Kim is a little upset with the way Daniel dealt with Justin.

.

Kim: What the hell was that about?

Daniel: My father taught me that, in this business, if you don't show your employees a firm hand, you're asking to be betrayed and killed.

Kim: We still need him to buy guns. How long do you think he'll stick round if you abuse him like that?

Daniel: The answer to that question is entirely up to him. He tries to leave, I'll deal with him then.

Kim: Really. And what if I try to leave?

Daniel: I would never hurt you, I love you. Okay, I'm sorry I hurt Justin. But you know what's at stake with this operation.

Kim: I know, providing jews worldwide with the weapons to defend themselves. Okay, I can understand why you're a little on edge over it. How about we split up to give the guns to the other contacts, give us both a chance to cool down.

Daniel: Okay, that's fair.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is conferring with Leo Mcgarry when the qumari ambassador offers some recently discovered intel.

.

Ambassador: I just learned that Anatoly Denisov used to work for my government. It seems he worked on the influenza virus in the old Soviet Union, trying to prevent another worldwide outbreak. We hired him for the same reason. But he left our employ about three years ago. I hope this intel is helpful in your investigation.

.

After the ambassador left Bartlett talked with Leo about this.

.

Bartlett: Could he be telling the truth, that dr Denisov's work with Qumar was legitimate?

Leo: We can't completely rule it out. I still don't trust them, they just want to be able to say to the world that they did everything they could to stop the attack after it occurs.

Bartlett: That doesn't mean they're sponsoring Second Wave.

Leo: Doesn't mean they're innocent either. And, as much as I hate to agree with Lord John Marbury, he was right about Qumar's nuclear program.

Bartlett: The thought of Qumar having the bomb terrifies me, hence we are using every official and unnofficial diplomatic chanel to end this program.

Leo: If they're trying to unleash a plague on U.S. soil then we're past the point of diplomacy.

Bartlett: That's still a big "If" Leo. We find real evidence I'll authorize retaliation, not before. In the meantime, how are the redacted files coming?

Leo: They'll be ready in about ten minutes, assuming you still want that. It should be a one way exchange.

Bartlett: The files we give will help them identifySecond Wave members in Qumar. And I assume we're taking every precaution to not reveal the identities of our agents in Qumar.

Leo: We are. I can assure you that we won't allow them the opportunity to kill american agents.

.

8:33


	19. Chapter 19

Note: As I am not very fluent in arabic, just assume that Yusef's conversatio with the ambassador is in arabic, with subtitles.

.

8:37

.

Hector Salazaar has returned home, and already the place is noisy. The noise wakes up his beloved Claudia, she can tell something is wrong with Hector.

.

Claudia: What's wrong?

Hector: Ramon is dead.

Claudia: I'm so sorry. How did it happen?

Hector: We went to meet with the representatives of Second Wave. They couldn't agree on a price, so they murdered him. I started praying, promised the virgin mother anything she wanted if she got me out of there alive.

Claudia: And she got you out alive.

Hector: The terrorists let me live only if I agreed to the deal, at the price they demanded. Except, they had one more condition, that I stop the prostitution of children.

Claudia: The holy mother wanted you to stop hurting children, makes sense to me.

Hector: These terrorist barbarians have no regard for human life, yet they ask me to protect children, when using them would help them financially. The only reason they would ask such a thing, is if God forced them to say it. I've committed a lot of sins, but I will not defy God on this one.

Claudia: Good, I'm proud of you.

Hector: But others in the cartel, they will see it as a sign of weakness, they might come after me.

Claudia: What are you saying?

Hector: It might be a good idea for you to take your father, your little brother, and leave me.

Claudia: I will ask my father to take my brother, but I will not leve you, not now. I love you.

Hector: I love you too, you're better than I deserve.

.

Kate Harper hands president Bartlett a file. It's a redacted copy of intel to give to the qumari ambassador. Kate admits it took longer than originally expected, but they had to make absolutely certain that this file couldn't help qumari intelligence identify american agents. The president gives the file to the qumari ambassador.

.

Ambassador: Thank you mr president, my embassy should have our files ready for you within the hour.

Bartlett: I appreciate any help your government can give us.

Ambassador: Have you given any more thought to allowing mr Auda to help local CTU?

Bartlett: Yes. This is a moment when we truley need all hands on deck, so I will grant mr Auda clearence for CTU.

.

The ambassador leaves with Yusef Auda. They speak in arabic as they walk to their respective cars.

.

Ambassador: You know what is at stake if we fail?

Yusef: I am well aware, the lives of thousands, if not millions of our people, are on the line. I am ready to do my part.

Ambassador: Good luck my friend.

Yusef: And to you.

.

Jamey Farrell is hacking into this unknown person's bank account. Once she's done, everyone will know who the traitor within CTU is.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey have spotted Raphael. As they predicted he has not come with money, rather two of his most trusted thugs, thying to sneak up on them. But Jack and Vic have better training, they knock out the other two thugs, than get the drop on Raphael.

.

Vic: Funny, I don't see the money on you.

Raphael: Where is Maria?

Jack: Safe, for now. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

Vic: Who's been bribing the local gangs to call a truce?

Raphael: Some russian dude. Said his name was "Ivan Drago." Figured he was lying about that, but his money was real. Said he needed the streets to protect him.

Jack: Protect him from who?

Raphael: Anyone. He knew I had credibility, could mediate between him and the gang leaders.

Jack: If I showed you pictures, could you identify this russian?

Raphael: Yes. I could even show exactly where he's hiding, for the right price.

Jack: And what would that be?

Raphael: I don't know who you are, but I'd rather deal with Vic here. I'm thinking he's willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory.

.

8:47


	20. Chapter 20

8:51

.

Vic Mackey and Raphael are making some sort of deal, and Jack Bauer has been excluded from it. He fears it won't be good. He tries to contact George Mason or Richard Walsh, but they both seem busy at the moment.

.

Jamey Farrell calls George Mason down, just as she's about to uncover the identity of the traitor. As director Mason should know this immediately. Mason also suspects that Jamey wants the credit for uncovering this. But when the account is uncovered, Jamey has a shocked look on her face.

.

Mason: What, who's bank account is this?

Jamey: It's mine. But, that's impossible.

Mason: Apparently not.

Jamey: I swear, I never took any kind of bribe.

Mason: You haven't by any chance taken some security work off the books for extra pay?

Jamey: No.

Mason: Then how exactly did three hundred thousand dollars end up in your account?

Jamey: I don't know.

Mason: Then I have no other choice. Jamey Farrell, you are under arrest for treason against the United States of America.

.

Jamey is arrested, still pleading her innocence. Meanwhile at the White House president Bartlett is informed by Secret Service that the qumari ambassador is dead. He was killed in a car accident while returning to his embassy. The ambassador's death is suspiciously like the murders of first responders several hours ago. That assasin was dead, but there might be others.

.

Split screens show Jamey Farrell in a CTU holding room, Jack Bauer looking at Vic Mackey and Raphael's meeting suspiciously, president Bartlett taking in the news of the ambassador's death, and Raj meeting with his terrorist superior.

.

Superior: The operation is going smoothly?

Raj: Yes, Richard Walsh is under our control. The americans know we have the infuenza virus.

Superior: Unfortunate that this happenned ahead of schedule. But no matter, our other operatives are on schedule. And my sources tell me that the game between West Point and Annapolis is proceeding. It's unlikely that president Bartlett will still attend, but vice-president Brady is going. This part of the operation rests on you. Once you complete your part, you cannot allow yourself to be taken alive.

Raj: I know, I won't let you down.

Superior: I trust you.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 9am and 10am. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Raj goes with his container of the influenza virus. He knows this will mean his own death, but he will do what he must to protect his people from genocide.

.

At the White House president Bartlett confers with Leo over the death of the qumari ambassador.

.

Bartlett: Did the ambassador have his files on him when he died?

Leo: D.C. police says there were no files in his car. You think perhaps the prime minister wasn't too happy with his cooperation?

Bartlett: That's a distinct possibility. Another is that one of our own people murdered him.

Leo: The files were redacted, no way they could have identified our agents with it.

Bartlett: Perhaps someone didn't want to take that chance. I'll call the prime minister again, try and feel out whether he already knows about his ambassador's murder.

.

At CTU Tony Almeida begins interrogating Jamey Farrell.

.

Tony: What exactly did you do for the terrorists?

Jamey: Nothing. I would never betray my country.

Tony: So they gave you three hundred thousand out of the goodness of their heart?

Jamey: I have no idea where that money came from.

Tony: So if I were to go to your home, I wouldn't see a nice car, fancy furniture, stuff like that.

Jamey: You might.

Tony: Explain that.

Jamey: My boyfriend drives a ferrarri, he lets me drive it. He bought some toys for my son Kyle, jewelry for me.

Tony: I admit, I'm not an expert on women's fashion. But I'm comfortable with Michelle Dessler's opinion that your jewelry is real. So who is this generous boyfriend?

Jamey: Ira, I don't know his last name.

Tony: If you want to cut a deal for less prison time, I'd recommend you start being straight with us.

Jamey: I found the account, why would I lead you to me?

Tony: My guess, you knew you were about to get caught, so you figured your best play was to find it, and claim you had no knowledge of the money.

.

George Mason is watching the interrogation throught closed circuit television when Michelle Dessler comes into his office.

.

Michelle: You wanted to se me sir?

Mason: Yes. President Bartlett has authorized a security liason from Qumar, Yusef Auda, to come to CTU to help in our investigation. Officially mr Auda is an intelligence agent entitled to our full cooperation. Unofficially, I don't want him to see anything he doesn't need to see. Make sure anyone you assign to this understands that.

Michelle: Yes sir. There's something else. The shell company that put this money into Jamey Farrell's account, it was done this morning, at 8:37am.

Mason: Whats your point?

Michelle: It just seems a little odd that they'd wait until today to pay her for, services rendered.

Mason: Not really, they wanted to make sure she fulfilled her end of the bargain first. I know it's hard to believe that one of our own betrayed us. But let's assume that the terrorists are on a budget. Why would they give her that much money without getting something in return?

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey confer about the situation with Raphael.

.

Vic: Turns out the Aryan Brotherhood have gone underground. Whatever these terrorists are planning, the neo-nazies want in. These other gangs are just hired muscle, the Aryan Brotherhood are true believers.

Jack: Makes sense. So how do we find them and the russian scientist?

Vic: Right now Raphael is calling a meeting with the other gang leaders. Hopefully one of them knows.

Jack: So what's the plan. We arrest all of them and hope someone talks?

Vic: Something like that.

.

9:08


	22. Chapter 22

9:12

.

Yusef Auda arrives at CTU. He has been informed about the ambassador's murder. Whoever is responsible, Yusef will ot let his sacrifice be in vain. Michelle Dessler greets Yusef.

.

Michelle: It's good to meet you mr Auda.

Yusef: Thank you, I'm ready to get back to work.

Michelle: Good, I've set up a station where you can work uninterrupted.

.

As Michelle escorts him, it becomes clear to Yusef that a number of people here are viewing him with suspicion. One of these people is Milo Pressman. Milo is a computer technician, brought in as a temporary replacement for Jamey Farrell. Yusef doesn't like their dirty looks, but there seems little he can do about that right now. He'll just have to ignore this and complete his mission.

.

Richard Walsh contacts Raj.

.

Walsh: I've done all you asked, I even framed Jamey Farrell. Just give my daughter the cure.

Raj: She'll get the cure when the mission is over.

Walsh: And what kind of permenant damage will she suffer in the meantime?

Raj: Don't worry about it.

Walsh: How can I not?

Raj: She'll be fine as long as long as you do as we say.

.

Richard Walsh hangs up in anger. He then notices that secretary Hellar seems to be observing him.

.

Walsh: Everything okay mr secretary?

Hellar: You tell me. You seem pretty upset.

Walsh: I was talking to local CTU in Denver, they're a little slow in finding leads. I'm sorry, my temper got the better of me.

Hellar: It happens to the best of us. Just try not to let it happen again.

Walsh: Yes sir.

.

Hellar then left, and was more suspicious of Richard Walsh than he let on.

.

Rahul searches his son Raj's room. Perhaps he shouldn't be doing this, but like most parents he fears his son could be involved in something bad. Rahul doesn't find any drugs, that's a relief. But he does find certain radical literature. Rahul and Raj immigrated from Kashmir several years ago. Six months ago India and Pakistan almost went to war over Kashmir, until president Bartlett was able to negotiate a cease-fire between both governments. They agreed to hold an election, let the people of Kashmir decide for themselves whether to go with India or Pakistan. The literature that Raj was now reading warned that if there were a free election, the people would vote to go with Pakistan. And the hindus of Kashmir, like Raj and Rahul's relatives, would be persecuted. The literature advised the hindus to use violence, even terrorism, to prevent the elections from taking place next month. Rahul feared what his son might be involved in. Hopefully he was just a kid researching the subject, hopefully.

.

George Mason recieves a call from secretary Hellar.

.

Mason: Yes mr secretary?

Hellar: Has Jamey Farrell confessed?

Mason: No, she maintains her innocence. But Tony Almeida is interrogating her, he'll get the truth from her.

Hellar: I need a favor. I need you to send an agent over to the house of Richard Walsh's ex-wife.

Mason: I don't understand sir.

Hellar: I'm playing a hunch, I think the terrorists might be using Walsh's daughter as leverage. I'm not certain, but I think Jamey Farrell might actually be innocent.

.

9:21


	23. Chapter 23

9:25

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey observe as the leaders of the various street gangs enter an abandoned warehouse for their big summit. Their informant, Raphael, has to be careful in finding out what the Aryan Brotherhood is planning. The other gangs might not like the neo-nazies, but if they suspect Raphael is an informant for the police, they won't hesitate to kill him immediately.

.

At the White House first lady Abigail Bartlett comes to see her husband.

.

Abby: Is it true, that you want to evacuate me and Zoey to Mount Weather?

Bartlett: God willing it's just a precaution.

Abby: I also heard that these terrorists have obtained a weaponized influenza virus.

Bartlett: We think a former soviet scientist helped them devise it yes.

Abby: I don't want to go to Mount Weather, I want to stay and help.

Bartlett: You have military training that you're only just now telling me about?

Abby: You I'm a doctor. If they release the virus, you'll need all the doctors to help that you can get.

Bartlett: I can't risk your life like that.

Abby: I don't see you going to Mount Weather.

Bartlett: That could cause a panic, Danny Canconon and other reporters are suspicious enough as it is.

Abby: But you think taking me and Zoey there won't raise suspicions.

Bartlett: People know I'm just an over-protective father.

Abby: If you're not going, I'm not going. I'm staying.

Bartlett: Fine, but Zoey's going.

Abby: Obviously.

.

Tony Almeida continues interrogating Jamey Farrell, who continues to insist on her innocence. Then a guard informs Tony that George Mason needs to see him immediately. Tony is confused, but goes to Mason's office.

.

Tony: I was busy interrogting Jamey.

Mason: It turns out she might actually be innocent.

Tony: What are you talking about?

Mason: Secretary Hellar asked me to send an agent over to the house of Madeline Walsh.

Tony: Richard Walsh's ex-wife?

Mason: Yes. It seems their daughter Vicky suddenly came down with some mysterious ailment. We questioned them, neither are trained agents. Someone injected Vicky with a dangerous substance, one that will kill her, unless they give her the antidote.

Tony: And they're only doing that if Richard Walsh does exactly what they want.

Mason: Good guess. Anyway they're bringing Vicky to CTU medical now. We still keep Jamey in holding until we know for certain, but it looks like Walsh framed her to save his daughter.

.

9:33


	24. Chapter 24

9:37

.

Vice-president Brady is cnferring with president Bartlett.

.

Bartlett: When I became president I had this strange idea that Abby might actually listen to me.

Brady: That was naive of you. When I ran for president Susan was very clear she wouldn't be taking orders from anyone. That's part of why I fell for her.

Bartlett: We both married women who were too good for us.

Brady: Yes we did. And it's a good thing she wants to help. When this is all over, when we tell the people what hppenned, it will help that the first lady was willing to put her own life on the line.

Bartlett: You thik it will really help with you being at the West Point-Annapolis game?

Brady: Yes I do. After Pearl Harbor was attacked commissionar Landis sent president Roosevelt a letter, asking if perhaps professional baseball should be suspended for the duration of the war. Roosevelt said "No." He knew americans, even civilians, were going to have to work longer and harder than ever before for the forseeable future. It was more important than ever for them to have a little fun and recreation. Besides, this is a way to show everyone, friend and foe alike, that we do not back down to terrorists.

Bartlett: Just be careful. As much as you annoy me at times, you are my democratically elected vice-president.

.

At the gang summit, Vic Mackey just observes from a fair distance. Unlike Jack, Vic has made himself visible, Jack wonders what he's got up his sleeve. Then Vic pulls out his cellphone, and dials. Suddenly there's an explosion in the warehouse, and Vic runs away, telling Jack to drive. Jack is confused but does it.

.

Jack: What the hell just hapenned?

Vic: Don't worry, those gang bangers will be fine. And thanks to Raphael they'll be suspicious of the Aryan Brotherhood, the one gang in attendance, willing to cooperate about where they're hiding.

.

At the warehouse Raphael, Trey, and the other gang leaders are visibly shaken by the explosion, but nobody seems to be seriously hurt. They have to get outside because of all the smoke, but they're not in immediate danger.

.

Trey: What the hell just happenned?

Raphael: It must have been those damn nazies.

Trey: What are you talking about?

Raphael: I got to spell it out for you? They call me, ask for a summit. They don't show up, and we all nearly get killed.

Trey: You're the one who called the summit, how do we know you even talked to the Aryan Brotherhood?

Raphael: I nearly got killed too. We're just lucky those idiots don't know much about explosives.

Gang member: He's right Trey, I saw this white guy outside, talking on his cellphone just before the bomb went off.

Raphael: Yeah, these days you can set off explosives through cellphones.

Trey: Makes sense. They think we're all in a race war, ofcourse they'd want to eliminate the other generals. I say we all put aside our differences, and wipe those nazies out for good.

.

Everyone from the summit seems to like Trey's plan. Meanwhile Jack Bauer is upset with Vic's plan.

.

Jack: You put a lot of lives in danger with your plan.

Vic: I know my explosives, they were in no real danger.

Jack: And now you've got several punks out for revenge. The streets are about to get very violent for the forseeable future.

Vic: I did what I had to do to get the job done. You're the one who said millions of lives are in danger.

Jack: The ends always justify the means with you. Like when you murdered another cop?

Vic: He was a rat, informing on another cop.

Jack: And what about me, because I am not looking the other way on this.

Vic: You came to me remember. You needed me, my methods.

Jack: I'll take the consequences, so will you. I hope they revoke your pardon, you're friend Ronnie will spend the rest of his life in prison, maybe they'll send you to the same prison and he can get revenge. And you'll never see your children again.

Vic: You are not depriving me of my children.

Jack: I never intended to help you anyway.

Vic: If I have nothing to lose, why don't we pull over, and you can fight me like a man.

.

Jack pulled over, he and Vic got out. Their anger and hatred towards each other could no longer be contained. They fought it out on the streets. No weapons, just their fists. The fight was relatively short, but incredibly brutal. Some onlookers saw this, and called the police. In the end, when the police arrived, Jack Bauer stood victorious. Jack was himself hurt, but Vic lay beaten on the sidewalk. It seemed Jack Bauer was the stronger man.

.

9:48


	25. Chapter 25

9:52

.

At CTU Yusef Auda asks George Mason about the glitches in his computer. Mason says that a number of computers have been malfunctioning since the mandatory lockdown, after Jamey Farrell's arrest. Yusef knows Mason is lying, but it is admittedly a good lie. Yusef thinks that George Mason would do well in american politics. Mason recieves a call from CTU medical. He then calls secretary Hellar.

.

Mason: You were right, it was a placebo.

Hellar: Thank you George.

.

Hellar then nods to the security guards. They surround Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Is something wrong mr secretary?

Hellar: We know.

Walsh: Know what?

Hellar: We know that the terrorists injected your daughter Victoria with a substance.

Walsh: I'm sorry sir, but it was my daughter's life.

Hellar: The test results showed her negative for any virus.

Walsh: But she said she was experiencing the symptoms.

Hellar: Symptoms like rapid heart-beat, a lot of sweating?

Walsh: Yes.

Hellar: They told her what symptoms to expect, it was just the placebo effect in reverse.

Walsh: How could I be so stupid?

Hellar: It's an effective trick, even on those who should know better.

Walsh: What now?

Hellar: I don't know what conseuences a court of law will deem appropriate for your actions. But for now, the terrorists think you're cooperating, we can use you to give them false intel.

Walsh: Ofcourse, I'll help in any way I can.

.

Rahul calls his son Raj.

.

Raj: Everything okay dad?

Rahul: You tell me. I found the extremist literature in your room.

Raj: Why would you invade my privacy like that?

Rahul: Not important.

Raj: Anyway, it's just a point of view, one I recognize that you do not share.

Rahul: So you're not involved in any kind of terrorism?

Raj: Ofcourse not. I'm just concerned about our cousins back in Kashmir.

Rahul: Come home, I think we should have a little talk.

Raj: Okay, I'll come over.

.

As this call between father and son ended, another call began. This was between mercenary Ira Gaines and his associate Mandy.

.

Mandy: What is it Ira?

Gaines: That kid Raj, his father is getting suspicious.

Mandy: What do you want me to do about that?

Gaines: The problem is I'm not sure. We need Raj to do his job, but we can't have his father knowing too much.

Mandy: We kill his father he probably won't be so willing to help.

Gaines: Hence the problem, For now I just need you to go over to their apartment complex, and listen to their conversation.

.

Split screens show president Bartlett contemplating what to do, Tony Almeida releasing Jamey Farrell from custody, Yusef Auda trying to work on his computer, Richard Walsh waiting for Raj to call him, surrounded by three guards, Raj driving to his father's apartment, Jack Bauer explaining to the D.C. police exactly why he and Vic Mackey were fighting.

.

The cops have Vic Mackey in hand-cuffs. Jack Bauer is telling them everything, hoping Vic will go to prison for life for this. Another cop arrives on the scene, one who used to work with Vic Mackey. At times they were more than coworkers, in fact Vic was the father of her son Lee. This cop was Danielle Sofer, known to other cops as simply "Danny."

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 10am and 11am. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Jack Bauer didn't know officer Danny Sofer well, but he knew her reputation with Vic. They worked together, were lovers for awhile, even had a child together. When she realized what Vic was capable of she fought to deny him parental rights over little Lee. But now, with all that was at stake, it seemed that CTU might still need Vic, hence Danny was here.

.

Vic: I didn't know you were in D.C.

Danny: I've been helping the FBI with links between the Aryan Brotherhood and terrorist groups from the middle east. I'd hoped to avoid you.

Vic: So why are you here?

Danny: President Bartlett is considering revoking your pardon, throwing you back into prison. They want my opinion on that, given our history.

Vic: Jack Bauer and CTU asked for my help in stopping terrorists from releasing a bio-weapon against american civilians. I did what I had to do.

Danny: Same as the old days, you always felt the ends justified the means, no matter who got hurt.

Vic: Sometimes they do.

Danny: Tell me why I should stick up for you now?

Vic: You're father was a cop, wasn't he? Both of your brothers too. And in all likelihood, you've given birth to a future cop.

Danny: What's your point?

Vic: At some point Lee is going to learn about me. He should have some reason to feel pride, or at least less shame in me being his father. Let me help CTU on this, and Lee will be proud to be my son.

.

At CTU George Mason talks to Jamey Farrell.

.

Mason: I'm sorry I accussed you of being a traitor.

Jamey: I guess I can understand, given how Walsh set me up. So, what now?

Mason: That's up to you. You can go home, noone would blame you if you did. But we could really use your help on this. A lot of lives are on the line, we need all hands on deck right now.

Jamey: Okay, I'll stay.

.

Raj is driving home to speak with his father. As far as he knows Richard Walsh is still under their control. But he knows that if his associates become too suspicious of his father, they will eliminate him. His father is innocent, perhaps naive in believing in the american dream. Raj had hoped to keep his father out of his work, if he can convince him that the literature in his room is just big talk, that he's not involved in anything like that.

.

Kimberly Bauer is driving towards her next drop off. She keeps careful account of her speed, and the stop signs. Daniel warned her that if she had enough illegal guns in her car, now was not the time to ignor safety laws. No need to give the police a reason to stop her. Sadly someone else was not as careful on the road. This other car slammed right into Kimerly's car.

.

10:07


	27. Chapter 27

10:11

.

When Kim woke up there were paramedics surrounding her, she wasn't sure exactly how long she was out for.

.

Paramedic: Ms, can you tell me your name?

Kim: Kimberly Bauer.

Paramedic: Who is the president?

Kim: Jed Bartlett.

Paramedic; So far so good. We'd like to take you to the hospital, just to be safe.

Kim: What happenned?

Paramedic: A drunk driver slammed into you. We have witnesses who say he was at fault.

Kim: How long was I out?

Paramedic: About five minutes. It looks like you'll be okay though.

Kim: And my car?

Paramedic: I'd be very surpised if it will ever drive again. Hopefully your insurance company can help with that.

.

Kim was not too concerned with the condition of her car. But if the police looked inside, she was screwed.

.

Raj came home and began speaking with his father Rahul.

.

Rahul: Where did you get this literature?

Raj: Some friends of mine were at a protest rally outside the White House, they got these papers there.

Rahul: I remember hearing about that protest. Were you there?

Raj: No, but what's wrong with protesting if I disagree with the president's actions?

Rahul: It is ofcourse your right to protest in a democracy. But that protest was against the upcoming democratic elections in Kashmir. Do you not see the irony of this?

Raj: Let's say there are free elections in Kashmir, the muslim majority will vote to go with Pakistan.

Rahul: That's possible, but what's wrong with that?

Raj: They will persecute the hindus of Kashmir once they have power. Our people, our cousins.

Rahul: Perhaps you didn't pay close enough attention to that agreement. If they go with Pakistan, they still must respect the rights of the hindus. Just as if they vote to go with India, they must respect the rights of the muslims.

Raj: And we are to trust those people? Bartlett just wants an election to strike a blow against Alqueda, to claim that islam and democracy can go together.

Rahul: Once again, I'm not seeing a downside here.

Raj: Bartlett will sell out our people, maybe we should do whatever it takes to protect our own kind.

.

While this father and son had a debate in Washington, another father and son met up in Los Angelas. Jamal, who was assigned to Ishmael's cell, wanted to see his father, for likely the last time. Jamal's father was a member of the Nation of Islam, he was not exactly thrilled when his son joined the United States Marine Corps. Jamal was sent to Iraq. While there he saw an american soldier attempting to rape an iraqi civilian. They got into a fight, and Jamal accidentally killed this other soldier. He served more than a year in prison for involuntary manslaughter and was dishonarably discharged. Jamal was very angry after his release, made him subseptable to being recruited by Second Wave. Jamal feared his father wouldn't understand his choices right now, but he was hoping to reconcile. Jamal's father Elijah was distributing his group's literature on the same corner that local drug dealers used to distribute their product.

.

Jamal: Hello dad.

Elijah: Hello son.

Jamal: Isn't it a little dangerous to challenge these dealers like this?

Elijah: I am merely distributing reading material, I'm not interfering with the law in any way, not even stopping people from buying drugs. But hopefully some will be convinced and turn their lives to Allah.

Jamal: I hope you're being careful.

Elijah: Why did you come here Jamal?

Jamal: I just wanted to talk to my father.

Elijah: Do you still work for the american military industrial complex?

Jamal: You know I was discharged.

Elijah: For defending the honor of a muslim woman. For what it's worth, I was proud of you for that.

Jamal: It's not exactly something that I'm proud of.

Elijah: How can you defend these pigs, you know what they're capable of?

Jamal: Most soldiers aren't evil. They just want the opportunities the military provides.

Elijah: I've seen many of our young people go in to those recruitment centers idealistic, and then get indoctinated. I understand that they're young, naive, but I taught you better. I told you that there is our nation, and then there is their nation. You chose the wrong nation.

Jamal: Well your nation got Malcolm killed.

.

Jack Bauer and Danny Sofer get a call from congressman Alveraz, regarding Vic Mackey. After the call they confront Vic, who is still in handcuffs.

.

Jack: Congressman Alveraz, you knew him back when he was on the city council in Lo Angelas, didn't you?

Vic: Yes, I investigated after his daughter was killed by a piece of crap drugdealer. Why?

Jack: What exactly did you do for him that now you can call in a favor from him?

Vic: His daughter was a junkie, prostituting herself for cocaine. I kept that part quiet, got her murderer to claim she was a saint, going out of her way to help a piece of crap like him. His daughter's reputation was clean, in exchange he used his influence not to seek the death penalty against him. And he owes me a favor.

Jack: For better or worse Alveraz used his influence to help you today. As much as it pains me to say these words, you're still part of the investigation into this terrorist plot.

.

10:21


	28. Chapter 28

10:25

.

Kimberly Bauer is in the hospital, getting checked out after the car accident. She seems a little unnerved by the experience, but otherwise she seems okay. Kim is however worried that someone will discover that her cr had many illegal guns. She asks the doctor if she can call her boyfriend Daniel. They allow her to call Daniel.

.

Kim: Daniel, I don't want you to panic, but I was in a car accident.

Daniel: Are you okay?

Kim: Yeah, I'm fine.

Daniel: That's a relief. Where are you now?

Kim: At the hospital. I actually need a ride home, for liability reasons they won't let me drive home.

Daniel: Yeah, I'll come right over.

Kim: The police impounded my car, there's still some documents from work in there.

Daniel: Are you telling me, what I think you're telling me?

Kim: Yes.

Daniel: I'll go pick up the car first, where is it now?

.

At CTU Michelle Dessler comes to Jamey Farrell with a request.

.

Michelle: You said your boyfriend bought you jewelry, and gave your mother a loan right?

Jamey: Yes, so my mother wouldn't lose her home.

Michelle: We think your boyfriend might be involved in something illegal, hence he might have stolen access to your bank account.

Jamey: I doubt that, but then I don't have great taste in men.

Michelle: We'd like to show you pictures, and identify if one of them is your boyfriend Ira.

Jamey: Sure, I'll help if I can.

.

Michelle showed Jamey pictures of known mercenaries and terrorists, particularly those with names and aliases of "Ira." Sure enough Jamey identified Ira Gaines as her boyfriend. Ira Gaines was a former navy seal who'd been dishonarably discharged. After that Gaines was involved in hostage rescue, as well as mercenary activities. Until recently he'd never been known to fight against America, but that seemed to have changed. Whatever terrorists were financing this operation apparently paid mr Gaines enough to make him betray his country.

.

Mandy listens in on Raj's argument with his father. Mandy fears Rahul might go to the police in the heat of the moment. It's a risk, but she fears the alternative more. Mandy orders her team to go inside. They quickly subdue father and son at gunpoint and begin tying them up.

.

10:34


	29. Chapter 29

10:38

.

Mandy and her team have tied up Raj and his father Rahul.

.

Rahul: What kind of people are you involved with Raj?

Raj: People who will do what it takes to protect our people. My father is no threat to our cause. Let him go.

Mandy: He will go to the police.

Raj: If you kill him, I will expose you.

Mandy: What makes you think I won't kill you too?

Raj: Because you and your superiors know they need me to fo my job.

Mandy: Here's the thing, I'm a mercenary. I neither know nor care what cause my superiors support. If I have to kill either of you to protect myself I will do that.

Raj: How many recruits do you think they have who are willing to lay down their lives like I am? What will they do to you if you murder me before I complete my mission?

Mandy: You make some valid points, so that leaves me and my friends here with an interesting dilemma.

.

Jamal continues to argue with his father. Jamal wonders, if he told Elijah what he was really planning, would his father feel pride, or shame in his son? That point seems irrelevant right now. When these two talk both of their tempers always get the better of them. On the plus side, the argument seems to have driven a local drug dealer away. Sadly, the dopers still followed the dope, but this street was now mildly safer.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey recieve a call from their "informant" Raphael. Raphael mainly speaks to Vic, whom he calls "TK." The group assumes that Raphael is with his friends, who would kill him if they knew he was a police informant.

.

Vic: Hey Raphael, what have you got?

Raphael: Well TK, one of my friends just found something from this 14 year old nazi punk.

Vic: This nazi still alive?

Raphael: Alive yes, happy no. Anyway he says he and his buddies are guarding some russian scientist. I got the address, there's something else. He claims that this russian has some kind of disease at his disposal.

Vic: Weaponized influenza?

Raphael: He doesn't think so. He says this disease is specifically targeting non-white people. He also claims it won't kill them, but it will make them sterile. They're trying to keep us from breeding.

.

10:47


	30. Chapter 30

10:51

.

Daniel is driving to the impound lot. He sees Kim's car, and two security guards nosing about. If they look inside, they'll realize that Kim had several illegal guns in the car. If that happens, things would be very bad, for both Kim and Daniel.

.

Jamal finishes his argument with his father. It is clear that this father and son will never agree on certain things, and Jamal has to go complete his mission. Before he goes, Jamal hugs his father. Elijah is a little confused, but he hugs his son back, not realizing this might be the last time he ever hugs his son.

.

At the White House president Bartlett has bee informed that the terrorists might be targeting non-whites with this plague, might be trying to sterilize them. He consults with his wife Abby.

.

Bartlett: Is that even possible, to create a plague to specifically target people of color?

Abby: Skin color is determined by pigmentation. If they could design the plague to target pigmentations, maybe. South Aftrica tried this under Apartheid, but those experiments were unsuccessful, weren't they?

Bartlett: Our best intelligence is that De Clark shut that program down. How successful they were before that, we don't know. And there's always the danger that some scientist, dedicated to some version of race superiority, could be working with the terrorists now.

Abby: What I don't get is, why would a white supremacist go through all the trouble of sterilizing, rather than killing, non-whites.

Bartlett: My best guess is that this hypothetical scientist doesn't want to get caught. He figures a large number of deaths would just bring the kind of heat they don't want. But if they survive, and can't have children later, then the scientist can slip into anonimity. Then again our main source that this is sterilization is based on the word of a 15 year old neo-nazi punk. Maybe his friends were just telling him what he wanted to hear.

.

Split screens show president Bartlett contemplating the grave consequences of this plague, Jamal driving to his destination, Daniel watching the car from a distance, Kim in the hospital waiting for word from Daniel, Jack Bauer and CTU preparing for the assault on the Aryan Brotherhood's compound, Mandy holding Raj and Rahul hostage.

.

Mandy has made a decision regarding Raj and Rahul. She shoots Rahul in the head, killing him instantly. Raj cries over his father's murder.

.

Raj: You might as well kill me too. If you let me go, I will tell CTU everything.

Mandy: No you won't. You chose this assignment because it is neccessary to protect your people.

Raj: You really think I'll help you, after you murdered my father?

Mandy: You have two choices. Either I shoot you now, or you complete your mission and die in that. For what it's worth, the second one would help your people, that part hasn't changed.

Raj: Fine, I'll do it.

.

10:59:57

10:59;58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes plce between 11am and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Jack Bauer and CTU are preparing for the assault on the Aryan Brotherhood's compound. Hpefully their lead is accurate, and dt Denisov is really there. Vic Mackey is participating in the assault. For better or worse he has proved himself helpful in getting CTU to this point. Yusef Auda knows CTU is prepring for something, he just doesn't know what because they remain suspicious of him.

.

Daniel silently observes the impound lot from a distance. The trunk suddenly pops open, it was probably damaged in the accident. The look on the guards' face suggest they see the illegal guns. Daniel quickly drives off. The police will tie the guns to Kimberly, but not neccessarily to Daniel. All he can do now is cut his losses.

.

Mandy and her team are helping Raj with his "Martyrdom" video. Raj is prepared to die in this mission, he wants everyone to believe this was the work of muslim terrorists. This way, he hopes, Bartlett will have no choice but to call off the elections in Kashmir. After what is about to happen, the american people won't support an election where the muslims will most likely win. Raj hopes this will work, or his father will have died for nothing.

.

Jamal arrives and meets Ishmael and Mary. Ishmael has the container with the influenza virus.

.

Ishmael: Are you both ready?

Mary: Yes.

Jamal: Yes, just a little nervous.

Ishmael: You would not be martyrs if you didn't have to overcome fear.

Mary: So what's the target?

Ishmael: A softball game. In about an hour there is a charity game between cops and firemen.

Jamal: I heard about that. Cops and firemen have a firendly rivalry, mostly they fight for city funding. This game is to raise money for the families of those who died in the line of duty.

Mary: But there can't be more than a few hundred at this game. I was hoping we were hitting a larger target.

Ishmael: You're underestimating the psychological damage this will do. Those we kill would have helped reduce the american casualties of other attacks. It also lets potential recruits know, they will not be safe, it will likely reduce those who would have otherwise become firefighters or police officers.

Jamal: I think you're right. This will strike a blow against America, it won't end the war. We need to think long term.

Ishmael: Well said. And don't worry about large casualties. Our brothers and sisters will ensure that there are plenty of american dead.

Jamal: Good to know.

.

11:07


	32. Chapter 32

11:11

.

Kimberly Bauer is in the hospital, waiting for Daniel's call. Officer Hanson somes to speak with her.

.

Hanson: Ms Bauer, I'm officer Hanson of the Washington Police Department.

Kim: Well I've already given my statemen about the accident to another officer.

Hanson: At the moment, I'm more curious about your car.

Kim: What about it?

Hanson: What exactly did you have in your car?

Kim: Just documents from work, but I don't think my boss wants me to talk about it.

Hanson: That part I believe. Could you plrease explain exactly why you have so many guns in your trunk?

Kim: It's America, I have a right to own a gun for protection.

Hanson: If it's liscenced and registered. I don't really understand why you would need an AK-47 for personal protection. And the number you have is definitely over the legal limit.

Kim: I'm not saying anything else until I speak with an attorney.

Hanson: That's certainly your right, and you're going to need one. Kimberly Bauer, you're under arrest.

.

As Raj leaves with the plague he calls Richard Walsh. He doesn't realize that several agents are listening in to this conversation, that Walsh is no longer under his control.

.

Walsh: What do you want?

Raj; I need you to get me access to the game between West Point and Annapolis.

Walsh: That could be difficult. Security has only increased since this morning.

Raj: Need I remind you what will happen to your daughter if you do not?

Walsh: I'll do what I can, but if it's not enough?

Raj: Than Vicky dies.

.

As the call ends Walsh and the others immediately begin planning how to use this to capture or kill this particular terrorist.

.

Jamal and Ishmael drive towards the softball game. Mary is in a different car, meeting them at the game. Jamal seems to be looking over his shoulder.

.

Ishmael: Something wrong Jamal?

Jamal: Just making sure we're not being followed.

Ishmael: I appreciate your vigilance, but the americans have no clue what we're planning.

Jamal: Something I don't understand. I assumer our brothers are attcking the game between West Point and Annapolis.

Ishmael: I can only hope, particularly since the vice-president is attending.

Jamal: So we attack our target at the same time.

Ishmael: Ofcourse, give the americans less time to respond.

Jamal: But 9am is pretty early for this softball game. By any chance did our superiors have anything to do with that?

Ishmael: I don't know. If they needed us to know they would have told us. All I'm certain of is we need to release this plague between 9am and 10am local time.

Jamal: Fair enough.

.

Before Ishmael can react Jamal takes his gun and shoots Ishmael in the head, killing him instantly. Jamal then calls Bill Buchanan at CTU.

.

Jamal: Bill, it's Jamal.

Bill: Jamal, do you have the container?

Jamal: Yes. Ishmael's dead, Mary is still loose. Ishmael said he had no idea where the other couriers where to strike. I think he was telling the truth, no reason his superiors would have told him anything he didn't need to know.

Bill: Just bring the virus to CTU and we'll disarm it. Good work agent Shabazz.

.

11:20


	33. Chapter 33

11:24

.

CTU is preparing to assault the Aryan Brotherhood's compound. Tony Almeida is in charge here, but Jack Bauer, Danny Sofer, and Vic Mackey are also participating in this raid. They need all the help they can get. CTU estimates that there are 16 people here, including Denisov. Most are heavily armed with assault weapons. It seems likely that these neo-nazies will kill Denisov rather than let CTU capture him. George Mason is observing the raid from CTU, he's invited Yusef Auda to watch with him, partly hoping to catch Yusef trying to warn his government or the neo-nazies about the raid. This would difinitively prove Qumar's complicity in this terrorist attack. But so far at least Yusef is just silently watching with the rest of them. President Bartlett also nervously awaits news of whether CTU successfully finds Denisov in this compound. The raid begins. The Aryan Brotherhood has been expecting this. They were obsesively paranoid, always knew the government would come for them. And they did everything they could to turn it into a self-fulfilling prophecy. They wanted people to take them and their racist B... S... seriously, even if it cost them their lives. Most of them are killed in the "Blaze of glory" they hoped for, even took three CTU agents down with them. But in the end Tony finds Anatoly Denisov, alive.

.

Tony: Dr Denisov?

Denisov: Yes.

Tony: You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit terrorism against the United States of America.

Denisov: I suggest we dispense with the formalities. I have knowledge you need to stop an attack that could kill millions of your countrymen. In exchange I want a full pardon, protection, and a guarantee I will be allowed to keep all of my assets.

.

11:35


	34. Chapter 34

11:39

.

Jack Bauer is informing president Bartlett of the situation with Anatoly Denisov.

.

Bartlett: So Denisov doesn't even deny helping the terrorists create a weaponized virus?

Jack: No mr president. He admits to everything, even to being payed through the money launderer Ted Coefell. We've connected Coefell to Denisov and the Aryan Brotherhood, but we still don't know his motives.

Bartlett: I hate giving a full pardon to a terrorist like this, is there any other way to break him?

Jack: No sir, not in the time available. Denisov claims he put a tiny tracking device on each of the virus containers.

Bartlett: How many containers are there?

Jack: He says 24, scatterred throught the country, but he doesn't know where exactly. Denisov will only give us the access codes after his terms are met.

Bartlett: Very well, I will grant him a full pardon, protection, and his assets will be secure.

.

Vice-president Brady is on his way to the West Point-Annapolis game. Secret Service agent Aron Pierce is advising against this.

.

Pierce: We know for a fact that the terrorists are attacking this game with a weaponized virus.

Brady: Yes, and we know who specifically is attacking the game, even setting a trap for him.

Pierce: And hopefully it will work, but for your own safety we should avoid this location.

Brady: We leave and it might spook him, he could just release the plague elsewhere. Hopefully CTU can stop the entire plague at once. And I'll certainly do my part on that front.

.

Daniel is calling an associate in his arms-running.

.

Daniel: Kim has been caught. I'm afraid the weapons she has are gone.

Associate: This is unfortunate. Is Kim in prison?

Daniel: Yes.

Associate: She could talk, does she know of my involvement?

Daniel: No, I promise she doesn't even know you exist.

Associate: Good, but she could still implicate you. I therefore leave it up to you how exactly to handle this matter.

.

11;46


	35. Chapter 35

11:50

.

Vice-president Brady is at the stadium, shaking hands with cadets from both academies. One is a young Nadia Yassir.

.

Brady: My friends, I would first like to thank you for your service. Too many young people waste their time with Youtube videos, Pokemon Go, and otherwise just slacking off. You are all the exceptions, dedicating yourself to the service of this great country. While you might have a little friendly rivalry, ultimately we are all on the same team. And today, regardless of which side wins this game, we are all making a stand, showing the world that we do not give up and we certainly don't give in to terrorism. Thank you.

.

Jamal Shabazz has returned to CTU Los Angelas with the influenza virus. Bill Buchanan informs Jamal that CTU Washington might have a lead on the remaining terrorist cells. God willing, the threat will be over in less than one hour. Then Bill is informed of something else.

.

Bill: It seems that your friend Mary is now at the softball game.

Jamal: Probably waiting for me and Ishmael to arrive with the virus.

Bill: Do you think she's armed?

Jamal: Probably. She has no intention of surviving. If Mary realizes that the virus isn't coming, she'll start shooting until sh is either gunned down herself, or she turns the gun on herself. I'll go there, I can disarm her before she starts murdering innocent people.

Bill: Be careful.

.

Raj is driving towards the game between West Point and Annapolis. He doesn't realize that Richard Walsh is setting a trap for him, but he knows that security will be tight. If he can't fulfill his objective, he will just kill as many people as possible.

.

In Chicago, an elderly woman named Patricia is working at a movie theatre. Noone could have guessed that she has a weponized influenza virus with her. Decades ago Patricia's teenage son comitted suicide, she ended up blaming the fact that he'd played a role-playing game called "The Gorgostone." Patricia became active in conservative religious circles, essentually trying to ban this game. Over time her accusations proved less and less credible, but she and others just became more and more paranoid about alleged "satanic" influences. And now, this movie theatre was showing "Gorgostone: The movie." The were also showing a Harry Potter movie, and one called "Bad girls go to Heaven." That last one seemed to be just a pretext to show attractive young women shooting guns, robbing banks, and engaged in lesbian sex scenes. Angels were even shown doing all of these things. Patricia and her two "followers" would release this plague on sinful hollywood movies. They weren't sure who exactly had recruited them for this, but they were happy to do what they assumed was God's will.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is informed by Leo Mcgarry of a development regarding Qumar. Specifically, their recent shooting down of the british civilian plane. This tape proves whether the incident was a tragic mistake, or outright terrorism.

.

Split screens show president Bartlett listening to this tape, Vice-president Brady shaking hands with cadets, Mary at her softball game, a gun clearly seen in her purse, Kimberly Bauer being arraigned for possession of illegal fire-arms, Jack Bauer showing Anatoly Denisov his pardon.

.

Jack: There you go, a full pardon. It's conditional on your full cooperation. Now, where is the influenza virus?

Denisov: There are 24 cannisters, given to true believers.

Jack: Believers in what?

Denisov: Hatred of the United States in America. Neo-nazies, islamo-fascists, I believe even one woman from the christian right. At any rate their assignment was to find large targets on their own. I can't say for certain where they are. But I placed a tiny transmitor on each cannister, and I can give your people the codes to track them. After that, it will be up to your local agents to stop them.

Jack: If even one of those cannisters releases the influenza virus, president Bartlett will revoke your pardon.

Denisov: Than I suggest we get started, and hope that none of the terrorists have disarmed my trackers.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Vice-president Wallace Brady goes to the pitchers mound for the ceremonial first pitch. He enjoys the crowd cheering for him. Nobody is chanting his name, but they keep chanting "U.S.A. U.S.A." And the applause makes Brady feel good.

.

Jack Bauer is preparing to go to the raid on the D.C. subway station. If Denisov is right, one of the cannisters will be released here. Vic Mackey wishes to come along, Jack is hesitant to allow this.

.

Vic: We both know you need all the help you can get right now.

Jack: I need someone I can trust.

Vic: What, you don't trust me?

Jack: Not for awhile now.

Vic: You really want to fail because you couldn't take along one extra man. We both know that, at my worst, I would never work with Second Wave.

Jack: But you would let them strike rather than do something for free.

Vic: I was just bluffing.

Jack: So you say, now. I may regret this, but you can come along.

.

Mary sits at the game, while the fire commissionar gives some speech. Where are Ishmael and Jamal. Their brothers and sisters are striking in less than one hour. If they don't get here soon, Mary plans to just start shooting randomely, killing as many americans as possible.

.

Raj arrives at the baseball game. It becomes clear that there is much extra security. Raj becomes spooked. If he can't fulfill his group's objective, at least he can kill some people, and hopefully it will force president Bartlett to call off the elections in Kashmir.

.

Lord John Marbury, the british ambassador to America, enters the White House Oval Office.

.

Marbury: You asked to see me mr president?

Bartlett: Yes John. American intelligence uncovered a tape, from the qumari air force. According to our translators, it says that they mistook your commercial plane for an american spy plane. Time stamps prove this tape was made mere seconds before the qumari jets fired. What happened was a tragic accident, not an act of war.

Marbury: It does not change the fact that they are developing nuclear weapons, and making improvements.

Bartlett: Military retaliation would drive the moderates and the intellectuals into the arms of the hardliners. I plan to use this tape for blackmail. The prime minister is very proud of his air force, he doesn't want the world to know they can't tell the difference between a spy plane and a civilian airliner. It would be easier to kind of apologize for the actions of one rogue pilot, and to offer a financial settlement to the victim's families. But if your government retaliates over this, the truth will come out, and England will lose credibility should military action become neccesary later.

Marbury: I will relay this to prime minister Grady, but we both know it might soon be neccessary.

Bartlett: We're not there yet. Diplomacy John, the duty of statesmen.

Marbury: And here I thought it was drinking and dancing.

.

12:12


	37. Chapter 37

12:16

.

Mary waits at the game. Ishmael and Jamal should have been here by now, it's only a matter of time before the americans find her. Mary grabs her gun from her purse, ready to shoot and kill as many cops, firefighters, and their families as she can. Then Mary sees Jamal, he gestures for her to come to him. As Mary is walking towards Jamal she wonders, where is Ishmael? Jamal was an american soldier once, the same as Mary. She suddenly thinks that maybe he wasn't willing to turn like she was. Jamal is a traitor, he must die for this. Mary takes her gun and fires at Jamal. He then takes his gun and shoots at Mary. When this brief shootout is over Mary is dead, Jamal is wounded.

.

Kimberly is in a holding cell, along with several other cellmates. Some seem to be drug-addicts. One young woman has a tattoo, of the number 88. Kim is a bit frightened by this, she knows what it means. The 8th letter of the english alphabet is "H." 88 really means HH, or Heil Hitler. Kimberly is nervous, what has she gotten herself into?

.

The game has begun, so far neither West Point nor Annapolis has scored, but then it's only the 1st inning. Raj has made his way into the stadium. Raj had considered leaving and finding another target, but the possibility of killing the vice-president, hitting two of America's military academies, he decided it was worth the risk. He's actually suprised that he was able to get in with this cannister. Maybe Walsh came through after all. Raj sees vice-president Brady being taken to the protected skybox seating. Secret Service clears a path for him, but some cadets from both academies stay to see and pay respects to the vice-president. Raj knows his chances ofinfecting the vice-president are small, but really his only chance. He throws the cannister at the vice-president. Secret Service quickly escorts Brady away. Aron Pierce stays behind to apprehend or kill Raj. Raj shoots at Pierce, wounding him. As Raj tries to escape cadet Nadia Yassir takes Pierce's gun and shoots Raj in the leg, preventing him from escaping. She looks at the cannister to stop it as well, but it didn't go off. This particular terrorist threat has been stopped.

.

12:25


	38. Chapter 38

12:29

.

The three neo-nazies are in the subway station. One notices man watching the news on his smart-phone. The newscaster is talking about an incident in Chicago. Apparently a crazy old woman tried to unleash a bio-threat at a movie theatre. The neo-nazies couldn't be certain, they had no direct knowledge of the other cells, but it seems that at least one of the other cells has been stopped. They decide to unleash their influenza immediately. Before they can, CTU arrives. Jack Bauer, Vic Mackey, Danny Sofer all with them. There is a brief shootout, all three neo-nazies killed. But before they die one tries to shoot at Danny. Acting on pure instinct Vic throws himself in front of this bullet. Vic is mortally wounded, but his sacrifice saved Danny and stopped these terrorists from murdering innocent people. Jack calls for medical, but there's nothing they can do for Vic Mackey. All Jack and Danny can do is be by Vic Mackey's side for the end.

.

Jack: You did it Vic, you saved a lot of lives today.

Danny: When Lee is old enough, I will tell him how you died saving these people, saving me.

Vic: Not a bad way to go out. Be honest Jack, you never would have helped me find my ex-wife and kids.

Jack: No, I wouldn't have.

Vic: What about Ronnie?

Jack: President Bartlett has already commuted his sentance. Ronnie will spend the rest of his life in a halfway house.

Vic: I guess that's the best I can do for him. Can't raise the rest of the strike team from the dead. Just promise you'll let my children that I died a hero.

Jack: I will, I promise.

Vic: Good. Be careful Jack. At first you can think you're only breaking the rules to save lives. But eventually, just don't end up like me.

.

And with that, Vic Mackey died. Danny actually cried for her former lover, the father of her child. Jack didn't know if Vic's actions today were enough to make up for his past sins, he was content leaving that decision to God. But right now, Jack did indeed mourn his former friend.

.

12:40


	39. Chapter 39

12:44

.

Kimberly Bauer remained in the holding cell. She hopes that Daniel will bail her out soon, she fears this place, these people. With good reason. Without warning one of the other inmates, the one with the "88" tattoo, attacks Kim. Kim defends herself, is even able to stab this neo-nazi with her own weapon. The guards arrive, take the other inmate to the prison infirmary, and put Kim in solitary confinement.

.

President Bartlett nervously awaits news of the operations. This was one of the hardest parts of being president. He had done all he could do, now he just had to wait. Whether one was democratically elected, or siezed power in a bloody revolution, this was the hardest part for any head of state. 24 terrorist cells, each one armed with a biological weapon. Some of them have been taken down, but if even one of the remaining cells activates, thousands of innocent men, women, and children, will die. Then Leo comes with news. All operations were successful, the terrorists were all dead or in custody, no release of any plague. The Oval Office suddenly erupts in cheers and applause, this particular terrorist threat is apparently over.

.

12:50


	40. Chapter 40

12:54

.

Tony Almeida arrives back at CTU. Michelle Dessler sees him, and is relieved. She had heard that Vic Mackey was killed, but feared it was actually Tony who was killed. Michelle decides to talk to him.

.

Michelle: I'm glad you're okay.

Tony: We were lucky.

Michelle: From what I hear you and the others were heroes.

Tony: Just doing our jobs, same as you were doing here.

Michelle: This whole thing, kind of reminds me what matters. So I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?

Tony: I was thinking of that, just working up the nerve to ask you out.

Michelle: You can take down terrorists with a weaponized virus, but you can't ask a girl out?

Tony: I'm not proud of it. But yes, I'd love to go on a date with you Michelle.

.

Jamal's father Elijah comes to see him in the hospital. He is relieved to hear that his son is expected to make a full recovery. Whatever their differences, Elijah does love his son.

.

John Marbury comes to see president Bartlett in the Oval Office.

.

Marbury: Mr president, congragulations on stopping this terrorist threat.

Bartlett: My agents deserve most of the credit.

Marbury: Well at any rate, congragulations.

Bartlett: Have you spoken to your prime minister?

Marbury: Yes. British intelligence is analyzing the tape. And prime minister Grady is conferring with her cabinet.

Bartlett: Regarding what exactly?

Marbury: Whether Qumar's actions 8 hours ago was a tragic accident, or deliberate terrorism, it does not change the fact that they are developing nuclear bombs, and they are aiming them at both of our countries. Tomorrow morning prime minister Grady will be addressing Parliament, and asking for a formal declaration of war against Qumar.

.

Split screens show Bartlett's shocked reaction, Kimberly Bauer in solitary confinement, Elijah at the hospital near Jamal, and an airport in England.

.

At the airport a woman named Bridget waits quietly for news. The terrorist threat in America has cancelled many flights, and all of these passengers have places to be. Then there is an announcement over the loudspeaker. The threat in America is over, flights will resume within the hour. Everyone is relieved, specifically Bridget. This shutdown temporarily delayed their plans, but they will soon resume. And their enemies will soon be made to pay for their crimes.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Bridget boards her plane in London. Normally she wouldn't approve of targeting civilians like this. But history taught her that when England embraced nationalist fervor, like voting for Brexit, her people got used as cannon fodder. Thus Bridget would do what she had to do to protect the irish people.

.

President Bartlett is on the phone with prime minister Grady of England.

.

Bartlett: If you bomb Qumar now, you might destroy some of their nuclear facilities, but it will destroy any chance of ending their nuclear program peacefully.

Grady: That is no longer a realistic option.

Bartlett: And what happens when you use the pretext of the plane bombing, and the world learns the truth? England will lose crdibility on any future military action.

Grady: Mr president, this will happen with or without America's support.

Bartlett: And what then?

Grady: We will eliminate the threat of Qumari nuclear bombs, whatever it takes.

Bartlett: When do you plan for this attack to begin?

Grady: Tomorrow I ask Parliament for a formal declaration of war. If we get it, probably within four or five days.

Bartlett: What would it take to get you to back off?

Grady: The resignation of the Qumari prime minister, the exiling of the hardliner clerics, and for them to not only end their nuclear program but open it up to inspections from the United Nations.

.

Bartlett knew that war seemed very likely, but he had some hope, if he could somehow find middle ground between two intractable enemies.

.

Jack Bauer was in CTU, giving his statement about what had happenned. George Mason came to talk with Jack.

.

Mason: Thanks for your help today Jack.

Jack: Just doing my duty.

Mason: If you're not too busy we could use your help on something else. The suspect from the West Point-Annapolis game, we think he might know more than he's told us. You're pretty good at interrogation, mind lending a hand?

Jack: Sure, I can help.

.

Jack walked over to the interrogation room and began questioning Raj Singh.

.

Jack: We found the tape you made, claiming you were doing this for Allah. Except, according to our records, you and your father are both hindu. So either you're a convert, or you want us to think you're a muslim terrorist. I'm thinking you planned to die in your mission, but no such luck. That means you're looking at a long prison sentance, possibly life. At your age, that would be a long sentance. So if you ever want a chance to get out and see your father...

Raj: I will never see my father again, not in this life. They murdered him, right in front of me. Because of my carelessness, he knew too much.

Jack: If they murdered your father, why would you still do what they wanted?

Raj: I was going to die either way, figured I should at least protect my people.

Jack: How exactly would releasing the plague help your people?

Raj: The theory was that if a muslim terrorist did this, president Bartlett would not have the support to continue with the elections in Kashmir next month. In a free election the muslims would vote to go with Pakistan, my people would have been subjected to sharia law, or slaughtered outright, just for being hindu.

Jack: I didn't know about your father. But the elections will happen, and president Bartlett will do all he can to ensure the rights of all, hindu and muslim. Even if you'd been successful, and blamed the muslims, it would have only strengthened Bartlett's resolve to not back down. In the meantime, the people you worked for, murdered your father. Why wouldn't you want to make them pay. I'm not talking about a pardon, or redemption, I'm talking about some good old fashioned revenge. What do you say?

Raj: What do you want to know?

Jack: Everything you know.

Raj: That could take awhile,we should get started.

.

1:07


	42. Chapter 42

1:11

.

Kimberly Bauer sat in solitary confinement, terrified for her future. She had no idea why that neo-nazi attacked her. Maybe she was just a paranoid drug-addict, or maybe her beloved Daniel tried to have her killed to keep her quiet. Kim thought she was doing good, having some fun, and making a tidy profit all at the same time. Now she was scared. Even if noone killed her, she was looking at several years in prison.

.

Bridget anxiously awaits for her flight to take off. She tells the flight attendant that her anxiety was becuse the earlier grounding has already made her late. This civilian doesn't realize that soon, Bridget will be in a position to have her murdered, should she so choose.

.

Secretary Hellar comes to see Richard Walsh in the holing room.

.

Walsh: Is it true, the threat is over?

Hellar: Yes, it seems the plague was prevented from being released, all of the terrorist carriers are dead or in custody.

Walsh: And Jamey Farrell?

Hellar: Still working at CTU, helping to gather evidence. It's clear now you planted that evidence, no charges will be brought against her.

Walsh; Good, I'm glad that no harm will come to her. What about me?

Hellar: There will likely be charges against you later. Because of your cooperation, we have no problem releasing you on your own recognissance. But we can't allow you to remain here. Go home, spend some time with your family, while you can.

Walsh: Thank you sir.

.

At CTU Jack Bauer continues interrogating Raj. Raj has revealed that one of his contacts was a young man named Daniel, who claimed to be an israeli arms dealer. Jack shows Raj a picture of every known israeli operative who fit the description Raj gave, in particular his age. So far Raj doesn't recognize Daniel. Jack believes that Raj is telling the truth, but they seem to be looking for an unknown operative.

.

Jack: You're certain none of these people is the operative you met?

Raj: Yes I'm certain. These people killed my father, I want them to pay.

Jack: Are you sure that "Daniel" or whatever his real name might be, is israeli?

Raj: That's what he claimed. He seemed to have a slight accent, but I'm not an expert. He said his father used to do covert work back in the 1980s.

Jack: His father?

Raj: I don't know his father's name, but he's around 50, losing his hair.

Jack: So you have seen his father?

Raj: Yes, I saw Daniel talking to him a few times.

.

At this point Jack used the computer to show Raj a number of pictures of known israeli operatives who fit this description. Finally Raj identified one of them.

.

Raj: That's him, I'm certain.

.

Raj had identified Abraham Cohen as Daniel's father. Abraham even had a son named Daniel, whom Raj identified as the man he'd been working with. Jamey Farrell immediately looked u what CTU had on Abraham and Daniel Cohen. Abraham Cohen was an arms dealer who had dual american and israeli citizenship. During the 1980s he sold to both sides in the Iran-Iraq war, and sold to the mujahadeen in Afghanistan, despite the fact that they did't really recognize his right to exist. Abraham was thought to be retired, and until today there was no evidence of Daniel being involved in anything illegal. Jack however seemed to believe that Raj was telling the truth. But Michelle Dessler discovered something about Daniel, something that George Mason should know immediately.

.

1:19


	43. Chapter 43

1:27

.

Jack Bauer went to George Mason's office.

.

Mason: What do you think? Is Abraham Cohen just a mercenary arms dealer?

Jack: I don't know. Durinf the Iran-Iraq war he sold to both sides, it's possible that he just wanted both sides to lose.

Mason: Makes sense, the ayatollah Khomeine and Suddam Hussein were both avowed enemies of Israel. But as long as they were fighting each other, they weren't attacking Israel. But what about the fact that Cohen was selling to the mujahadeen, even the taliban?

Jack: At the time the Soviet Union was considered to be the bigger threat to Israel. For better or worse the mujahadeen were the only ones fighting the Red Army.

Mason: We believe we found where Cohen is currently. He owns a local pizza parlor. He might be using it to launder money for his more illegal business, but it's also a functioning pizza place. We will use your insight when we arrest him.

Jack: Do you want me to stay and help?

Mason: We need to talk. Daniel Cohen was spotted at a gun show earlier today, buying the legal limit. He likely hired local people to buy more guns.

Jack: Makes sense.

Mason: One of the people at the gun show, was your daughter Kimberly.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Mason: Kim was arrested, a couple of hours ago. She had in her car, several firearms, asault weapons even, that were legally registered to Daniel's other employees.

Jack: You're saying Kim is involved in gun-running?

Mason: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Jack: My god. Where is she being held?

Mason: Here's the address of the prison. According to the warden, there was an attempt on her life. Whatever she's involved in, someone wants to shut her up. They're keeping her isolated for her own protection, but you need to get her to talk.

Jack: I just found out that my daughter's been arrested, and you want me to use this to get intel?

Mason: Yes Jack, because the best way to keep her alive is to take down the people she's been working with. Am I wrong?

Jack: No, for better or worse my family's interests still coincide with what CTU needs. I'll do what I can.

.

On Bridget's flight, one of the pilots is eating his meal, when he suddenly begins having chest pains. The other pilot is not suprised by this, he just nods to the flight attendant. She holds him down as he loses consciousness, for the last time. As the flight attendant leaves the surviving pilot changes course. The flight attendant nods to Bridget and two other hijackers. They begin removing guns from their carry-on bags. The other passengers become frightened as the pilot makes an announcement.

.

Pilot: Attention british passengers, this flight has been taken over by the Irish Republican Army. You have all been taken as prisoners of war. We shall allow you to call your relatives now, let them know you are alive at least for now. If they wish you to return safely they should begin lobbying members of Parliament. If they meet our demands, you should be returned to your families in a day or so. If they do not, you will be executed. The british authorities might ask us to release some of you right away as a show of good faith, we are willing to do this. If you remain calm and do not attempt any heroics you will be seriously considered for early release. However, prime minister Grady might stall, hoping to plan a rescue operation. If that is the case, we will execute the troublemakers first. So for your own sake, please remain calm.

.

1:36


	44. Chapter 44

1:40

.

President Bartlett is in the Oval Office with his senior staff, trying to figure out how to keep England from retaliating against Qumar. But it seems that prime minister Grady was preparing for this even before the tragedy with the plane being shot down. Then Secret Service agent Aron Pierce informs the president of an urgent development.

.

Aron: Mr president, a british plane has been hijacked by terrorists claiming to be with the Irish Republican Army.

Bartlett: Are they taking hostages, or are they planning to use the plane as a weapon?

Aron: They say they're taking hostages, but the 9/11 hijackers claimed the same thing. At any rate, for your own safety, we need to evacuate you to the bunker. Zoey's already being moved for her safety as well.

.

Bartlett began following agent Pierce to the bunker. The president knew that the chances of ending the conflict peacefully had just gone down even further. Whether or not the IRA was working with the other terrorists, it would be next to impossible for Grady to be seen backing down.

.

At the skybox of the baseball stadium vice-president Brady is playing chess with cadet Nadia Yassir, one of the heroes who stopped the virus from being released here. Brady has ben informed that Nadia is one of the best chess players at Annapolis, so he feels less bad about the fact that he's losing to her. Then Secret Service informs Brady about the hijacking of the british plane, and he knows he must leave the baseball game and help advise president Bartlett during this current crises.

.

CTU is moving Raj outside. Raj knows he has thrown away his life for nothing. His plan failed, the elections in Kashmir will happen on schedule, his father has been killed, and he will likely spend the rest of his life in prison. But that will not be as long as Raj had feared. As the guards bring Raj outside a sniper takes his shot, and kill Raj instantly.

.

1:47


	45. Chapter 45

1:52

.

All of CTU is talking about the assasination of Raj Singh. It isn't hard to figure out who is responsible, the terrorists he was working with. They murdered him to prevent him from talking. The bigger mystery is how the terrorist sniper knew his location. George Mason calls Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler into his office.

.

Mason: I just got off the phone with Ryan Chapelle at Division. It seems that a terrorist sniper also murdered Anatoly Denisov a few minutes ago. There's no way it could be the same sniper, he wouldn't have had enough time to get to both locations.

Tony: Any idea how they knew their locations?

Mason: No, but Division is quite curious. What about Yusef Auda?

Michelle: He knew we had Raj in custody, I didn't see him transmit anything to anyone.

Mason: Can't rule him out, or for that matter Jamey Farrell.

Michelle: Walsh admitted he set her up.

Mason: It doesn't explain why the terrorists gave her three hundred thousand dollars. Truth was it might have been a clever way for them to pay her for services rendered, and give her an alibi. She did admit to being Ira Gaines' lover. Then there's Milo Pressman, an outside contractor. We're going to have to be very careful what we tell any of them.

.

Zoey Bartlett is being taken into a location in the woods. This isn't a location she's too familiar with, but agent Hunter assures her this is a safehouse. As they reach the safehouse they meet their contact, Ira Gaines. Gaines immediately takes out his gun, and orders a frightened Zoey into the house.

.

Split screens show Zoey being brought into the "Safehouse", Jack Bauer driving to see Kim, CTU getting ready to arrest Abraham Cohen, President Bartlett reviewing the situation from the White House Bunker, and in England prime minister Grady meeting with her cabinet and other members of Parliament.

.

It is late evening in England. This cabinet meeting has much take-out food scattered around, clearly Grady is expecting an all-nighter. Coburn is the main opposition leader, he is ready to voice his concerns if he feels that Grady is about to make a mistake.

.

Grady: As you know IRA terrorists have hijacked a british plane. Given today's earlier attacks in America, I have to consider the possibility that they plan to use this plane to hit a large civilian target. I am therefore ordering the plane to be shot down.

Coburn: If you do that, every man, woman, and child on that plane will die.

Grady: I am well aware of this. However, if we don't, many more civilians will die.

Coburn: We don't know they plan to use the plane as a weapon.

Grady: We can't take that chance. If this is true, than it is already too late for those passengers. If nothing else, it will show the world that terrorism always fails. This is not a decision I take lightly, but it is neccessary. Let the liberal press blame me if they want, but it is going to happen.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2;00:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Conner, an irish nationalist, has hijacked this civilian plane. His rader has detected a british fighter jet coming towards him. This plane has no defensive measures, and cannot outrun a fighter jet. Maybe he can avoid this jet for another 15 minutes, but not long enough to land in a safe destination. If Conner cannot convince the fighter pilot to abandon his mission, everyone onboard, civilian and hijacker alike, will be killed.

.

Jack has arrived at the prison, Kimberly is brought to see him. Kim is suprised to see her father here, and a little ashamd of her recent actions.

.

Jack: Is it true? Are you involved in gun-running?

Kim: Sort of.

Jack: What does that mean?

Kim: My boyfriend Daniel, he convinced me we were giving weapons to jewish groups around the world. Helping them defend themselves in countries where they face severe persecution.

Jack: They tell me someone tried to kill you in here.

Kim: Some neo-nazi drug-addict. I doubt she was working under Daniel's orders.

Jack: Daniel Cohen and his father are involved in more than just gun-running, and for less altruistic reasons than jewish self-defense. We don't know what there endgmae is, but they don't like loose ends. Your only chance to survive, maybe get a reduced sentance, is to tell the district attorney everything you know.

Kim: Okay.

.

Abraham Cohen is at his pizza place, pitching in at the kitchen. The tv in the restaurant is still playing the West Point-Annapolis game. Abraham would be more interested in the news, but he knows his customers would rather watch sports today. Suddenly a health inspector, named Tony Almeida, enters the kitchen, asking to speak with mr Cohen.

.

Abraham: Can I help you?

Tony: I'm Tony Almeida, I'm with the Health Department.

Abraham: Well feel free to look around this kitchen. As you can see, we keep it clean.

Tony: I heard a rumor that there was someone in the kitchen earlier today, who was sneezing repeatedly.

Abraham: That's not true. I give my employees sick days to avoid exactly that.

Tony: Can we speak privately in your office?

Abraham: Very well.

.

Abraham assumed Tony wanted a bribe, and as a restaurant owner he couldn't afford to antagonize a health inspector. He was somewhat more surpised when Tony pulled a gun in the office.

.

Abraham: What the hell is this?

Tony: I'm actually from CTU, we have some questions about your gun-running.

Abraham: I gave all that up years ago. And for the record, I only sold to groups that were fighting Israel's enemies. I was a soldier, like you. But now I'm just an honest businessman.

Tony: Than you wouldn't mind answering some questions.

Abraham: Fine. Before we get started, you should know that I keep a gun in my drawer here, in case I'm ever robbed. But I'm not going to antagonize an american agent.

.

Gaines and agent Hunter force Zoey to make a tape. To let her know she is alive, and will remain so, as long as their demands are met.

.

2:08


	47. Chapter 47

2:12

.

In the White House bunker president Bartlett is informed of a development by Leo.

.

Leo: Prime minister Grady has ordered the hijacked plane shot down.

Bartlett: Even though it will kill hundreds of innocent civilians.

Leo: She's afraid that the terrorists plan to use this plane as a weapon. If it were an american plane, I might advise you to do the same thing.

Bartlett: I need to talk to her immediately.

Leo: The order's been given, it will be over in a few minutes. I'm afraid it's too late to stop it.

.

On the hijacked plane Bridget informs Conner of a development.

.

Bridget: Our friends in Sangala say that Bashir is willing to take us in, but he won't send anyone to help us get there.

Conner: We can't outrun this fighter jet, but maybe I can reason with this other pilot.

.

Conner begins making communication with the british fighter pilot, a man named Charlie.

.

Conner: My name is Conner Mcnamara, of the Irish Republican Army. Who am I speaking to?

Charlie: Call me Charlie.

Conner: Okay Charlie, am I right in assuming that your orders are to shoot us all down?

Charlie: Those are my orders. Parliament fears you'll use this plane as a weapon.

Conner: I'm not. These passengers are hostages. I don;t like having to do this to civilians, but Brexit, and Grady's refusal to allow Northern Ireland to seceed, have made this neccessary.

Charlie: I cannot disobey orders.

Conner: We're on our way to Sangala. President Bashir has agreed to grant us assylum and try to negotiate a peaceful solution. You can escort us there, make sure we land safely.

Charlie: I would be disobeying orders, I could get in trouble with my superiors.

Conner: Maybe you would. But if you shoot us down, you probably won't lose sleep over killing me, but you would have to live with killing our hostages. You help us get to Sangala, there's a good chance that most or all of these hostages will be freed. Either way, you're the one who has to live with your actions.

.

Charlie thought about this. He had the plane in his sight, he could have shot it down now. But Conner was right about one thing, Charlie would have to live with his actions for the rest of his life.

.

Charlie: How many children are on this flight?

Conner: I'm not sure.

Charlie: I escort you to Sangala, I want your word that you'll release the children immediately.

Conner: Have to release some as a sign of good faith.

Charlie: I want them all released immediately.

Conner: Very well, you have my word.

Charlie: Okay. I'll make sure you get to Sangala, and I'll accept whatever consequences might come later.

.

2:22


	48. Chapter 48

2:26

.

At the White House president Bartlett is informed that the british fighter pilot refused to shoot down the hijacked plane. He is greatly relieved.

.

Bartlett: I guess the pilot couldn't bring himself to shoot down a plane full of women and children.

Leo: Suppossedly he negotiated to get the children released immediately once the plane lands.

Bartlett: God willing. Are they getting ready to land?

Leo: Yes, in Sangala. General Bashir is giving them sanctuary in the part where his army has control.

Bartlett: So the hopes of a peaceful solution rests on a mediator, who's tactics border on genocide.

Leo: Bashir has made some reforms, some efforts at peace with president Deby.

Bartlett: I'm aware that he's the one we have to negotiate with if we want peace in Sangala. I'm also aware that president Deby's hands are far from clean in that conflict.

Leo: Bashir wants international credibility. I don't think he's the solution to the larger problem, but he might be the solution to this one.

.

Tony continues questioning Abraham Cohen.

.

Abraham: I have nothing to do with any kind of terrorist attack against America. Why would I want to risk damaging american support for Israel?

Tony: President Bartlett is trying to presure Israel to give up it's settlements in the West Bank, allow the right of return for at least some palestinians, possibly even giving up full control of Jerusalem. Maybe you want to put pressure on Bartlett to stop this?

Abraham: I was never a diplomat. I'd be okay with Bartlett or any president doing what they must for a just peace. If that means giving up Jerusalem, or any other condition that is fair for my people, so be it. I want peace, want my son have the peace I never knew.

Tony: Your son?

Abraham: Any parent wants their children to do better than they themselves did.

Tony: Why then would you get your son involved in gun-running?

Abraham: What do you mean?

Tony: We know your son was at the gun show, hiring locals to buy the legal limit of guns. His girlfriend, Kimberly Bauer, was arrested. She will talk eventually.

Abraham: I hired the locals. My son knew nothing about why I wanted the guns.

Tony: Did he know about you taking a contract out on Kim in prison?

Abraham: Ofcourse not, he'd never forgive me if he knew about that.

Tony: How did you arrange the hit in a woman's prison?

Abraham: Through an intermediary.

Tony: Who's the intermediary?

Abraham: I don't know his real name.

Tony: What was his alias?

Abraham: I don't remember.

Tony: Then how did you know you could trust him. You really didn't know anything about this, Daniel acted on his own.

Abraham: I always told him how, back in the day, I did what I had to do to protect our people. He didn't see the blood, the horrors of war, didn't know about my sleepless nights. I'd do it all again to protect the jewish people, but I wanted a better life for my son.

Tony: But he wanted the adventure, the money.

Abraham: And I never suspected anything. I'll cooperate in any way I can, if you can promise full immunity for Daniel.

.

President Bartlett fears he will not be able to find a way to rescue the hostages in Sangala, when he is informed of another hostage situation. The president watches the internet broadcast in horror. His daughter Zoey nervously reads the statement, saying she will be executed if her father does not comply with her captors' demands.

.

2:34


	49. Chapter 49

2:38

.

Zoey nervously paces in her cell. Her guard, a man named Abaeze, watches the news on a little television. They seem to just be picking up the story of her abduction.

.

Zoey: Why are you doing this, I didn't do anything to you?

Abaeze: Abebi did nothing to your father. Abebi was my daughter, she was nine years old. I had a small stand in the market place, me and my wife made bread, Abebi sold it. I told her not to dance in public, afraid that the fanatics would hurt her. Then one day, your father ordered a drone strike to hit this market place. He said it was to kill terrorists, that they were planning an attack. I flagged down the first car I could find, begged them to take me to the hospital. They drove us, one of them waited with me, let me cry on his shoulder when the doctor told me that my child was dead. Do you know who this man was, Syed Ali, a man called a terrorist by your father. But Syed showed me great compassion, and he gave me new purpose. I thank him and Allah for allowing me to personally take vengeance on your father. Right now he is feeling the pain I have felt every day since my child died. What happens next, we will see.

.

Jack Bauer silently watches while the prosecutor continues talking to his daughter. Hopefully Kim will get immunity for her cooperation, or at least a lesser sentance. Jack gets a call from Tony Almeida.

.

Jack: Tony, is this important?

Tony: Yes Jack. We need your help. I know you're with Kim, but this could help her case. At the very least, help take down the people who tried to have her killed.

Jack: What do you need?

.

President Bartlett, already fearful for his daughter's life, is told of yet another problem. A civilian plane is flying to close to a nuclear power plant in California. No word on whether the plane was hijacked, but all things considered they can't rule it out. President Bartlett has to make a very important decision, whether to shoot the plane down, or risk them hitting a nuclear power plant. He has only 30 seconds to give the order. The FAA is still trying to contact the plane, so far nothing. Bartlett wants to wait till the last possible second. If the plane has indeed been hijacked it's already too late for the civilians onboard. If not, Bartlett doesn't want any more innocent blood on his hands. Finally, they make contact with the plane. The pilot says they had to change course due to ad weather, they're moving away from the power plant immediately. Bartlett begins talking to Leo in private.

.

Bartlett: I almost killed a plane full of innocent people.

Leo: You didn't have a choice. Thank God this worked out.

Bartlett: This time. We don't know what Zoey's abductors want. What if they ask me to shoot down some other plane?

Leo: You wouldn't.

Bartlett: I can't be sure of that.

Leo: There's a room full of people who wouldn't let that happen.

Bartlett: As long as I'm the president it's my decision. I can't let them yank the president like that, this country deserves better. Call vice-president Brady, and convene the cabinet.

.

2:47


	50. Chapter 50

2:51

.

President Bartlett goes into his cabinet meeting. Vice-president Brady is also here, they all have a rough idea what Bartlett is about to say.

.

Bartlett: You all probably already know that my youngest daughter Zoey was kidnapped. I greatly fear that they will use her as leverage, force me to do, God only knows. This country deserves a more rational leader right now. Therefore I am asking you to invoke the 25th amendment to the constitution, and make vice-president Brady temporary acting president. I don't need a unanimous vote, but I want one. We need to show the world that we still have a clear functioning government.

Brady: Thank you mr president, I won't let you down. I'll do all I can to get Zoey back.

Bartlett: Thank you Wallace.

.

As the cabinet begins the official process of voting George Mason at CTU gets a call from his informant Yuri Barkov.

.

Mason: Yuri, do you have anything good?

Yuri: Possibly. You said that a man named Ted Cofell was one of the people financing the attack against your country.

Mason: We think so, can't figure out his motive though.

Yuri: I might have one. Ted Cofell died in a car accident, before his first birthday, along with both of his parents.

Mason: I don't understand.

Yuri: 16 years later, the KGB recruited a young serb named Borvo Sobrinna, trained him for deep cover work in America. He was given the identity of Ted Cofell, who would have been the same age and race as Borvo Sobrinna had he lived. His assignment was to attend an american college, get a degree in economics, and infiltrate the american financial sector. He graduated college in 1992, by which time the U.S.S.R. no longer existed. He continued his original mission, but he switched his allegiance to Victor Drazen and his ultra-nationalist serbian policies. Ofcourse Victor Drazen is dead now, allegedly by your country. At any rate, we believe that this man might have switched his allegiance again. We don't know to what group. But Borvo Sobrinna had both a marxist disdain for all religion, and a serbian hatred of muslims, particularly albanians, his parents were killed by a terrorist bomb planted by ethnic albanians. This is what we have on him, hope it helps.

.

President Bartlett's cabinet has temporarily voted him out of office, he is signing the papers now. Split screens show this, Jack Bauer driving to help with Tony's plan, Zoey still nervously pacing in her cell, the hijacked plane landing at a sangalan airport.

.

Brady; By the way, did they ever find out what happenned with the plane in California?

Bartlett: Yeah, it was just a couple of idiot pilots playing chicken.

Brady: Chicken? With hundreds of innocent passengers, on the day of a crises.

Bartlett: They will be prosecuted.

Brady: They'd better be. But from now on unidentified aircraft get one warning. I don't care if my son is on the plane on the way to visit my mother.

Bartlett: You're not concerned about an accidental shootdown.

Brady: You are dismissed mr Bartlett.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	51. Chapter 51

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Press secretary CJ Cregg goes into the White House Press Room and begins briefing the press.

.

CJ: An hour ago terrorists kidnapped Zoey Bartlett. Fearing that the terrorists would use her as leverage president Bartlett enacted the 25th amendment and temporarily handed the presidency to vice-president Brady.

.

While CJ opens the room up to questions Abaeze begins interrogating Zoey.

.

Abaeze: It seems your father does not care much for you.

Zoey: Maybe he figures you'll just kill me anyway.

Abaeze: We shall see. Do you have a special number to call him?

Zoey: Why?

Abaeze: Bartlett might not be president anymore, but he can still face justice. Tell me this phone number, or I will kill you myself right now.

.

Tony Almeida brings a hand-cuffed Abraham Cohen outside. He still refuses to talk until his son Daniel is granted full immunity. Suddenly an unseen sniper begins shooting at them. Tony goes down, apparently dead. A masked figure comes forward and forces Abraham into a car at gunpoint. When they are gone, Tony and the others get up, hoping Jack's plan is working. Jack begins interrogating Abraham in the car.

.

Abraham: Who are you?

Jack: Jack Bauer. I don't believe we've met. But our children used to date, until your son tried to have my daughter killed.

Abraham: You're Kim's father. For what it's worth, I had no idea what Daniel was planning. I always liked Kim.

Jack: Whether or not you were involved is irrelevant. I'm going to use you as leverage to force your son to get the contract against my daughter. If he doesn't, then you die.

.

Wallace Brady is now in a meeting with admiral Fitzwallace and Kate Harper.

.

Fitzwallace: The plane has landed in Sangala. Bashir is with them, he's telling local media he can convince both sides to resolve this peacefully.

Brady: Bashir as a peacemaker, I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone.

Harper: Bashir's brought his personal doctor to examine the hostages. The doctor is an asset. He's been having covert meetings with one of Deby's top doctors. The doctors are trying to work out a deal to call a truce, in regards to getting A.I.D.S. medication to both sides.

Brady: Is this a back-channel between Deby and Bashir, or are the doctors acting on their own?

Fitzwallace: We don't know, but if it's the second we might be able to blackmail the doctor into helping us if he can.

Brady: Well that's something. Have the IRA demanded that England not retaliate against Qumar?

Harper: Not yet, but given the historical working relationship between the IRA and groups in the middle east, we can't rule it out.

Brady: Well we can't give in to terrorists, irish or muslim. I want our forces on standby, ready to attack qumari nuclear facilities. By now the whole world is watching, waiting to see how we respond to Zoey Bartlett's kidnapping. They'll see what happens to those who attack the first family, and those who support it.

.

President Bartlett recieves a call. The called ID says it's Zoey, she gave the five digit code that proves it's from her, although Bartlett doesn't recognize the phone number. He prays that Zoey escaped and found a pay phone.

.

Bartlett: Zoey?

Zoey: Dad?

Bartlett: Zoey, did you escape?

Abaeze: No, she did not.

Bartlett: Who is this?

Abaeze: My ame is irrelevant. Just one of the many people who's lives have been shattered by the american military juggernaut.

Bartlett: You have my daughter?

Abaeze: Yes. What would you do to get her back?

Bartlett: Well I'm not the president anymore so what I can give you is somewhat limited. I can give you money.

Abaeze: Do not insult me by thinking I am some corrupt beaurocrat who can simply be bought off.

Bartlett: Very well, what do you want?

Abaeze: Justice. I want you to turn yourself over to me and my friends by 4pm. If we cannot make you pay for your crimes, than your daughter will die in your place.

.

3:09


	52. Chapter 52

3;13

.

President Bartlett went to see his wife Abby. Abby was understandably having trouble with the fact that her baby had been kidnapped. She knew that Jed was in pain over this as well, but she also partly blamed him for what was happenning.

.

Abby: Why is this happenning?

Jed: I don't know.

Abby: Is it because of some of your actions as president?

Jed: I don't know, I hope not. They've offered to let Zoey go if I surrender myself to them for their "Justice."

Abby: Are you going to do it?

Jed: Yes.

Abby: As much as I want Zoey back, how do you know they'll keep their word?

Jed: I don't, but it's the best I can do. I can't promise it will work, but I swear I will do everything I can to bring our daughter back.

.

Jack Bauer has Abraham call his son Daniel.

.

Daniel: Dad, is everything okay?

Abraham: Not really. Is it true that you're working with these terrorists?

Daniel: Whatever I'm doing, I'm doing to protect our people, just like you did.

Abraham: This isn't the life I wanted for you. I won't apologize for my actions, but I wanted you to do better.

Daniel: Maybe we'll get there, but not today.

Jack: Enough of this.

Daniel: Who is this?

Jack: Jack Bauer, Kim's father. I know you tried to have her killed.

Daniel: Nothing personal, just business.

Jack: So's this. I have your father. Whatever happens to Kim, happens to your dad.

Daniel: Okay, I'll call off the hit of your daughter.

Jack: Not enough. I want evidence, leverage to make sure you never go after us again.

Daniel: Fine, I'll get the evidence you want, and text you where to meet.

.

In the airport in Sangala the hostages are being processed. Conner and Bridget have decided to honer their agreement and release the children immediately. President Bashir plans to use this opportunity to boost his own credibility, make himself seem like a peacemaker. He has even brought his personal doctor to examine the hostages. One young woman, around 25, begins exhiiting chest pains. Bridget and the doctor investigate.

.

Doctor: What is wrong?

Woman: It's my baby. Please, I can't lose my baby.

Bridget: You don't look pregnant.

Woman: I'm only two months along. Please, I'm begging you.

.

Bridget thinks for a moment. This woman could be faking this pregnancy. But if she isn't, if the stress causes a miscarriage, it could hurt the IRA's credibility. Still, even if they let her go, plenty of british hostages remain as effective bargaining chips.

.

Bridget: Very well, you can leave with the children and go to the hospital.

.

President Bartlett speaks with Aron Pierce, asking for permission to do this.

.

Bartlett: You can put a tracking device on me. Then you can find where they're holding me and Zoey.

Aron: Sir, even if they don't find it, there's no guarantee we can rescue you in time. They might just want to kill you immediately.

Bartlett: Do you have any children Aron?

Aron: A son, he's in the navy.

Bartlett: If someone were holding him hostage, wouldn't you do all you could to save him.

Aron: Probably. But I never ran for president.

Bartlett: Please Aron, I'm asking you, one father to another, let me save my child.

.

3;23


	53. Chapter 53

3:27

.

At the White House Secret Service is planting two tracking devices on president Bartlett. One will be easily found by the terrorists, the other will be harder to find. Hopefully it is cleverly concealed, and avoid their devices, hopefully.

.

Jack Bauer is holding Abraham Cohen hostage, Tony Almeida is following close behind. Jack has no intention of actually killing Abraham, but he needs his fear to be real. Than Daniel Cohen calls.

.

Daniel: Okay, I have a file, bank transfers, recordings, things which prove my involvement in terrorism. With this as a bargaining chip, I won't be able to go after Kim again. They also prove Kim's involvement in gun-running. She might not have fully known what she was involved in, but the state could very well execute her anyway. So if I give this to you, I wouldn;t recommend going to the police with it.

Jack: I'm a superstitious man. If Kim dies in a car accident, if she were to suddenly hang herself, or if she gets hit by a bolt of lightning, I will hold you responsible whether you are or not. And I will go to CTU with this.

Daniel: Understood. I'm sending you the location to meet.

.

After the call ended Daniel calls his associate, Ted Cofell. Ted Cofell is in a nice home in the woods, surrounded by armed guards.

.

Ted: Is it done?

Daniel: Jack Bauer is coming to the meeting. He thinks I'm giving him evidence.

Ted: And when he finds it's a fake?

Daniel: He's an irrational ex-CTU agent who's suffering a psychotic break. What I do to him is self-defense, just protecting my father.

Ted: Make sure he doesn't survive. If he does, my superiors are not as forgiving as I am.

Daniel: Understood.

.

Jack drove a captive Abraham to the park for the exchange.

.

Abraham: I never wanted this life for my son.

Jack: Yeah, I never wanted Kim involved in anything like this either. She really thought she was helping people with self-defense. Ofcourse she's young, foolish, in love. Maybe our children aren't above doing this for adventure or money, but maybe they thought it was the right thing.

Abraham: Maybe they learned from us. I feel like Vito Chorleone in the "Godfather." He did his violence to give a better life for his children.

Jack: And the saga ends with one of his sons murdering another of his children. Good movie.

Abraham: Well the first two at least. And now, you and I might live to see the tragedy unfold personally.

.

President Bartlett recieves another call from Abaeze.

.

Abaeze: Have you reached a decision?

Bartlett: Yes, I've ditched my Secret Service protection and am handing myself over to you.

Abaeze: Good. I'll text you the location to meet by 4pm. Zoey will not be there yet.

Bartlett: You said you'd release her.

Abaeze: And we will. My associates will hold her, but if I see Secret Service, they will kill her. Only once we have you safely in our custody they will release Zoey.

.

3:35


	54. Chapter 54

3:39

.

Acting president Brady was finishing his briefing on retaliation against Qumar.

.

Fitzwallace: We should prapare for further retaliation, even invasion, should Qumar attempt to retaliate for this.

Brady: How long before we can invade Qumar?

Fitzwallace: A month. We couldn;t invade in summer, the heat would kill many of our soldiers before they ever reached the capitol.

Brady: Then you have one month to figure out the likely level of resistance by the qumari people.

Harper: Prime minister Grady doesn't wish to begin bombing their nuclear facilities until after the hostage crises is resolved, one way or another.

Brady: SHe thinks the IRA is working with Second Wave.

Harper: She isn;t sure. At any rate, she fears that if England bombs Qumar now, the IRA will assume Grady is beyond negotiating with, and just kill all the hostages to send a message.

Brady: We should wait until Zoey is back, or that becomes impossible, before the bombing. For now we keep our forces on standby.

.

Daniel Cohen waits in the park for Jack Bauer to arrive with his father. He has several local gang-bangers in the park, as covertly as they can manage. Daniel isn't naive, if his superiors in this think he's a loose end, they will protect themselves. Daniel believes in this conspiracy, in forcing the U.S. to adopt a more aggressive foreign policy, end it's pressure against Israel. Ofcourse Daniel is not above making a lot of money in the process. Maybe Cofell and the others only care about the money, that's their business. Either way, Daniel plans to get his father back, and eliminate Jack Bauer.

.

In Sangala Bridget and Conner confiscate all of their hostages' cellphones. Conner notices when one middle-aged man gives two cellphones. He admits that one is for work, the other his family. Indeed, the work phone wouldn;t even let him download apps. Meanwhile Bashir is speaking with local and international journalists, making himself out as a peacemaker and trying to win them over.

.

The president's personal assistant, Charlie Young, is driving him to the meeting.

.

Bartlett: Thank you for this Charlie. I know this whole thing is hard for you.

Charlie: I know it's much harder for you sir. I'll be praying for both of you. I wish I could do more.

Bartlett: There might be. If you see anything, you can keep quiet.

Charlie: I don't understand.

Bartlett: I think Brady might be planning to have me killed before the tradeoff occurs.

Charlie: Brady wouldn't kill you to become president.

Bartlett: He would to keep me from talking about state secrets.

Charlie: If you really believe that, why are you doing it?

Bartlett: Because if I don't then Zoey will me murdered. For all I know she's already dead. It might be too late to save her, but I have to try. The country doesn't need to know that it's current president had his predeccessor killed. Don't go looking for evidence, if you see any, use your best judgement.

.

3:47


	55. Chapter 55

3:51

.

Daniel paces nervously in the park. He hopes Jack Bauer will assume this is just worry for his father. Then Jack shows up, with Abraham. Although Jack's gun is concealed, Daniel assumes he's holding it on his father. He gestures to the gang-bangers to surround and murder Jack. They are ofcourse under strict orders not to hurt Abraham. They try to get close, and that is their undoing. Tony Almeida and his team shoot the bangers with tranquilizer darts, leaving them unconciouss as they fall to the ground. Jack then turns his gun on Daniel and orders him to the ground. Daniel knows it was a set-up and he instinctlively tries to flee, abandoning his own father. Daniel is shot, but not be CTU. An unseen sniper, Heinrich Reader, shoots Daniel in the chest, mortally wounding him. Abraham is horrified, tries to comfort his dying son. Jack tries one last time to get Daniel to talk.

.

Abraham: Leave my son alone you son of a bitch!

Jack: Daniel you're dying. there's nothing I can do to stop that. But we can take down the people who did this, protect your father. Maybe you can partially redeem yourself in the eyes of God.

Daniel: Okay. Me, Ted Cofell, Diane White. We wanted to fake a terrorist attack, blame the muslims, get America to be more hawkish. I know where Cofell is, it's on my laptop. The password is WILLOWROSENBERG, all one word in caps.

.

As Daniel Cohen dies we see split screens show this, acting president Brady continuing to review plans for a possible invasion and recieving a call from Secret Service agent Alan Hayes, the children in Sangala being released immediately, and president Bartlett arriving at the park to meet Abaeze.

.

Bartlett goes to Abaeze, he is being observed by agent Hayes, through the viewing scope of a sniper rifle.

.

Hayes: Mr president, should I do this?

Brady: Is Zoey anywhere to be seen?

Hayes: No sir, I think they're taking him to her. If they wanted him dead they would have shot him already.

Brady: They could want his state secrets.

Hayes: It's your decision sir.

Brady: Stand down. I won't take the presidentcy this way.

Hayes: Yes sir, standing down.

.

Abaeze frisked Jed Bartlett and found the tracing device, which he destroyed immediately.

.

Abaeze; Come with me, I will take you to Zoey.

Bartlett: How do I know she's still alive?

Abaeze: Because you will face justice for your crimes. But your daughter doesn't need to suffer for the sins of her father. We're not the monsters you want to believe we are.

.

Bartlett had little other choice. He got into the car with Abaeze and went, God only knew where.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes plac between 4pm and 5pm. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Abraham Cohen holds the lifeless body of his son Daniel in his arms. It is clear he blames Jack Bauer and CTU, Jack doesn't blame him. Jamey Farrell calls Jack and informs him what they know about Diane White.

.

Jamey: DIane White ran a high-class escort service in D.C. during the 1980s, serviced a lot of diplomats, ambassadorse, at least one high-ranking members of the Vatican. She might have blackmailed a few of them to finance this operation.

Jack: Do you have any motive for her?

Jamey: Possibly. Diane had a daughter, Jane. Jane was in the Peace Corps, she was killed by ISIS three years ago.

Jack: That would explain why she fell in with Cofell and Daniel Cohen. Do you have either of their addresses?

Jamey: Cofell has an estate in the Virginia woods, Mason is preparing an assault team now. He wants you and Tony to be part of it.

Jack: I'll be there.

.

Abaeze is driving Bartlett to their destination. Abaeze fears they are being followed.

Abaeze: I want you to call your bodyguards, let them know this car has explosives. If they continue to follow us, I will not hesitate to kill us both.

.

Bartlett calls acting president Brady. Within a minute the car that seemed to have been following them dissapears.

.

At the sangalan airport Bashir's doctor Akoni is examining some of the hostages, when suddenly he recieves a phone call from an american, Kate Harper.

.

Akoni: Hello?

Harper: Dr Akoni, this is Kate Harper. I'm with president Brady, we'd like your help in securing the release of the hostages.

Akoni: I have no say in what the IRA does.

Harper: I know you have a great regard for human life, any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated.

Akoni: I will tell this to president Bashir, you can talk to him directly.

Harper: I wouldn't recommend telling him about our conversation. We know about your meetings with president Deby's doctor, you want to make sure both sides get life-saving A.I.D.S. medication. All I'm asking is for you to follow the Hippocratic oath that you took.

.

4:07


	57. Chapter 57

4:11

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida are reviewing plans to assault Ted Cofell's compound with George Mason. They have discovered through satellite surveilance that the head of Cofell's security team is Miles Vanderwalt. Vanderwalt is a known mercenary, has torched more than a few villages to the ground at the behest of various employers. Given Daniel Cohen's murder, it seems likely that Vanderwalt and the other mercenaries are under orders to murder Cofell is his extraction became likely.

.

Jack: We send a team in Cofell will be dead before we get anywhere near him.

Mason: I agree, we need a small team.

Jack: Just me and Tony.

Mason: You two have the neccessary skills and experience to grab him covertly. But if you're caught we likely won't be able to rescue you in time.

Tony: We understand the risks.

Mason: Okay, suit up.

.

In Sangala doctor Akoni finishes examining the last of the hostages. The woman who claimed she was suffering a miscarriage has been taken to a local hospital. The children, and a select few adults, are going to leave within an hour. Bashir has made arrangements for them to be flown out. He is shaking their hands at the moment, showing off for the cameras, wishing them good luck. Even with their release the IRA hijackers have over one hundred hostages. As a doctor Akoni wants to help them all, perhaps he should take a risk in helping the americans. On the other hand, Akoni knows what Bashir does to his enemies. At one time Bashir brought Akoni a man dying in severe pain, forced Akoni to save this man's life. All so that Bashir could make this man suffer some more before he died. Akoni did not want to die like that, he was unsure what he should do right now.

.

In England two agent are studying what they know about the airport. Prime minister Grady feels she cannot negotiate with terrorists, or more terrorism will follow. It seems important to show that terrorism fails, and to eliminate the hijackers. Unfortunately it seems to the two agents that any rescue attempt will likely result in at least some of the hostages being killed. The two agents are Kate Morgan and Mike Doyle.

.

Abaeze is driving a hand-cuffed Jed Bartlett to their location, still taking precautions to avoid being followed.

.

Bartlett: I realize you hate me, largely because of America's foreign policy. But Zoey is an innocent.

Abaeze: Abebi was an innocent. She was just selling bread in the market place, and you ordered her killed. I doubt you even remember her.

Bartlett: That was Sangala, four years ago. I remember. We had intel that terrorists were getting ready to use homicide bombers in multiple civilian areas. They were ready to kill doctors and first responders who came to save lives. We thought we could avoid hitting your daughter with shrapnel.

Abaeze: I'm suppossed to believe you cared for her life. You defend a regime that organized mass-rapes of Askari women.

Bartlett: And you fight for a group that would wipe out every man, woman, and child of the Bawa people.

Abaeze: I was a civilian, until you murdered my child. Syed Ali, whom your government calls a terrorist, he drove us to the hospital, let me cry on his shoulder. You will face justice for your crimes today.

Bartlett: And you will one day face justice for your crimes.

Abaeze: Before this day is over, you and I will both likely be standing before Allah and be judged.

Bartlett: I guess we'll see soon enough.

Abaeze: Perhaps I will show your daughter the mercy you never showed to Abebi.

.

4:19


	58. Chapter 58

4:23

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida are going to Ted Cofell's estate. Jack is flying the helicopter and Tony is revieving blueprints of the house. This house was built just before the Civil War, the original owner had secret pasages built to ensure a quick getaway if the situation called for it. Hoprefully they can use that to their advantage to extract Cofell without Vanderwalt and the other mercenaries noticing. Jack and Tony discuss things while they do this.

.

Tony: Ted Cofell and Diane White helped finance this operation, recruited the operatives, and Daniel Cohen provided weapons. But none of these individuals seem like they could devise this plan. Someone with military training had to have helped on that front.

Jack: I agree. It seems that the terrorists had help from the inside long before Richard Walsh was coerced. We'll ask Cofell after we capture him.

.

In Sangala the doctor Akoni privately asks Bashir about this.

.

Akoni: Mr president, with all due respect, is this a good idea?

Bashir: If we help resolve this, it will increase our credibility. Put more pressure on Deby to offer us a just peace.

Akoni: If we can't, the british will try a rescue attempt. Our soldiers will be killed. And I fear it could hurt your credibility towards peace talks.

Bashir: I appreciate your concern my friend, but I know what I'm doing.

.

Akoni knows that Bashir will not budge, and he makes a choice about what to do. Meanwhile acting president Brady is informed by Secret Service that the terrorist driver has managed to lose the Secret Service tail. Brady fears that they don't just want Bartlett dead. If they wanted that, they could have killed him by now. Best case scenario, they wanted to execute him live over the internet, make Bartlett a propoganda tool by perhaps forcing him to read a statement first. That would be a public humiliation for America, but would be better than the alternative. The nuclear launch codes were changed immediately after Bartlett invoked the 25 amendment, but there were other secrets he knew. Things that could put american soldiers and assets in mortal danger. Brady was beginning to regret not having Bartlett killed first.

.

4:31


	59. Chapter 59

4:35

.

Jack and Tony have landed and slowly make their way to Cofell's house. Michelle Dessler is able to use satellite imagery to help them avoid Vanderwalt and the other mercenaries, but there is still the danger of being found out. Finally they reach the house, six mercenaries are inside, "guarding" Cofell. They will no doubt murder Cofell to prevent him from testifying to CTU, so they'll have to make the abduction and leave as quickly as possible. Jack and Tony enter through the home's secret passagways. This house was built between Washington and Richmond shortly before the Civil War, when it became likely they'd have to flee in a hurry. They are unsure if Cofell and/or Vanderwalt know about these secrets. They silently observe as Cofell goes to the bathroom. Fortunately for the CTU operatives, even the most paranoid fugitive insists on doing some things privately. While Cofell is "occupied" Jack shoots Cofell with a tranquilizer dart, he and Tony catch him as he loses conscioussness, preventing Cofell from banging his head on the marble floor. This is a messy job, but it seems to be working. And so far the mercenaries are unaware it is happenning. Tony and Jack drag Cofell's unconsciouss body out, as quickly and quietly as possible.

.

4:46


	60. Chapter 60

4:50

.

At the sangalan airport doctor Akoni is transmitting intel to CTU, namely about where the hostages are being held. Suddenly two soldiers grab the good doctor and drag him to Bashir's office.

.

Akoni: Mr president, what is the meaning of this?

Bashir: You betrayed me. I know that you are giving intel to the americans.

Akoni: I am sorry, I just didn't want those innocent hostages killed.

Bashir: You put the lives of my soldiers in danger.

Akoni: The americans promised no sangalan soldiers would die.

Bashir: And you believed them? You always were naive. Did the americans blackmail you?

Akoni; Yes. They knew I have been meeting with top bawa doctors. It is a backchannel, trying to ensure that A.I.D.S. medication gets to everyone, bawa and askari.

Bashir: It seems you are a good man, unwilling to let me do what I must to win this war and ensure that our people have our own homeland. I will give you one chance to leave. The plane with the children and the british pilot is leaving in a few minutes. I strongly suggest you be on it. Now go, before I change my mind.

.

Zoey paces nervously in her cell. Then she sees Abaeze and others ringing a new prisoner, it is her father. Jed sees his daughter and shouts for her to be strong, he'll get her freed soon.

.

Acting president Brady is reviewing the situation. It is clear that individuals like Cofell and Cohen were involved in helping Second Wave. Extremists on both sides wanted war, each assuming that their side would ultimately win. This did not neccessarily mean that the qumari government wasn't involved, ir that a nuclear Qumar didn't threaten the peace of the whole world. Suddenly Brady recieves a call from senator Rafe Framhagan.

.

Brady: What is it senator?

Rafe: I just thought you should know, mr president, I know about your meetings in Canada.

Brady: If you're trying to blackmail me it won't do any good. My adulterous affairs are the worst kept secret in Washington.

Rafe: And your supporters still like you, because you fight for what they believe in politically. This is however something they won't forgive. And we both know that Bartlett is too, dull, to condone adultery, but you attended these meetings at his request. Need I elaborate.

Brady: No, I'll send Ainsley Hayes to talk to you.

.

Jack and Tony are nearing the helicopter with an unconsciouss Ted Cofell. Before they reach the helicopter Michelle Dessler gives them a heads up. It seems the mercenaries have found the helicopter. one is around as a lookout. The others have set up a rocket launcher, aimed at the helicopter. Once anyone goes into the chopper, the mercenaries will shoot it down and kill them all. For now Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Ted Cofell are trapped here, outnumered ten to one by people who will kill them all if they are seen.

.

Split screens show Jack and Tony dragging Cofell away, acting president Brady asking his chief-of-staff Ainsley Hayes to meet with senator Framhagan, Akoni in the plane as it is taking off away from Sangala, and president Bartlett being bound and gagged as the cameras start to record this.

.

After Bartlett is bound and gagged the terrorists stand over him, while Syed Ali makes a statement for the cameras. Although the other terrorists wear masks, Syed Ali and Abaeze let their faces be seen.

.

Syed: We speak for the men, women, and children who have been victimized by the genocidal policies of the United States, that Josiah Bartlett has advanced. But the time has come for the victims to demand justice. Our soldiers have taken the terrorist Josiah Bartlett into custody. In three hours, he will be tried for war crimes against humanity. If he is proven guilty, he will be executed in accordance with our laws. Because we have nothing to hide, the world will have full access to these proceedings.

.

4:49:57

4:59;58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida quickly move an unconsciouss Ted Cofell away from the mercenaries. Although they have CTU satellite feed, it seems like it's only a matter of time before they are found and killed. Michelle gives what help she can, but George Mason interrupts, informing the whole building that the terrorists have broadcast their intention execute president Bartlett in three hours. Mason is also plotting a rescue mission, but fears it will be too late.

.

Acting president Brady is informed of the terrorists' broadcast and discusses it with admiral Fitzwallace and Kate Harper.

.

Brady: Be honest, are the terrorists going to murder him live? Or have they already killed him and just plan to spend the next three hours editing their tape of it?

Fitzwallace: I'm sorry to say this mr president, but I think that Jed artlett is already dead.

Kate: I disagree. They are planning a show trial, they want to convince their people that Bartlett is guilty of war crimes, it will be live so that they can claim they have nothing to hide. It's why Syed Ali wasn't wearing a mask.

Fitzwallace: They're not trying to convince undecideds, their just trying to rally people who already share their specific religious and racial views. They have a valuable hostage, they won't risk him being rescued.

Kate: Because they have such a valuable hostage they won't waste the opportunity to interrogate him.

Brady: You both make valuable points. At any rate we'll keep searching for him. God willing we'll find him alive and he can resume his duties. If not, either way we'll make the terrorists pay.

.

It has become clear to Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida that carrying Ted Cofell like this is a waste of effort. He ight have intel that can help them avoid being killed. And if they are all killed here, they want CTU to have the intel immediately. They wake him up with smelling salts.

.

Cofell: What's going on?

Tony: We abducted you.

Cofell: When m friends find us you'll be dead.

Jack: And what do you think will happen to you?

Cofell: I'll be rescued and return to business.

Jack: Even though you betrayed them and gave us names?

Cofell: I never did that.

Tony: And I'm sure they'll take you at your word. Did you know that your friends had Daniel Cohen killed, rather than risk him talking to us? Were you involved in that?

Jack: Don't forget Raj Singh, Anatoly Denisov. But maybe mr Cofell is more valuable to their operation than they were.

Tony: I wouldn't bet on that. I mean he did give up Diane White's name to CTU.

Cofell: I never said her name.

Tony: But we have it. And given your tendancy to change sides, do you really think that Miles Vanderwalt will be a stickler for reasonable doubt.

Cofell: I want full immunity before I say anything more.

Jack: Perhaps over the next few days and months, your attorney can negotiate for a reduced sentance, maybe even immunity. But that all depends on us getting you out of here alive. If you don't help us, me and Tony will decide you're dead weight, and shoot you right here, escape as best we can.

Cofell: Okay, what do you want to know?

Jack: Who else is involved in the conspiracy?

Cofell: I was on the board of directors for this. Aside from me and Diane White, the only three left alive are a cuban doctor named Batista, a former professor named Sarah Moran, and a woman named Karen Mackaphie.

Tony: What was the point?

Cofell: To force the U.S. to adopt a more hawkish foreign policy, both for personal and financial motives. The plan was to recruit Second Wave to deliver a weaponized virus, in this case influenza.

Jack: So why not just use Second Wave, why recruit people like Raj Singh?

Cofell: That was the original plan, but Bartlett's immigration policies are annoyingly effective. He leaves the migrant workers and refugees alone, focuses resources on violent criminals and terrorists, so some of our allies got arrested before they could enter the U.S.

Jack: Who planned the operation, who was your source within CTU?

Cofell: I don;t know. Karen said she had someone who helped plan the specifics, gave her intel. She never said who, but the intel was good. Now you will help me survive this right?

Tony: Yes. For better or worse, our fates are momentarily intertwined.

.

5:09


	62. Chapter 62

Note: In this chapter I make reference to Fidel Castro. I never mentioned the specific year, but let's assume it's set before Castro died.

.

5:13

.

George Mason is briefing acting president Brady by phone on what Jack and Tony have learned, specifically who Ted Cofell named as his co-conspirators.

.

Mason: Dr Raul Batista is cuban by birth, imprisoned for anti-government activities. While in the forced labor camp he treated a number of prisoners and guards, eventually pardoned by Castro, probably because of his medical skills. Batista was one of Cuba's best experts on influenza before he defected to America four years ago. Sarah Moran was a professor of political science, she wrote a book called "The dangers of illiberal democracy." Essentially argued that freedom flourishes better in certain un-democratic nations than in democracy. Moran was advocating this controversial theory, when she was arrested for sexually molesting a twelve year old. She was aquitted at trial, but still lost her job. Karen Mackaphie, a bussinesswoman who's had at least some dealings with Ted Cofell. As a teenager she was suspected of being involved with the irish mob in Boston, but as far as we can tell nothing recent.

Brady: Do any of these people have any known terrorist ties?

Mason: No sir, not until Cofell named them.

Brady: How reliable is Cofell at the moment?

Mason: He knows his life depends on Jack and Tony, I don't think he'd lie.

Brady: How soon before we can extract those three?

Mason: An hour, maybe more. Jack and Tony are working on a plan to increase our success possibility, but it puts them in danger.

Brady: Keep me informed.

Mason: Yes mr president.

.

In the Virginia woods Jack and Tony find a satellite dish. Cofell claims that Vanderwalt and the others are using this to communicate on radios, make it impossible for CTU to listen in. Tony and Jack make an improvised explosive, and destroy the satellite dish. Cofell has agreed to go along with Jack and Tony's plan. It's risky, but the best they can do right now.

.

In Washington D.C. Leo Mcgarry and Ainsley Hayes meet with senator Rafe Franhagan. Despite the late hour Rafe is drinking orange juice, something he takes pride in as a floridian.

.

Rafe: Leo, Ainsley, thanks for coming.

Ainsley: You claimed you had information that could embarass acting president Brady.

Rafe: And president Bartlett, if he's still alive. I hate to bring this up now, all things considered. But I feel I have a duty to my constituents.

Leo: Let's get down to business, what do you have?

Rafe: Pictures of vice-president Brady in a hotel in Canada last year, and more recently.

Leo: His adultery is practically an open secret. He and his wife Susan accept each other, warts and all.

Rafe: Except that now he's meeting with top officials of the cuban government. About a week after one of these meetings, president Bartlett commutes the sentances of five cuban spies convicted of espionage. When I first heard this I thought it must be a prisoner exchange, some american assets in Cuba that had been arrested that I didn't yet know about would soon be pardoned and come home. Except that Castro didn't pardon anyone, except for a few political dissidents. So Bartlett releases cuban spies, apparently in exchange for pardoning a few of his own citizens who shouldn't have ever been arrested in the first place. Would you mind explaining when our vice-president became such a bad negotiator?

Leo: Those spies infiltrated radical anti-castro groups, who were planning to bomb a civilian airliner. They probably saved both american and cuban lives.

Rafe: And when did you become such a hard-core leftist Leo. Why don't we get to the point, Bartlett's trying to resume relations with Cuba. A nation that continues to imprison political and religious dissidents.

Ainsley: Castro's no saint, but he can be an ally in the war on terror. And there have been a few reforms these last few years.

Rafe: At the expense of those who came to this country with nothing just to get away from that bearded dictator. As I recall, when Wallace Brady first ran for president, he vowed never to negotiate with Fidel Castro.

Leo: He was trying to appeal to the hardliner cuban-american community. That is a small base that we have pandered to for far too long.

Rafe: I think you're main problem is that they vote for republicans.

Leo: Every time we try to reform communist dicttorships with engagement and trade we have gotten reforms. Every time we try embargo and hostility it just strengthens the hardliners and rallies the average citizen to them.

Rafe: Bottom line, if Jed Bartlett, Wallace Brady, or any other president tries to normalize relations with Castros government, there will be hell to pay, I promise you that.

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida bring a hand-cuffed Ted Cofell straight into the mercenary compound. Their only chance to survive is to bluff, very well

.

Jack: Which one of you idiots is Miles Vanderwalt?

.

The mercenaries are taken aback, but quickly aim their assault weapons at them, but dont fire, yet. Then Miles Vanderwalt steps forward.

.

Miles: You got a deathwish mate? My men are under orders to shoot intruders on sight.

Jack: The board of directors sent us, felt you couldn't handle this on your own. Looks like they were right.

Miles: Tell us why we shouldn't shot you where you stand.

Jack: Because then Karen Mackaphie will have you killed. I represent her, and her source within CTU, the one who's name none of you need to know. Me and Tony shouldn't even be risking our covers like this, but your incompetance left us little choice. You let this Ted Cofell give you the slip, and help someone destroy your satellite dish. In case you haven't noticed, your comms are down.

Miles: Yes they are. You're telling me that little weasel destroyed the satellite dish.

Jack: With some kind of explosive. We both know he doesn't know how to make an explosive, someone is helping him. Someone who's either planning to embezzle from the board of directors, or possibly cooperating with CTU. Unfortunately Cofell hasn't told us who he's working with, so we need to keep him alive for now. I realize you don't like me, and I don;t like you either. But right now we need to work together, because we both know what the baord of directors will do if we're no longer useful.

Miles: You're not wrong. I find out you're lying, I'll kill you myself.

Jack: Fair enough. I find out you're a traitor, I kill you myself.

.

5:24


	63. Chapter 63

5:28

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida are inserting themselves into Miles Vanderwalt's mercenaries, giving them orders. Specifically they are leading the mercenaries to different locations around the perimeter. The hope is that this will spread their resources too thin, help CTU extract them and Cofell soon. Jack and Tony's tactics don't endear them to Vanderwalt, who doesn't like giving up his power over his men, but friendship is not a luxury that they can afford right now. Miles confronts Jack over this.

.

Miles: You do not give orders to my men.

Jack: I wouldn't have to if you hadn't screwed up and let Cofell escape.

Tony: Maybe you're not too worried about finding the traitor because you're the one working with him. est traitors are the ones you least suspect.

Miles: Call me a traitor again amigo, and I'll end you. Take my sweet time doing it too.

Jack: You don't want to be called a traitor, stop acting like one. Take some men and search the east perimeter.

Miles: Fine. But six of my men stay with you. They won't hesitate to kill you on my orders.

.

As Vanderwalt and his mercenaries go off Jack and Tony realize they are still outnumbered three to one, which is better than twenty to one. But Cofell is being held seperately, and for now they can't get to him withour arousing suspicion.

.

President Bartlett is brought back to his cell with Zoey. It is clear to Zoey that her father has been physically hurt.

.

Zoey: Are you okay dad?

Bartlett: I'm fine.

Zoey; Are you lying to me?

Bartlett: Yes, I want you to tell everyone later that I was brave at the end.

Zoey: I'm sure CTU is looking for us.

Bartlett: There's always that hope. But if they don't, I'm hoping they'll release you. Claim that they're the merciful ones and that I'm the war criminal.

Zoey: That one guard, he says you killed his daughter.

Bartlett: Yeah, I remember that.

Zoey: So it's true?

Bartlett: Terrorists were going to bomb several civilian targets, murder first responders, and we had limited time to stop them. I really thought we could avoid civilian deaths. I'm sorry Zoey, I never wanted you to know about, some of the things I have to do as president.

Zoey: But you were trying to save lives?

Bartlett: Yes, although I understand why that's small comfort to Abaeze. Maybe all I did was give the terrorists propoganda for recruitment, it certainly drove one man into their waiting arms. And I have lived to see my child suffer for my sins.

.

5:36


	64. Chapter 64

5;40

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida continue spreading Vanderwalt's mercenaries thin. Hopefully CTU can extract them within the hour, hopefully it will be in time to find something useful to rescue president Bartlett.

.

Acting president Brady is being briefed by Leo and Ainsley about senator Framhagan's ultimatum.

.

Brady: My party has always been better at appealing to single issue voters. About 70% of the people support abortion rights, the ones who don't, tend to vote on that issue alone. Same with guns, 80% support some form of gun control, those who completely oppose gun control vote on this issue way more than gun control people. Yeah, we excell at this. A fair amount of the cuban-american population support lifting the sanctions, but people like Framhagan know how to rile up the hardliners. I was as guilty of that as any republican when I first ran for president.

AInsley: And now?

Brady: Now that I am, for the moment at least, president? I'd rather have Castro in the tent pissing out, then outside pissing in. On the other hand, the trouble that Framhagan and others could cause, could cripple any legislative agenda I might wish to accomplish.

Ainsley: You could abandon the back-chanell. It was Bartlett's agenda, you were just a loyal soldier.

Leo: Sir if we change course now, it could hamper the ability of future administrations to make these kinds of alliances, with Cuba or other nations.

Brady: You both make good points. God willing, we get Bartlett back, it will be his call. If not, I'll have an answer in the next few days.

.

Kate Morgan and Mike Doyle review plans for a possible assault on the sangalan airport. It is not easy. They had doctor Akoni's cooperation, but he's been forced on the plane and exiled from Sangala. WHatever information Akoni gave, no doubt the hijackers and sangalan soldiers have been shifted. The intel they once had is now obsolete. But then agent Doyle recieves a text, and a picture of the airport. It shows where the hostages are, where the soldiers are stationed. The caller's name is blocked, it just reads "A gift, from a friend."

.

5:48


	65. Chapter 65

5:52

.

Jack and Tony continue diverting Vanderwalt's mercenaries. They are making progress, but they still can't get to Cofell. But for now at least Vanderwalt seems to trust him as much as he trusts anyone.

.

Kate Morgan and Mike Doyle are briefing prime minister Grady on the text they recieved from the airport.

.

Doyle: If the picture is accurate, we have a rough idea where the hijackers and soldiers are stationed.

Grady: But you have no idea who sent you this text?

Kate: No, they don't want to take a chance of being discovered by the hijackers.

Grady: I don't blame them. But how do we know it's not a setup, that the IRA isn't leading your team into an ambush?

Doyle: We don't, but it's the most recent intel we have.

.

At the airport Bridget makes a televised statement. She wears no mask because she assumes her identity has already been exposed. Either she and the others can negotiate amnesty for themselves, or they'll be captured or killed.

.

Bridget: People of the world. Years ago the Irish Republican Army agreed to peace with the British empire. We compromised, allowed the empire to rule Northern Ireland, on condition that the people of Northern Ireland could someday vote on whether to remain british citizens. Since the people of England voted to leave the European Union the irish people have wanted to leave the United Kingdom. However England continues to embrace nationalistic ferver and refuses to allow the irish to be free. History has shown that such nationalist fervor tends to lead to unjust wars and our people being used as cannon fodder. The Irish Republican Army has therefore once again taken up arms to defend ourselves. We have taken these british citizens hostage, they will be released only when prime minister Grady agrees to let Northern Ireland hold a public, private ballot, referendum. She might be willing to let these hostages die rather than give in. If that is her choice, she should know that others will take up her cause. Until her government allows my people to determine it's own destiny, terror will be met with terror.

.

Split screens show the terrorists standing over the terrified hostages, Abaeze giving Jed and Zoey Bartlett a pizza, likely their last meal ever, acting president Brady contemplating what to do about Cuba, George Mason and CTU preparing the extraction, Miles Vanderwalt seeing a new team arriving at the compoud.

.

Miles sees Kevin Carroll arriving with another twenty mercenaries. Jack and Tony are nervous about this ner arrival, but try to keep up their poker faces. Kevin Carroll was an ex-DEA, helped the mob kill witnesses for money. After losing his job Carroll just became a mercenary, including working for this conspiracy.

.

Miles: What are you ad your men doing here?

Kevin: Diane White sent us here when your comms went dead.

Miles: I thought the board of directors sent Jack and Tony here.

Kevin: No, just me and my men.

Miles: They said Cofell was working with some traitor.

Kevin: They kidnapped Cofell, and forced him to back up their story. Cofell admitted the whole thing to me, before I eliminated him as a loose end.

.

Miles realizes that Jack and Tony have decieved him, he orders his men to aim their assault weapons at them. Jack and Tony put their hands on their heads and get on their knees. The odds of these two geting out of the Virginia Woods have just gone way down.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida are being held by Miles Vanderwalt and his mercenaries. Michelle Dessler sees this from the satellite feed and goes to see George Mason. Mason is already well aware of the situation.

.

Michelle: You have to send the tactical team in now.

Mason: They won't get there in time.

Michelle: You refuse to send them in right now, and Tony and Jack will be killed.

Mason: I send the tact team in now it will just confirm Vanderwalt's suspicions, they will murder them before the tact team gets close, and we'd lose more men in the process. I'm sorry Michelle, but the only way Jack and Tony are getting out of this alive is if they can figure some way to talk their way out of it.

.

Michelle hated to admit it, but Mason was right. And from her end, there was nothing she could do right now.

.

Miles: Who are you working for?

Jack: I told you before, we work for the same board of directors you do. Specifically the person who planned this operation from within CTU.

Miles: And who would that be?

Tony: We can't say, his identity must be classified.

Miles: And I'm suppossed to take your word that we're on the same side. Tell me who it is, or I kill you both right now.

.

At this point Jack started laughing. Tony wasn't sure where Jack was going with this, but he was ready to back up whatever play Jack made.

.

Miles: What's so funny?

Jack: How did I miss it. Ofcourse Ted Cofell wasn't the only traitor on the board.

Miles: What are you talking about?

Jack: That other mercenary, he killed Cofell right?

Miles: Because he was a traitor, remind me why you wanted his to remain alive.

Jack: So he could tell us who else was involved in the betrayel. Now he can't name names, can he.

Tony: Whichever member of the board of directors sent him, wants to eliminate all loose ends. That's why he wants us to name the mastermind, so he can eliminate him.

Jack: Once we did, he and his men would kill us all, including you.

Miles: You're saying that Diane White and Kevin Carroll here are organizing a coup?

Tony: So it would seem.

Jack: Help us eliminate them, protect the others, and we will all be rewarded for our efforts.

.

Miles knew that his survival depended on his choosing the right side. The thought of a big reward was tempting, either way meant the possibility of death. The reward made Miles lean towards believing Jack and Tony's version of events. He informed Kevin Carroll of his new plan.

.

Miles: I think they're CTU, if they are then reinforcements can't be far behind. We need to move them for further interrogation.

Kevin: We should just kill them now.

Miles: And have the board of directors find out we screwed up our chance to get intel.

Kevin: Fine, we'll do it your way, for now

.

CTU is greatly relieved when Miles has Jack and Tony put into his van, alive. They still don't know if these two will survive, but they are alive for now. Mason avoids giving Michelle an "I told you so look." It's enough to know he was right.

.

At the airport Bridget guards the hostages with a hardened face. Bridget grew up during the Troubles in Ireland, her family had been as patriotic as any other. They had hoped that this was over after the Good Friday Peace Agreement, Bridget had hoped that her child would live in a world of peace. But ever since Brexit, the IRA had felt it neccessary to start arming themselves. Bridget knew she might die here, or spend the rest of her life in prison. But perhaps, her child could still know peace, someday.

.

6:07


	67. Chapter 67

6:11

.

President Brady looked at the situation. They had less than two hours to find president Bartlett, assuming he was still alive. If they didn't, than Brady would have to commit himself fully to possible retaliation. At the moment CTU was questioning the three individuals whom Cofell named, so far they maintained their innocence, and their was no other evidence against them. Cofell had confirmed that someone, maybe within the military, maybe within CTU, had planned this entire operation. Unfortunately, that was probably true, and they still had no idea who it was, ut this individual was probably still active.

.

Jed and Zoey Bartlett had finished their pizza, possibly the last meal they would ever eat together. Now Jed kept touching the cage. Every time he did this he got a mild electric shock.

.

Zoey: Why do you keep doing that?

Bartlett: Because I can't think of anything better. I am however open to suggestions.

Zoey: DId you see that?

Bartlett: See what?

Zoey: I'll show you.

.

Zoey touched the cage, and receved the electric shock. Her father realized what she meant. When she touched it, the lights dimmed briefly.

.

Bartlett: I see what you mean. It must take a lot of electricity to power the cage, and if they're using a generator, they must have a limited amount of electricity.

Zoey: Maybe if we can divert enough energy, we can break the cage. We just have to figure out how.

Bartlett: I have an idea.

.

Before Zoey could ask what his plan was, her father grabbed the cage with both hands. He absorbed a lot of electricity, it nearly killed him, and it destroyed the cage. Jed told his daughter to run, leave him behind. But Zoey refused to leave her father behind. She put her father on her shoulder, and tried to carry him out. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. They barely got out of the room, before several guards surrounded them. The destruction of the cell had alerted them. Zoey had no idea if she could have escaped on her own, but she was proud that she hadn't left her father behind. If they were going to die, they would die on their own terms.

.

6:22


	68. Chapter 68

6:26

.

Miles is driving in his van with Jack, Tony, and his mercenaries. He knew that Kevin Carroll is following close behind, but the other vans contain mercenaries loyal to Miles. They have a plan, hopefully it will eliminate one threat they're facing. Miles pulls over. Kevin is suspicious, he and his van pull over to question Miles. Kevin is suprised that Jack and Tony are now free, and soon pointing their weapons at Kevin. Kevin's team back him up, but the other mercenaries seem to be on Miles' side.

.

Kevin: You really think you can betray the board like this, that there won't be conseuences?

Miles: I know that you and Diane are betraying the board, they'll reward me for saving them.

Kevin: You try anything, me and my men will kill you all.

Miles: Really, because by my count, we outnumber you at least two to one. We have assault weapons, you have smaller guns.

Kevin: We can still kill you, and a good number of your men.

Miles: And you'll all be dead.

Kevin: Okay, maybe we can work something out.

Miles: I agree. Here's my proposal. If your men drop their weapons and surrender, within the next ten seconds, they can live, under my command. Or, they can all go down fighting. Their choice, live or die.

.

Kevin's team knew they would be killed if they fought, so they dropped their weapons, and moved away from Kevin Carroll. Kevin became very scared, he was about to die.

.

Kevin: Maybe you and I can work something out. I can arrange a big payoff.

Miles: Interesting, here's my final offer.

.

Miles then shot and murdered Kevin Carroll. Jack and Tony returned to their van, on their way to confront Diane White. For better or worse, Jack and Tony's fates were now intertwined with that of Miles Vanderwalt.

.

At the airport in Sangala, Conner went to speak with Bridget in private.

.

Bridget: What's wrong?

Conner: We've been monitoring the news networks, one says that one of the hostages has been relaying photos of the airport to the authorities.

Bridget: Did they say who?

Conner: No, but whoever it is, you know what we have to do.

Bridget; I know. We warned then all what would happen if they didn't surrender their cellphones. Someone chose to risk it. Whoever that was, we're going to have to execute them.

.

6:35


	69. Chapter 69

6:39

.

At the airport Bridget, Conner, and Liam search the hostages for cellphones. Finally Liam calls to Bridget. Liam was standing next to a very scared hostage, a middle-aged businessman.

.

Liam: This brit his this cellphone from us. I checked, he's been sending texts, pictures even, to british intelligence.

Hostage: I swear it's not mine, this guy planted it. I gave you both of my cellphones.

Bridget: Why did you have two?

Hostage: One is for work, the other home.

Liam: And the third is for what, your mistress?

Hostage: I don't have a mistress. I swear, I voted against Brexit.

Liam: We warned all of you what would happen if you held out on us.

Bridget: He's right, you brought this on yourself.

.

Bridget shot this hostage in the head, killing him instantly. This terrified the other hostages.

.

Bridget: If anyone else has a cellphone on them, I will give you one last chance to hand them over. My associates will continue to search everyone. And if they find one, you will recieve the same treatment as this man.

.

Miles arrives at Diane White's estate with Jack Bauer. Miles bluffs his way past the guards and plans to confront DIane for her alleged betrayel. CTU monitors this, planning to extract Jack and Tony soon, after Miles helps neutralize the threat.

.

Diane: Where is Kevin Carroll?

Miles: Dead, like all traitors.

Diane: What are you talking about?

Miles; We know you sent him to learn the identity of Karen's man within CTU, how you were going to kill us all and betray the board of directors.

DIane: Are you high on something. This man is Jack Bauer, personal assistant to secretary Hellar.

Jack: And because of you I had to expose my cover, so things aren't looking good for you right now.

Diane: Miles, this man is setting you up, he's still working with CTU. Do you really think Hellar wouldn't notice his top aide commiting treason.

Jack: Very convincing DIane.

Diane: After you kill or arrest me, you will spend the rest of your life in prison.

Miles; I have to say Jack, she makes a convincing case. I'd like some proof that you're really involved in this conspiracy.

Jack: DIane is right about one thing, Hellar did know about my activities, he encouraged it. Hellar is the mastermind behind the conspiracy. I shouldn't be saying this, but I think my survival depends on me being honest with you.

Miles: You got that right. Is it true DIane, that James Hellar is our main man within CTU?

DIane: Only Karen knows his identity, if Jack is right, he's taking a lucky guess.

Jack: One of two things is about to happen Miles. Either you eliminate this traitor here and get showered with riches, Hellar will even manipulate president Brady to pardon you. Or, option B, you will be killed by Diane immediately after you kill me.

Miles; I vote for option A.

.

Miles then shot and killed DIane. The gunshots immediately attracted security.

.

Miles: DIane White has been relieved of her duties for commiting betrayel. I am in charge here until further notice. Any objections?

.

The guards were unprepared to die for their cause, they surrendered immediately. Through his comm, Jack heard George Mason to give orders to head to Diane's estate to retrieve whatever intel they could.

.

6:48


	70. Chapter 70

6:52

.

The CTU helicopter has arrived at the late Diane White's estate. Miles and the remaining three mercenaries still believe that Jack and Tony are part of the conspiracy, and that Hellar is the mastermind. They still have their assault weapons on them, disarming them could be messy.

.

Miles: These the investigators you told me about?

Jack: Yeah, they're going to search the house. Meanwhile the helicopter will take you and the others for debriefing. Trust me, you'll be rewarded for your help.

.

Miles and the others begin boarding the chopper, with their weapons.

.

Jack: What are you doing, you can't take those weapons on the chopper, it won't hold the weight.

Miles: We take our weapons where we damn well please. You think I trust you.

Jack: Don;t be paranoid, Hellar knows how to reward loyalty. Besides, you've shown you have skills that we need. We still have more, loose ends, for you and the others to wrap up. Asuming you still want that reward we talked about.

.

Once again, Miles Wanderwalt's greed overcame his common sense. He nodded to his men, who put their weapons on the ground. Once they were unarmed, Jack and Tony quickly fired tranquilizer darts into all four mercenaries. Before Miles lost conscioussness, he knew he was really f...d.

.

Kate Morgan and Mike Doyle see a recent broadcast released by the IRA hijackers, showing Bridget murdering the businessman who allegedly helped CTU. Kate notices something off about this.

.

Kate: I'm looking at the pictures that our informant sent us. The businessman is seen among the hostages.

Mike: What's your point?

Kate: How'd he send the picture if he's in it?

Mike: So someone else is the informant. Then why did the terrorists kill this guy?

Kate: Good question. Maybe they just killed him to show how serious they were.

Mike: But wouldn't they want to make sure the informant was dead? There's something about this that we're missing.

.

Split screens show Mike and Kate trying to figure this out, Jack leading the investigation at Diane White's house, president Bartlett and Zoey are tied up together, their escape attempt has cost them what little freedom of movement they had.

.

Mike and Kate recieve a call. It's from the same phone that previously sent them the pictures.

.

Mike: Who is this?

Caller: I'm the guy who sent you the pictures.

Kate: We thought you were dead.

Caller: Very nearly was. I regret having to frame that other guy, but it was him or me.

Mike: You got him killed.

Caller: Like I said, him or me. Since I am still alive, I can help you stop these terrorists.

Kate: How do we know we can trust you?

Caller: You don't.

.

The caller quickly hangs up to avoid being caught. This caller is Liam, one of the hijackers.

.

6:59:57

6:59;58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Jack Bauer and CTU continue searching Diane White's house. The sun is setting, and within an hour the terrorists are planning to murder president Bartlett on live television. If they can't find something here, they'll be powerless to stop them.

.

Acting president Brady is recieving a briefing from Leo Mcgarry.

.

Leo: Karen Mackaphie and the others still maintain their innocence. All we really have against them is the word of Ted Cofell, who's dead now. CTU is releasing these three, and following them. Hopefully, they'll lead them to something useful.

Brady: They won't find anything in time to save president Bartlett.

Leo: The news stations have all agreed not to broadcast the image, at least not yet. But we can't stop an internet broadcast.

Brady: And we can't rule out the possibility that he's already dead.

Leo: What are you saying?

Brady: If possible, I'd prefer not to let them broadcast their murder of our president live. Especially if we can't get confirmation that he's still alive. I will use a drone strike to show the terrorists what happens to those who mess with our president.

.

In Sangala the terrorists continue to hold the hostages at gunpoint. Liam continues acting his part, hoping that the IRA doesn't know his true identity.

.

Jed Bartlett and his daughter Zoey remain tied up to a chair.

.

Jed: I'm sorry you got dragged into this Zoey.

Zoey: I forgive you, and I love you.

Jed: There's still the chance that they'll let you go.

Zoey: No they won't. I heard them talking about the pipes, that there might be poisonous gas in some of them.

Jed: What are you saying?

Zoey: We can knock the pipes out, kill ourselves before.

Jed: You know what the Bible says about suicide, and I'd rather not add those sins to our records when we're so close to death.

Zoey: Don't think of it as suicide. Think of it as sacrificing our lives, so that the terrorists can't execute the president live.

Jed: I can't let you die.

Zoey: They told me that islamic law prohibits the killing of virgins. Do you know what that means, what they'll do to me before they murder me?

Jed: Okay, let's do it.

.

With all of their strength Jed and Zoey move their chair and knock out the pipes. They could already smell the gas entering the room. Father and daughter prepare to die.

.

Zoey: I love you dad.

Jed: I love you Zoey. Hold on to that now.

.

7:08


	72. Chapter 72

7:12

.

Jamey Farrell and Milo Pressman have been brought to Diane White's estate to hack into her computers. The sun has already set and, unless they find something useful, president Bartlett will be murdered soon.

.

In Mexico Hector Salazaar recieves a visit. It is Rosalyn, the widow of Garcia. Garcia was one of Ramon's men, who died in the shootout with Second Wave earlier.

.

Hector: Rosalyn, I am sorry for the loss of your husband. He was a loyal soldier.

Rosalyn: Thank you. I am sorry for what happenned to your brother.

Hector: Thank you. What can I do for you?

Rosalyn: Garcia told me that, if anything ever happenned to him, that you and Ramon would take care of us.

Hector: Ofcourse. We need to give you a job, so that the federales don't think you are profiting from my, less than legal businesses. How would you like to be our maid?

Rosalyn: Ofcourse, I don't mind woking. But I have three children, I might have to leave early some days to take care of them.

Hector: We can work something out. You take this week off, give Garcia a proper burial, and report for work next week.

Rosalyn: Thank you Hector, you are a good man.

.

As Rosalyn left a thought worried Hector. Ramon did not always fulfill his duty to financially support the wives and children of those who went to prison or were killed while working for the cartel. Some might view this as a sign of weakness. On the other hand, God had saved his life earlier this day. If God gave Hector extra time, he couldn't really cmplain if the time ended later.

.

Bridget continued to monitor the airwaves, looking for any indication about what prime minister Grady was planning. The talking heads were all saying that Grady would never negotiate with terrorists. If she did, it would only invite further acts of terrorism. If a rescue mission were launched, Bridget would have to follow through on her original threat to execute these hostages. It was unfortunate, but she felt she was only doing what was neccesary to protect her people.

.

7:20


	73. Chapter 73

7:24

.

Jack Bauer continues keeping Diane White's house safe. All the known mercenaries have surrendered or fled, but there's always the possibility that there could be others who try to destroy evidence. Jack recieves a call from acting president Brady.

.

Brady: How goes the investigation?

Jack: Our best hackers are trying to find something. CTU is interrogating Miles Vanderwalt and other mercenaries, but so far none of them are admitting to knowing where president Bartlett and his daughter are being held.

Brady: Do you think they're alive?

Jack: I don't know. If they're dead, we can punish the perpetrators.

Brady: I know. But, if there is some question, I'd rather not risk the lives of more american soldiers. Rather just take out all of the terrorists with a drone strike.

Jack: With all due respect mr president, we can't just give up.

Brady: It's not about giving up, it's about accepting reality, and not letting terrorists benefit from this with their propoganda.

.

As they discussed this, Jamey Farrell called Jack over, it seemed she had found something. This computer had the location of an abandoned factory in the nearby woods. It was one of the potential locations where the terrorists plotted to hold president Bartlett after the kidnapping. They couldn't be completely certain yet, but it was possible that this old factory was the exact location where president Bartlett was being held.

.

Secretary Hellar is reviewing plans for an invasion of Qumar, the likely level of resistance from the local population. Audrey comes to see her father.

.

Audrey: I heard that Jack tricked Miles Vanderwalt, claimed that you were the mastermind behind the whole conspiracy.

Hellar: Yeah, I heard that. Very clever of Jack Bauer.

Audrey: Any idea why Miles believed it?

Hellar: Because his greed got the better of him. Jack needed a credible name, one who could give Miles all the money he wanted.

Audrey: How goes the investigation into the traitor within the government.

Hellar: We don't yet have definitive proof that this individual even exists. We just have to keep looking.

.

At the sangalan airport Bridget begins questioning her comrade Liam.

.

Bridget: Did you check the dead man's cellphone?

Liam: Yes, some things were deleted. But I'm not skilled enough with these phones to retrieve it.

Bridget: How was it he could have sent CTU pictures, when we were all watching them, with guns?

Liam: Maybe we got careless, I supposse I'm as guilty of that as anyone else.

Bridget: You found it on him right, you didn't plant it on him or anything?

Liam: Ofcourse not, why would I want to do that?

Bridget: You tell me. Tell me why the security cameras show you calling CTU.

Liam: There are no cameras in this airport.

Bridget: You're right.

Liam: If you have a question, ask.

Bridget: Where do your loyalties really lay?

Liam: With the Irish Republican Army. Haven't I proven that? I'm as much on the hook for that man's murder as you. Why would I do this unless I believed in the cause?

Bridget: Good question. But for now, you should get back to work.

.

7:34


	74. Chapter 74

7:38

.

Jack Bauer is on his way to the abandoned factory, the marines aren't far behind. Satellite infared has shown that there is activity inside the factory, but no way to know if president Bartlett is still alive. They might have just enugh time to rescue Jed and Zoey, assuming ofcourse that it's not already too late.

.

Acting president Brady speaks with Amy Gardner, the first lady's chief of staff.

.

Brady: How is Abby holding up?

Amy: As well as can be expected. She knows that in less than half an hour the terrorists will execute her husband live over the internet. She's considered the possibility that he's already dead. Abby also knows about what happens in Qumar. Their particular interpretation of sharia law says it is illegal to kill a virgin. So what they do to get around it, is force the girl to marry a guard, who then rapes her, before she is executed. Abby fears that's what these barbarians are doing to Zoey.

Brady: We know where the terrorists are, we don't know if Jed and Zoey are alive. I'm worried that the terrorists are luring our soldiers into an ambush, kill as many soldiers as possible before we kill them all. Not to mention the propoganda value of murdering the american president on the internet for the whole world to see. I could order a drone strike, but then we'd throw away whatever chance we have to save them.

Amy: I understand this is a difficult decision mr president. For what it's worth, I think president Bartlett would rather die than be used for terrorist propoganda like that, and Zoey would rather die than be gang-raped. If Abby learns what you did, she will understand. I'm sure she'll be angry, this would be the worst news she'd ever hear, but she would understand.

.

Ira Gaines confirms something to Syed Ali.

.

Gaines: The marines are coming. Somehow or other they found us.

Syed: We should prepare the broadcast immediately. I want the world to see this american leader die.

Gianes: I'm sure you do, but I'm not interested in martyrdom.

Syed: Then take your men and flee. My people can make a decent stand without a mercenaries help.

Gaines: We want Zoey, she could make a valuable hostage if we're cornered.

Syed: That wasn't our agreement.

Gaines: Do you really want us to take her, and kill your men?

Syed: You think you could kill us all?

Gaines: I know we could kill a few of you, leave you less able to make a decent stand if the marines invade.

Syed: Fair enough. Let's go.

.

Syed Ali had hoped that Bartlett would be willing to reveal something to save himself and/or his daughter. He seemed willing to die for his cause, but to see the hours, minutes, seconds ticking away, maybe he would crack. Now, with Zoey being taken away by Gaines and the other mercenaries, that seemed less likely. As Syed and Gaines went to the holding room, they each began to smell the gas. Syed called for help, and found both Jed and Zoey passed out. Syed performed CPR on Jed Bartlett, Gaines did it on Zoey. It worked, and they both gasped for air. Their suicide pact had failed. And now, they were both weakened, Gaines was able to easily drag Zoey away, and her father was once again helpless to save her.

.

7:46


	75. Chapter 75

7:50

.

Jack has set himself up near the factory. The marines are under orders to stay further away, maybe they just don't want to be spotted and tip the terrorists off. At any rate, Jack doesn't mind being the scout for this mission.

.

Liam hasn't been able to contact Mike Doyle and Kate Harper recently, and Bridget keeps moving her soldiers around, just in case there's another informant. He had bluffed fairly well when Bridget interrogated him, but his life was still in danger. Liam is secretly a member of the Ulster Defense Association, a radical loyalist group oppossed to irish independance. They believed the british propoganda about how they brought "civilization" to the "inferior" irish peoples. The UDA feared that reunification would result in the protestant minority being oppressed, or worse. Liam and his real comrades wanted to use hijackings like this to turn world opinion against the IRA, and both groups were willing to use extreme measures to achieve their goals. As much as he regretted killing tht innocent hostage, it had seemed neccessary given the circumstances.

.

Acting president Brady monitors the terrorist website, waiting for the broadcast to begin. Then it begins. President Bartlett is bound and gagged, possibly drugged. Abaeze stands over him, with no mask. He wants the world to know who killed Bartlett, and he has no delusions about leaving this place alive.

.

Abaeze: We are about to embark on a noble trial. No longer will justice be merely the propogandist tool of the power elite. It will once again be the weapon of the people, whose courage to use the sword has made this day, not only possible, but inevitable.

.

Brady fears that this is not live, that the terrorists recorded this, and have already executed him, He doesn't want to waste the lives of american marines, or let Second Wave have this propoganda victory. As much as it pains him, Brady gives the order for the drone strike to target the factory.

.

Split screens show Abaeze reciting the charges against Bartlett, Brady waiting anxiously for news that the drone strike was successful, Liam and the others holding the hostages at bay, Gaines and his remaining men bringing a dazed Zoey through the woods away from the factory.

.

Jack Bauer prepares for the assault on the factory, when he recieves a call from George Mason.

.

Mason: Jack, stand down.

Jack: What are you talking about? They are about to murder the president of the United States.

Mason: President Brady believes it's not live, that they'va already murdered Bartlett. He's ordered a drone strike. You have less than ten minutes to clear the area.

.

Jack knew Mason was telling the truth, but he couldn't abandon his president. There was little chance of success, very high risk of gettin killed. But for better or worse, Jack had to do this. Jack began sneaking into the factory to rescue president Bartlett.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00;00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Jack Bauer continues sneaking into the factory, trying to avoid the guards if possible. Acting president Brady watches Abaeze read a statement over the bound and gagged Jed Bartlett. The terrorists are calling it a trial, but no lawyer, no judge, no opportunity for the "defendant" to even deny the charges against him. This seemed to be the kind of "justice" that they wanted for everyone.

.

Abaeze: Josiah Bartlett, you have been brought before this court of law, to stand trial as a war criminal. We will prove to the people of the world, that the suffering caused by the american military and intelligence agencies, are the direct result, of the actions you approved of, supported, and initiated.

.

Brady recieves a call from George Mason.

.

Mason: Mr president, I'm asking you to abort the drone strike.

Brady: Based on what intel?

Mason: Jack Bauer is attempting a rescue of president Bartlett himself.

Brady: Does he have confirmation that Bartlett is still alive?

Mason: Not yet.

Brady: Then we have to assume that they've already killed him. And their broadcast is mere minutes away from killing him, and I cannot allow them to have this propoganda victory.

Mason: If Bauer were to confirm that Bartlett is still alive?

Brady: Then I'll abort the drone strike, but he's running out of time.

Mason: How much time does he have?

Brady: Less than seven minutes.

.

Abaeze: Under your orders, the death squads of America scour the holy lands and spill the blood of the innocent. One of whom, was my daughter Abibi, but she was not an isolated incident, was she? Because the true extant of your evil is immeasurable we have done our best to compile the most accurate list of your attrocities, as witnessed by true believers.

.

Mason: Jack, you still there?

Jack: Yes.

Mason: Brady will abort the strike, if you can confirm that Bartlett is really alive, but he won't delay for you.

Jack: How much time do I have?

Mason: Six minutes at most.

Jack: I'm not leaving without them.

Mason: Understood, good luck.

.

Jack continues to search, but he knows it's a long shot. CTU watches anxiously as Abaeze continues his statement.

.

Abaeze: Josiah Bartlett, this court finds you guilty of war crimes against humanity. Before the eyes of God, I sentance you to death. Sentance to be carried out immediately.

.

Bartlett was still a bit woozy from the poisonous gas, but he believed he saw Jack Bauer in the shadows. Jack was trying to show Bartlett his fingers, five, four, three. Maybe Bartlett was hallucinating, but he decided to take the chance he might actually survive. When Jack reached zero fingers, Bartlett leaped back with all of his strength, avoiding the gunfire that Jack layed down on the terrorists. He mortally wounded Abaeze and killed the other two terrorists. Brady sees this, is now certain that Bartlett is alive, for now. With less than three minutes to spare Brady orders the drone strike aborted and the marines to take the factory.

.

Jack: Mr president, we need to get you out of here. I didn't see Zoey.

Bartlett: That mercenary, I think his name is Gaines, he took her as a hostage. You'reright, we need to get the hell out of here.

.

Jack and president Bartlett fight their way out. Being outnumbered they try to avoid the guards. Jack has to kill a few guards, but they make it out just as the marines arrive and quickly take control of the factory. Syed Ali is still unnaccounted for, but Jack knows he won't surrender. Syed Ali knows his time has come. He has an explosive vest on, and a gun. Syed sees Bartlett surrounded by marines. His only chance to try and shoot the american president is now. But the marines see him and quickly shoot Syed. They quickly escort their president away. Syed knows he has lost his only chance to kill Bartlett. His only remaining play is to detonate, and kill a handful of marines. But the marines see him doing this and shoot him again, this time detonating his explosive vest. A few marines recieve minor wounds, but otherwise they're okay.

.

8;12


	77. Chapter 77

8:16

.

At the abandoned factory all of the terrorists have been killed or captured. Unfortunately Ira Gaines and his mercenaried seemed to have escaped with Zoey. President Bartlett sees the doctors work on a wounded Abaeze. Perhaps he knows, or at least has some indication, where Zoey is. Bartlett goes to talk with Abaeze. It's a longshot ofcourse, but it looks like Abaeze doesn't have much time left.

.

Abaeze: Go to Hell, you american pig.

Bartlett: I might very well go there some day, but not today. Do you know where my child is?

Abaeze: I should show your daughter mercy? What mercy did you show Abibe?

Bartlett: I am sorry. Eventually I will pay for what I did to her. But Zoey is an innocent, unlike us. Doesn't the Koran forbid the killing of any innocents?

Abaeze: Yes, it does. But it was written when warriors fought each other until death came to whomever was weaker. Now people can just push a button and drop bombs on innocent villagers.

Bartlett: Buttons, like the button on a suicide vest.

Abaeze: You can twist my words, but not my faith.

Bartlett: You only have a few minutes left. Do you really want her blood on your hands when you face Allah's judgement.

Abaeze: We had a safehouse near here. A pizza parlor, I think it's name was "Pizza Time." It had a clock shaped like a pizza. Gaines might have taken her there, if not I don;t know where they are.

Bartlett: Thank you, you have proven that you are the better person.

.

At the White House acting president Brady contemplates certain things. Most likely Jed Bartlett will be returned safely, whether or not Zoey will be found alive remains to be seen. If she is killed, Jed Bartlett might not be able to be clear-headed enough to resume his duties as president. Wallace Brady always wanted to be president, but he would have preferred to win an election, not to take it from Bartlett like this. Still, he might not have a choice.

.

At the airport in Sangala Bridget sees the sangalan soldiers getting messages on their walkies. She doesn't understand the language well, but she understands when these soldiers seem to leave. Bridget recieves a call from Bashir.

.

Bridget: Mr president, your soldiers seem to be deserting.

Bashir: Actually, I ordered them to do this?

Bridget: Why?

Bashir: Prime minister Grady confirms that she is planning a rescue mission. I cannot put my soldiers in unneccessary danger, or the diplomatic wrath that would follow. I'm sorry that I was unable to mediate a peaceful resolution. If you value your lives, I suggest you surrender.

.

Jack Bauer recieves a call from Richard Walsh.

.

Jack: Richard, this isn't a good time.

Walsh: I'm sorry Jack, but this is time sensitive.

Jack: What is it?

Walsh: We found a potential lead, and her location.

Jack: Her?

Walsh: It's Nina Myers. She's involved in the conspiracy, and we have her location, for now.

Jack: The president's secure , they don't need my help finding Zoey. Okay, I'll leave here.

.

8:25


	78. Chapter 78

8:29

.

Bridget briefs her team about the situation, how Bashir was abandoning them to their fate.

.

Bridget: Grady has authorized a rescue mission, Bashir is abandoning us. Whatever deal he made with England, we're on our own.

Conner: So what now?

Liam: Maybe we should surrender.

Conner: Coward.

Liam: Would you rather die fighting. I admit, I'd rather go to prison than die. But if Bridget wants it, I'll kill the hostages myself.

Bridget: Maybe we can reach a compromise yet.

Liam: Like what?

Bridget: We offer prime minister Grady the chance to free the hostages, if she personally surrenders to our operatives in London.

Conner: And we can personally try her for crimes against our people, I like it.

Bridget: And if she doesn't at least her people will know how loyal she truley is.

Liam: And if she agrees, will we release these hostages?

Bridget: Ofcourse. But we will personally have to take the consequences for our actions here today.

Liam: Understood.

.

Gaines holds Zoey hostage in the abandoned pizza parlor. Gaines was a former navy seal, during the Iraq war he got into trouble for killing hostiles without auhorization. For a while Gaines had been involved in the private sector, specifically as a hostage rescue "consultant." Once he helped an international company rescue a CEO who had been kidnapped in Mexico. He then blackmailed the CEO, threatened to tell his wife he had been lured away from his bodyguards by an underage hooker, unless he was payed even more money. This work was profitable, but lacked a purpose. This current job, was messy, bloody, but gave Ira Gaines a renewed sense of purpose in his life.

.

Noone understood why Jack Bauer had left the search party. He only told Tony it was important, but he couldn't go into details just yet. Jack then went to the home of his good friend and mentor, Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Thanks for coming Jack.

Jack: You said you had information aout Nina Myers.

Walsh: A friend of mine found evidence of her meeting with Ted Cofell and Diane White. Currently. Nina is hiding out in the jungles of a small island nation off of our east coast. We think she's most likely trying to meet with Estaban Salazaar.

Jack: Of the Salazaar drug cartel?

Walsh: Yes. Ramon Salazaar was involved with Second Wave, but he was killed earlier today. For now his brother Hector is running the Salazaar cartel, but their other brother Estaban might be planning a coup himself. As you know Jack, this island is controlled by the socialist dictator Ortega, and the right-wing rebels, led by Clemente, are gaining power. The cartel has a fairly strong hold in the jungles. Any of those three groups would like to kill american soldiers who invade this jungle.

Jack: But you know that. given how this woman murdered my wife, you would have deniability should things go wrong.

Walsh: That entered the mind of my friends. But I have faith you can do it. I want the people who did this, who kidnapped my daughter, who murdered your wife, to pay.

Jack: I'm in.

.

8:37


	79. Chapter 79

8:41

.

Liam quietly found himself a corner, and called agents Mike Doyle and Kate Morgan.

.

Kate: You got something for us?

Liam: Yes. They know that you're planning a raid, Bashir is abandoning us. Anyway they are prepared to release the hostages, if Grady turns herself over to IRA operatives in London.

Mike: Will they honor their end and release the hostages?

Liam: I think so.

Mike: How do we kniw you're really on our side?

Liam: You don't. But I have the deaths of two innocent men on my conscience, and I don't want any more. I'll call back when I can.

.

After Liam hung up, he tried to rejoin the IRA. But Bridget had recorded his conversation, and she confronted him with it.

.

Bridget: So, where do your loyalties really lay?

Liam: Ulster Defense Association.

Bridget: I should have known.

Liam: I did what I had to do to protect my people.

Bridget: Wasn't that businessman one of your people?

Liam: Regretable, but neccessary. I know you're going to kill me, I won't beg for my life.

Bridget: I heard you confirm that our offer to Grady is legitimate. I don't know if she'll agree, but she now has confirmation. Therefore, I have no further use for you.

.

Bridget then executed Liam for his betrayel.

.

8:47


	80. Chapter 80

8:51

.

Ira Gaines continues holding Zoey Bartlett hostage. His men have fled, maybe they'll have time to escape. Gaines has no intention of leaving here a free man. His main plan is to surrender, give CTU false intel. But there's always the possibility that some trigger-happy soldier will shoot Gaines. Finally, the american soldiers make themselves known. Gaines drops his gun, and puts his arms up in surrender. But before they can put handcuffs on Gaines, Zoey picks up his gun and shoots Gaines in the heart. His last thought before he dies is "Good for her." Zoey is clearly terrified, the ordeal has taken it's toll on this innocent young girl. The soldiers try to calm her down, but she isn't sure who she can trust, she refuses to put her gun down. Suddenly, her father, president Bartlett, comes to her.

.

Bartlett: Zoey.

Zoey: Dad?

Bartlett: Please Zoey, put the gun down.

Zoey: I can't, they'll hurt me.

Bartlett: No they won't. It's okay, you're safe now. Let's go home.

.

Zoey put her gun down and hugged her father. Maybe her ordeal was finally over.

.

Split screens show father and daughter hugging, Jack Bauer flying a plane to the jungle island to find Nina Myers, Bridget reading the televised statement about freeing the hostages if prime minister Grady turns herself over to the Irish Republican Army, and acting president Brady being updated by Ainsley Hayes.

.

Ainsley: Zoey Bartlett is safe.

Brady: That's a relief. How is Jed Bartlett's mental state? Can he resume his duties?

Ainsley: I'm not sure. But there is something else. When CTU searched the factory they found, evidence. Evidence about who has been helping Second Wave with this plot.

Brady: Okay, so is behind this plot

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	81. Chapter 81

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

President Josiah Bartlett and his beloved daughter Zoey are being taken back to the White House by helicopter. They hold on to each other for dear life.

.

Jack Bauer is flying to this island nation. Walsh has found him a good landing strip, but it's only a matter of time before Ortega's army, Clemente's rebels, or the Salazaar drug cartel finds him, he'll have to find Nina Myers and get out quickly. This woman murdered Jack's wife, but now she might have intel that could save many lives. If possible, Jack will take her alive.

.

In England prime minister Grady is watching Bridget's broadcast. Bridget claimes that all of the hostages will be released, only if Grady turns herself over to IRA operatives in London. Grady calls Mike Doyle and Kate Morgan.

.

Grady: Agents Doyle, Morgan, do you believe that these terrorists will in fact release these hostages, if I do as she asks?

Mike: The man who's been giving us intel, he believes that they will honor their end. But there's no way we can be certain, one way or another.

Grady: What are the odds of the rescue mission being successful?

Kate: Bashir ordering his soldiers to leave will help us. But it's also made the IRA more jumpy, more likely to start shooting. We can kill or capture all of the terrorists, but I do believe we'd lose a few hostages. I know this is not an easy decision madam prime minister, but it is your decision.

.

President Bartlett returns to the White House. All of the staff is relieved that he and Zoey are okay. Bartlett goes to the Oval Office to speak with vice-president Wallace Brady.

.

Bartlett: I hear you ordered a drone strike against the factory.

Brady: To be honest Jed, we thought you were already dead. Many of us assumed that the terrorists would kill you, and edit the tape before they broadcast it. We wanted to kill the terrorists and deny them this propoganda victory.

Bartlett: I can see the logic of that.

Brady: There's something else. CTU found evidence in the factory. It seems that Syed Ali was working with the government of Qumar to disrupt America. We thought that they recruited others like Raj Singh, Anatoly Denisov, David Cohen, and others so that it would seem like the bad guys wanted war against Qumar. They could cause damage against us and still be protected against american retaliation.

Bartlett: What evidence is this?

Brady: Recordings between Syed Ali, and high-ranking members of the qumari government.

Bartlett: Why would Syed Ali keep this kind of recording?

Brady: Half the time these people don't trust each other any more than they trust us. My best is that he wanted amunition to protect himself, and Second Wave, in case Qumar ever turned against him.

Bartlett: I'd like to see this evidence myself before I authorize any kind of retaliation.

.

9:10


	82. Chapter 82

9:14

.

Prime minister Grady of England is discussing the current situation with her main opposition leader, Coburn.

.

Grady: Do you think they will keep their word, of I turn myself over to them?

Coburn: The IRA is somewhat divided, plaqued with infighting. No way to know for certain whether the hijackers, and the ones in London, are part of the same faction.

Grady: Still, if I do this, perhaps MI6 can use the opportunity to follow me, and uncover at least one IRA cell.

Coburn: There's no guarantee that they can rescue you in time.

Grady: Believe me I know. But I will do it. And if after this, the hijackers still murder the terrorists, the IRA will lose the credibility they seek. If I don;t make it back, you will be in charge at least until the next election. My advise, never give in to terrorists.

.

Jack Bauer lands in the jungle. This night landing was difficult, but successful. Jack begins thinking about Nina Myers. The real Nina Myers died in a car accident, along with both of her parents, before her first birthday. 17 years later, the KGB gave this identity to Yelena, one of their operatives, for deep cover work in the U.S. The plan was for Yelena to infiltrate the american intelligence agencies, but before she graduated college the U.S.S.R. ceased to exist. It was unclear exactly where her loyalties lay after that, but Jack knew for certain that Yelena murdered his wife Teri to protect her cover. Now, one way or another, she would pay.

.

Zoey Bartlett is being examined by a doctor, her mother is holding her hand during the exam. Zoey's boyfriend Charlie arrives. Charlie isn't sure what to say, he doesn't know if he should hold her. But Zoey is glad he came, him just being here is a comfort.

.

9:22


	83. Chapter 83

9:26

.

Jack Bauer searches the jungle for Nina Myers. Based on Walsh's intel, she should be around here. There are signs of recent activity, footprints, broken twigs. Nina has no idea Jack is coming for her, but she was always very good at spotting tails, time was that seemed like a good thing. Jack wants her badly, but he knows he can't afford to be sloppy. There's always the chance that Nina is leading her into a trap.

.

President Bartlett and vice-president Brady continue to argue about possible invasion of Qumar.

.

Brady: The evidence is clear that the qumari government helped fund this terrorist attack against America.

Bartlett: We haven't yet had the chance to fully examine the evidence.

Brady: They knew you'd be hesitant, that's why they recruited Cofell and the others, so that you'd have all the excuse you need not to declare war.

Bartlett: Or others knew they could manipulate you into declaring war so they could profit from the qumari oil pipeline.

Brady: I wasn't president when they planned this.

Bartlett: But once they kidnapped my daughter, they figured I'd have to temporarily resign.

Brady: If we don't bomb Qumar soon, they will have time to build their defenses. The war will drag on, and tens of thousands of american soldiers will die unneccessarily. And that's not even counting the possibility of Qumar perfecting it's nuclear technology.

Bartlett: And we bomb Qumar, thousands of our soldiers, many more qumari civilians, will die. And the fanatics will have all the propoganda they need to recruit others. We'll be dealing with homicide bombers in our pizza parlors and buses. I'd prefer to avoid that if I can.

.

Prime minister Grady has been able to open a covert channel and talk to Bridget on the phone.

.

Bridget: If you turn yourself over to our operative in London, we will release these hostages.

Grady: How do I know you'll keep your word?

Bridget: Madam prime minister, we don't like each other, but we are going to have to trust each other a little on this.

Grady: Very well. But know that, whatever happens, you, and these other terrorists, you will pay for what you have done.

Bridget: As will you.

.

9:33


	84. Chapter 84

9:37

.

Jack Bauer continues searching for Nina Myers/Yelena. She hasn't survived this long by being careless. She had manipulated a pardon for herself by helping to stop a nuclear attack against America. But soon, Jack would see to it that Nina spent the rest of her worthless life in prison.

.

Prime minister Grady has officially, temporarily, given the authority of her office to Coburn. Hopefully MI5 will be able to protect her, and CTU will be able to rescue the hostages at the airport. President Bartlett had been rescued, s had his daughter. Grady hopes to have as much success this night.

.

At the White House the senior staff know that president Bartlett and vice-president Brady are arguing about appropriate retaliation against Qumar. Josh, CJ, and Toby are discussing the situation.

.

Josh: You think the president is delaying because of what almost happenned to Zoey?

Toby: I don't know. It's no secret that president Bartlett has always favored diplomacy over war.

Josh: Yeah, but he's always been willing to do what was neccessary.

CJ: Maybe he still is. Diplomacy can be slow and frustrating, but it's better than the alternative.

Josh: Only if the other side is rational. It's starting to look like he's behaving just as Qumar anticipated he would.

Toby: Or Brady is acting just as Karen Mackphee anticipated he would.

CJ: Well for better or worse that is president Bartlett's decision, not ours.

Josh: For now.

.

9:44


	85. Chapter 85

9:48

.

President Bartlett and vice-president Brady continue debating retaliation against Qumar.

.

Bartlett: The evidence is unconvincing, at least by itself.

Brady: I'm sorry to hear that Jed, I really am.

Bartlett: What exactly are you saying?

Brady: I never technically gave you back the authority of the presidency.

Bartlett: So you're going to what, keep it, institute a little palace coup?

Brady: I wouldn't phrase it like that. I've assembled the cabinet, they should be ready very soon.

Bartlett: Ready for what?

Brady: For you to state your case that you're emotionally and psychologically ready to resume your duties. I'm sorry it has to go down like this Jed, but we need to retaliate son, or tens of thousands of american soldiers will die. If the majority of the cabinet votes with you, I'll step aside and resign as vice-president. If they don;t, I'll do what I have to do, as president.

.

Jack Bauer finds Nina Myers. He just barely misses a trap she has set for him. Jack gains the upper hand and knocks Nina to the ground, holding his gun on her the whole time. Jack forces Nina to handcuff herself at gunpoint.

.

Nina: Are you going to kill me Jack?

Jack: I truley hope you get the death penalty, for violating the explicit terms of your pardon, for conspiracy against the United States of America, and for the murder of my wife Teri. But for right now, I'm taking you alive. You're coming back with me.

Nina: Then I guess we're going to die together.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Nina: We're both loose ends, and he doesn't like loose ends.

Jack: Who are you talking about?

Nina: The person who sent you here. He was hoping you'd either kill me for revenge, or that I'd kill you. The same person who planned the entire operation, and not for the first time. Richard Walsh, he's the man who planned the entire conspiracy from within CTU.

Jack: You're lying.

Nina: No Jack, I'm done lying.

Jack: Walsh was coerced into helping the terrorists, they threatened to murder his child.

Nina; You mean how they injected Vicki Walsh with a substance, told her what symptoms to expect, let it be a reverse placebo effect. Do you really think Richard Walsh would fall for such an abvious trick?

Jack: It's a brilliant trick, even works on those who should know better.

Nina: That was desingned to give Walsh an alibi, noone would suspect his involvement with the terrorists predates his daughter being poisoned. Come on Jack, you always knew there were others involved in the assasination attempt against David Palmer, others involved in Roger Stanton's conspiracy with the nuclear bomb. Who do you think first recruited me?

Jack: And I'm suppossed to take your word on this?

Nina: Tell Walsh you have me alive, that you're about to put me on your plane. And watch as it explodes.

.

Jack didn't want to believe anything this woman said, not believe that his friend and mentor was a traitor. But he couldn't take the chance that it was true, so he called Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Jack, is it done?

Jack: Yeah, I have Nina in custody.

Walsh: Alive?

Jack: I'll be honest, I was tempted to kill her, but I didn't. She claims to have information about who's really responsible for this, proof even. But she'll only give it up after she's guaranteed a pardon.

Walsh: She was pardoned once, and came back to haunt us. I'll speak to Hellar, to the president. I'm not sure how much credibility I have, but I'll do what I can. Where are you now?

Jack: Still in the jungle. We should be at the plane in less than five minutes.

Walsh: Good, I wouldn't recommend being there longer than you have to be. Good luck.

Jack: You too Richard.

.

Split screens show Jack and Nina waiting near the plane, Grady being brought to the IRA operatives, president Bartlett waiting for the impromptu cabinet meeting, Toby and CJ seeming to be just a little suspicious of Josh.

.

Jack hears something. His military experience tells him it's an incoming missle. He grabs a handcuffed Nina and together they run like hell. Sure enough the missle hits the plane completely destroying it. This jungle is home to rebels, Ortega's military, at least two known drug cartels, a very dangerous place to be an innocent bystander. But it's hard to believe that it just happenned to explode immediately after Jack told Walsh that Nine was willing to expose her fellow conspirators. It seems that Nina was telling the truth. Richard Walsh was the mastermind behind the terrorist conspiracy.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Stuck in the jungle with an unwilling captive, avoiding any number of locals who might want to kill him, Jack Bauer called the only person he could really trust, Tony Almeida.

.

Tony: Jack, where the hell did you go?

Jack: I was following a lead given to me by Richard Walsh, but I now believe he set me up to be killed.

Tony: What are you talking about?

Jack: He sent me to Ortega country, after Nina Myers.

Tony: So was this a lead, or revenge?

Jack: Honestly, both. I told Walsh I had her, that she was willing to name her co-conspirators, and then our plane was blown up.

Tony: That's a pretty dangerous country. Between Ortega's army, Clemente's rebels, and multiple drug cartels. Are you sure Walsh was resposible for the plane blowing up?

Jack: I'm not 100% certain, but I do know that we need help getting back to America alive, and you're the only one I can trust.

Tony: I'll see what I can do.

.

Prime minister Grady waits at the designated spot. Perhaps this was irresponsible, her successors might be similarly targeted after this. But seeing the faces of the innocent men and women being held at the airport, Grady has decided she can't just sit back and let them be murdered. Finally, the van arrives. A window rolls down, a man wearing a mask gestures for the former prime minister to get inside. Grady does this, praying that MI5 can rescue her in time.

.

At the White House president Bartlett and vice-president Brady arrive at the Cabinet Room. They all know why they're here, to decide whether Josiah Bartlett was fit to resume his duties as president.

.

Bartlett: Let's get right down to it. You're all holding this meeting because you don't like my restraint with Qumar. I was however elected by the people of this country to make these decisions.

Brady: Yes you were. But you voluntarily stepped aside, because you knew that the trauma you and your family suffered today made you unable to be objective.

Bartlett: And my family is safe now, I am ready to do my job again.

Brady: That seems to be a matter up for debate. And you should have an opportunity to defend yourself. We were all chosen for our current jobs because we are rational, intelligent individuals. Perhaps we should begin these proceedings.

Bartlett: Let's not mince words, what you really mean is the trial of Jed Bartlett.

.

10:08


	87. Chapter 87

10:12

.

Jed Bartlett knew that, despite the pretext, his own cabinet was seriously considering ousting him so that Brady could order retaliation against Qumar, a country that might not be involved in today's attacks. He had to convince them that restraint was neccessary, or many people were going to die.

.

Grady is relieved that these three IRA terrorists haven't killed her yet. Perhaps they want to put on some pretext of a trial before they murder her. Grady hopes that MI5 is successful in tracking her, but if they are they're being very covert, she doesn't see them, nor do the terrorists.

.

Jack brings Nina to a secluded spot in the jungle. Hopefully they can avoid anyone, while Tony covertly works towards a way to get them out of the country alive. Jack uses this opportunity to interrogate Nina.

.

Jack: Who else is involved in today's attacks. Is the Qumari government behind this?

Nina: No. Walsh planned the operation to push american foreign policy into a more hawkish direction.

Jack: Like retaliation against Qumar?

Nina: Yes, to invade and end their nuclear program, once and for all.

Jack: Who helped finance the operation?

Nina: They called themselves the board of directors. Individuals doing this for both personal and financial motives. I believe the last three still standing are doctor Batista, professor Sarah Moran, and a businesswoman named Karen Mackaphie.

Jack: We have their names, we found no evidence against any of them.

Nina: Together they own much of the oil in the Caspian Sea. A war in Qumar would quadruple their value for at least a decade. Not to mention how they could get control of the oil in Qumar during reconstruction.

Jack: Maybe they would profit from this war, but you still haven't given me evidence of their involvement.

Nina: Walsh has the proof, question him and you'll get the evidence.

Jack: How long have you been working for him?

Nina: Ever since he recruited me to help assasinate David Palmer, because he knew Palmer would cut their resources. Walsh found out I used to be KGB, so he blackmailed me into helping him, and in Roger Stanton's conspiracy to stop that nuclear bomb only at the last minute. He let me live, with the pardon, because I kept my mouth shut about his involvement. But clearly he's decided I'm no longer useful.

Jack: Why did you infiltrate CTU after the U.S.S.R. collapsed?

Nina; I had no home to go back to, no purpose. It hadn't escaped my attention that things were, better, in America. The power worked most of the time, food was pretty good.

Jack: You could have avoided detection, didn't have to join CTU.

Nina: It was what I was trained for, a sense of purpose.

Jack: Was it a sense of purpose to murder my wife?

Nina: I'm truley sorry about that, but at the time it seemed like the only way to survive. She overheard something that compromised my escape.

Jack: Who were you escaping too exactly?

Nina: Just some old friends. People I trained with. We always knew there was a possibilty that our side would lose, so we ageed to watch out for each other, protect each other if neccessary. I won't tell you their names.

Jack: Fair enough, they didn't murder Teri after all. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?

Nina: Because there's someone in the White House, someone who will be pushing the president to invade, someone who has been giving Walsh intel. I won't tell you ho this person is, until we're back on american soil, and I can be guaranteed of my own safety. Sorry Jack, but you're a good soldier, and I'm a survivor.

.

10;23


	88. Chapter 88

10:27

.

The IRA begins their broadcast. They are holding prime minister Grady, reading the charges against her. It is becoming less likely that MI5 will be able to rescue her in time. Among those watching, are acting prime minister Coburn, and the hijackers at the airport.

.

Bridget briefs Conner at the airport.

.

Bridget: Our operatives have Grady. They're about to start the trial.

Conner: I still say we should have just executed her.

Bridget: The world needs to know of her guilt, and her government's. We are not murderers, despite what her government claims. After this we release the hostages and surrender. But if CTU tries anything, do what you have to do.

.

Tony Almeida calls Jack, lets him know what he's learned. It hasn't been easy, finding this on his own, can't risk Mason, Jamey, or even Michelle, learning what he's doing for Jack.

.

Tony: The Salazaar cartel has an unnofficial airstrip near your location. There's a rumor that they're using it tonight for a shipment. It's possible you and Nina can sneak on this.

Jack: Thank you Tony, I truley appreciate what you're doing.

Tony: I assume I don't have to tell you what they'll do if they catch you sneaking onto their plane.

Jack: We'll be quiet.

.

While president Bartlett pleads his case to his cabinet, Toby finds Josh in his office.

.

Toby: I just heard the most bizarre rumor. It seems that vice-president Brady refuses to give up the presidency. President Bartlett has to plead his case to the cabinet.

Josh: After all he's been through, maybe he should take a little more time to heal.

Toby: You don't seem particularly suprised.

Josh: I'm not.

Toby: You son of a bitch, you're involved in this coup.

Josh: I hardly call it a coup. More like I'm advising acting president Brady about his legal options.

Toby: After all we've been through, how can you betray the president like this?

Josh: Because Brady is right, if we delay it will cost tens of thousands of american lives.

Toby: When this is all over, I really hope that the president throws you out on your ass.

.

10:33


	89. Chapter 89

10:37

.

The IRA continue their internet broadcast. Steve Navarro is leading a rescue team to save prime minister Grady's life. They try to be covert, but are spotted by an IRA guard. This guard sends a text, a coded message, to Bridget in Sangala.

.

Bridget recieves the message, she knows that the brits have gone back on their word. She briefs her team, it is very likely that CTU is coming to rescue thes hostages, they need to be ready.

.

Mike Doyle and Kate Morgan lead their team, quickly and quietly taking out the IRA hijackers.

.

Bridget has her assault weapon aimed at her hostages, she can already hear gunfire. CTU is closing in on them. At the last minute Bridget tells her hostages to get on the ground. Bridget knows her time has come, she has enough sins on her record, no need to add the murders of these civilians to the list. As soon as she sees the CTU team Bridget fires her gun at the enemy soldiers. She is soon killed, as are the rest of her team.

.

Agent Navarro is able to take out the remaining IRA members, yet he can still hear the spokesman talking. He finally realizes, this broadcast wasn't live. They have already murdered prime minister Grady. Navarro shuts the broadcast down, no need to give the terrorists this propoganda victory.

.

The "trial" at the White House ends. Wallace Brady was always better at campaigning, at appealing to people, then Jed Bartlett was. Bartlett was appealing to their logic, pointing out the flaws in the evidence against Qumar. Brady is appealing to emotion, to the tragedy of the plane eing shot down, and to people's fears that if they don't act now, they will lose their last chance to protect themselves. And then, the vote begins.

.

10:48


	90. Chapter 90

10:52

.

The cabinet has almost finished voting. It now falls to secretary Hellar to cast the final vote. It is thus far a tie, Hellar's vote will decide it, once and for all.

.

Hellar: Mr president, I know you're a good man, I'm not sure I've ever met a politician I respect as much as I respect you. But we are talking about tens of thousands of american lives. Therefore, I vote that president Bartlett is not fit to resume his duties.

.

Brady then instructs Secret Service to take Jed Bartlett into custody, until the retaliation begins. That should be in less than six hours.

.

Jack Bauer and his captive have found the Salazaar airstrip. They hide in the bushes, not really wanting coked-up criminals with assault weapons to know they are here. The only chance is for them to hijack the plane as it takes off. Jack knows his only chance is to run like hell, and hope that the cartel soldiers have bad aim tonight. Finally the plane begins taking off. Jack runs with Nina. The cartel soldiers begin firing. Jack gets to the plane, but Nina escapes his grasp. She decides she has a better chance of surviving by making a deal with the cartel. Jack knows his only chance of getting her intel,of learning who in the White House is involved in Walsh's conspiracy, is slipping away. So Jack jumps off the plane, and follows Nina's lead of putting his hands up, surrendering to these criminals.

.

Split screens show Jack and Nina with their hands up,prime minister Coburn being informed of Grady's murder, and the successful hostage rescue in Sangala, Brady being sworn in as president, Bartlett being watched by Secret Service.

.

In the jungle, the cartel seems to accept Jack and Nina's surrender, at least until Estaban decides for certain what to do with them.

.

Nina: Looks like we missed our flight.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following takes place between 11pm and Midnight. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Jack Bauer and Nina Myers are marched to the cartel's compound by six heavily armed cartel foot soldiers. Here, Estaban will decide what should be done with these two.

.

Acting president Brady is briefed on the invasion of Qumar by admiral Fitzwallace.

.

Fitzwallace: The initial bombing of Qumar will commence within six hours.

Brady: All of our targets are military targets right?

Fitzwallace: Yes. However, one is a command and control facility, within a residential neighborhood. As smart and accurate as our weapons have become, there might be some collateral damage.

Brady: You mean civilian deaths?

Fitzwallace: Yes sir.

Brady: Is there any way to avoid this?

Fitzwallace: I'm afraid not sir.

Brady: That's just something we'll have to live with.

.

At CTU George Mason confronts Tony Almeida.

.

Mason: Tony, have you been helping Jack Bauer without authorization?

Tony: Yes, he's trapped in the jungle, we don;t know if he's alive or not. He went to Ortega country for a lead.

Mason: And you've been bugign the phones of Karen Mackaphie and others, without warrents?

Tony: You're really worried about legalities right now.

Mason: If any evidence is found, I'd prefer it not be dismissed on a technicality. Did you find anything?

Tony: She and the two others have been talking to their respective lawyers for hours.

Mason: Because we accused them of treason. Most people, innocent or guilty, would be speaking to their attorneys. Why didn;t you tell me what you were doing?

Tony: Jack asked me not to, he wasn't sure who he could trust at this point.

Mason: Because there's an alleged conspirator within CTU. Still no word yet on who that might be?

Tony: Not yet.

.

Estaban Salazaar is on his way to interrogate Jack and Nina. He is speaking with his brother Hector by phone.

.

Estaban: Do not worry my brother, I will learn of these american dogs had anything to do with Ramon's murder.

Hector: I doubt it. Ramon was murdered by Second Wave, America's enemies.

Estaban: Then they are likely trying to muscle in on our business. They will die either way.

Hector: Be careful Estaban. If these americans are acting under authorization, we can't afford to antagonize them right now.

Estaban: We cannot afford to be weak.

.

As this call between brothers ends, Estaban contemplates his options. He had already lost one brother today. But if they appeared weak, they would both be killed before long. And Estaban's sources told him that Hector had become "soft" since Ramon's murder. Estaban would do what he had to do to survive this.

.

11:11


	92. Chapter 92

11;14

.

Jack Bauer and Nina Myers are tied up in seperate chairs, waiting for Estaban Salazaar to come and interrogate them.

.

Jack: You probably ruined our only chance to escape this island alive.

Nina: Your only chance. Me, I'd rather take my chances with businessmen than a wild card out for revenge like you.

Jack: Do you believe in Walsh's conspiracy? If he really is the mastermind, than he believes, completely believes, that it's neccessary to protect this country.

Nina: What's your point Jack?

Jack: I'm just curious as to how you go from believing in marxist communism, to this right-wing conspiracy?

Nina: I'm adaptable.

Jack: You could have just hidden in America, lived a quiet life in the suburbs. I think you joined CTU because it could give you a purpose, a reason for being here. But maybe I was wrong, you're just a worthless sociopath.

.

Just then Estaban Salazaar arrived, ready to get intel out of these two, by any means neccessary.

.

Estaban: I have been told that one or both of you might have information that might be valuable to me. If this is true, I might let one of you live.

Nina: I know who was behind the murder of your brother Ramon.

Estaban; Ramon was murdered by Second Wave because they couldn't come to a price on their agreement.

Nina: One of them was an undercover agent for the americans. Your brother was murdered by a trained american operative.

Estaban: What is the operatives name?

Nina: First you and I need to come to an arrangement.

Estaban: You will tell me the name of this american operative, it's only a question of how much you want it to hurt.

.

Nina knew there was no way of escaping his torture, ut once she broke he would kill her. Nina knew she had to hold out as long as possible. Her old KGB training for withstanding torture, she would need it to survive.

.

At the White House president Brady confers by telephone with Coburn England's new prime minister.

.

Brady: America and England have common interests in defeating Second Wave.

Coburn: I agree, and I feel I should be honest with you. Invading Qumar will give Second Wave a major propoganda victory, allow them to recruit those who might have otherwise been on the fence. Not to mention ending any chance of getting Qumar to peacefuly end their nuclear program. All to invade a country that might actuall be innocent.

Brady: We know from experience that this country is hardly innocent.

Coburn: No, but there is a reform movement. An invasion would drive the moderates and intellectuals right into the arms of the hardliner clerics. And my country has enough problems dealing with the IRA, we can't afford to open a second front.

Brady: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll remember this if you need our help dealing with the IRA.

.

Josh Lyman sits alone in his office. He hasn't been the most popular person in the White House, some consider him a traitor. Amy Gardner walks in.

.

Amy: You doing okay?

Josh: People I like and respect consider me a traitor.

Amy: For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing supporting Brady, even if you had to do it alone.

Josh: I greatly respect Bartlett, but we're talking about tens of thousands, of american soldiers.

Amy: And for what? To let Qumar keep supporting terrorism, to let them stone women to death for adultery, to persecute christians and jews.

Josh: Or to let them build nuclear weapons.

Amy: Bartlett was naive to think that diplomacy would work with these people. We, and president Brady, we'll do what we have to do.

Josh: Damn right.

.

11:22


	93. Chapter 93

11:26

.

Estaban continues to torture Nina Myers, she continues to resist. Jack sits silently.

.

Estaban: Your friend here doesn't seem to care much for you Nina. Not once has he asked me to stop hurting you.

Nina: You should give him popcorn and soda, so he can really enjoy the show. He's only sorry he can't torture me himself.

Estaban: Is this true Jack?

Jack: She murdered my wife.

Estaban: Well that explains it. But perhaps Nina just has nothing, except what she could have manipulated from you. Maybe I should just kill her, and move on to Jack.

.

As Estaban grabbed his gun,and held it on Nina's head, Nina just closed her eyes. She figured she was going to die either way, all she could do was make sure her enemy, Estaban, didn't get any more intel.

.

Jack: Don't shoot her!

Estaban: Now you care about her life?

Jack: My side needs her intel to stop a war.

Estaban: What intel?

Jack: She claims that the conspiracy she's involved with has an operative working within the White House. She hasn't revealed this operative's name, not until I guarantee her safety.

Estaban: This is intriguing.

.

Estaban went outside to contemplate his options. Perhaps he could blackmail thi operative, have at least some sway over the president of the United States. Nina was suprised that Jack would save her life like that.

.

Nina: Thank you Jack.

Jack: I didn't do it for you.

.

At the White House Zoey went outside for a ciggarette. Charlie found her as she was smoking.

.

Charlie: I thought you quit.

Zoey: I did, but today has been pretty stressful.

Charlie: Yeah. Maybe you should try to get some sleep.

Zoey: Is it true, that Brady refuses to give up the presidency?

Charlie: Yes, and the cabinet, the slim majority, they side with Brady.

Zoey: So, we're at war now.

Charlie: We will be, in about five hours.

Zoey: So we kill them, they kill us, and it never ends.

Charlie: I hope it will, but not anytime soon.

Zoey: I hate those guys who kidnapped me. But one of them, his daughter was killed by a drone strike. He was a monster of our creation. We bomb Qumar, we'll create more monsters. They'll hit us with homicide-bombers, and that'll create more monsters here. Eventually, there won't be anyone left to become a monster.

.

Just then Abby, Zoey's mother, came.

.

Abby: You should really put that out Zoey, it's not good for you.

Zoey: I know, it's just been a really bad day.

Abby: The doctor wants to talk to you.

Zoey: About what?

Abby: I'm not completely sure, but he wants to talk with you, now.

.

11:34


	94. Chapter 94

11:38

.

Zoey came to the doctor, with Abby and Charlie there for support. The doctor had examined Zoey when she was returned. Zoey hadn't been raped, her captors had at least shown her this one mercy. But she was still nervous about what this doctor might have found.

.

Doctor: Thank you for coming back Zoey.

Zoey: Is this important?

Doctor: Yes. We found no disease, but we found something.

Zoey: I wasn't raped.

Doctor: I know, we found no evidence of sexual assault. Anyway, this predates your kidnapping.

Zoey: What did you find?

Doctor: You're pregnant.

.

This news shocked Zoey. It wasn't a result of her kidnapping, obviously Charlie was the father. But all she had been through, the kidnapping, getting death threats from neo-nazies, she wasn't sure she wanted to bring a child into this world.

.

At CTU George Mason called Michele Dessler and Tony Almeida into his office.

.

Mason: I need to tell you both something, and I need you both to keep it quiet for now. Wallace Brady is going to remain acting president.

Tony: Why?

Mason: From what I understand the strain has been too much for president Bartlett. He's only human after all.

Tony: So this has nothing to do with Brady's desire to retaliate against Qumar, and Bartlett's hesitation?

Mason: I can't say for certain one way or another.

Tony: So what now?

Mason: We do our jobs. I remind you both we still have a qumari intelligence agent working in this building, don't do anything to tip him off. And if you hear anything from Jack Bauer, let me know immediately.

.

Estaban Salazaar is on the phone, making inquaries about Nina Myers. She was smart, adaptable, a skilled operative. She could be useful, but Estaban would have to keep her on a short leash, make sure she was too afraid of him to ever betray him. Still, the idea of having leverage over the american government. If there was going to be war against Qumar, Estaban knew he could profit from it. War creates a lot of refugees, the cartel could kidnap a lot of children and young women for human trafficking. Hector seemed hesitant to be involved in business that was this "dirty." Perhaps it would be neccessary to eliminate Hector, Nina would definitely be useful in that. Jack Bauer was another matter. He would never betray his country, and he knew too much to let him live. Nina Myers would be an asset,but Jack Bauer had to die.

.

11:45


	95. Chapter 95

11:49

.

Danny Cancanun was a journalist first. As much as he liked CJ Cregg on a personal level, his job came first. She worked for the White House, he was in the press corps. If there wasn't some friction between them, then one of them wasn't doing their job. But Danny was suprised hen CJ asked to meet him quietly, away from cameras. He wasn't sure if it was business or personal, either way he was intrigued.

.

Danny: Okay CJ, what did you need to talk about?

CJ: Because the american people need to know the truth, and you're the reporter I trust the most.

Danny: Sounds like you're damning me with faint praise.

CJ: Wallace Brady refuses to give up the presidency, the cabinet voted to keep him in office. The pretext is that president Bartlett has suffered too much from the strain of today's events, but the real reason is that Brady wants to invade Qumar and Bartlett wants to give diplomacy a chance.

Danny: You wouldn't be trying to trick me,again?

CJ: Is this about the Iraq incident?

Danny: You said there had been no military operation to rescue that pilot, you knew for a fact that it was already underway.

CJ: What did you think, I would give you their exact latitude and longitude? If it delayed Iraqi intelligence for thirty seconds it was absolutely worth it. If not,it was worth a shot.

Danny: Every reporter in that room was going to ask the same question, you could have called on any of us. Why me?

CJ: I'm sorry. Is that want you want me to say, "I'm sorry."

Danny: Actually, yes.

CJ: I did what I had to do, what the president asked me to do, to get our pilot out of Iraq alive. Do you really think I'd give you a false story like this if it weren't true?

Danny: No, I don't. When does the invasion start?

CJ: Initial bombing will begin in about five hours.

Danny: Can I quote you on all this?

CJ: Only if you hold off until after the bombing. I don"t agree with Brady's decision, but I can't risk the possibility that Qumar will have time to prepare, to kill more american soldiers.

Danny: And I can't print a story like this basd on one anonymous source. So, I'll wait six hours, no more.

.

Estaban comes back into the shed, with three of his bodyguards. He then makes his deal with Nina Myers.

.

Estaban: I have decided that you can be a valuable asset Nina. But if you ever betray me, you will die, with much more pain than you are feeling now.

Nina: Fair enough.

Estaban: And what about you Jack, how adaptable are you?

Nina: He's not, he would rather than betray his country.

Estaban: Such a pity, he could have been a good employee.

Nina: Can I be the one who kills him. Seems fitting, all things considered.

Estaban: Seems a bit melodramatic, but okay.

.

Estaban's men untied Nina and gave her a gun. Jack saw no way out of this, he just closed his eyes and prepared for death. But to his shock, Nina used the gun to murder Estaban. His bodyguards were startled, didn't have time to respond, before Nina killed them as well.

.

Jack: I don't understand.

Nina: You were right, I joined CTU because they gave me a purpose, a reason. I miss that, I'm so tired of killing just to stay alive. I will help you stop this war, on one condition. I want your word that you will never come after me, that I can finally retire.

Jack: I will never forgive you for murdering Teri. But I will let you go when this is over.

Nina: Good, but first things first. Let's get the hell out of here.

.

Split screens show Nina untying Jack, Charlie silently holding Zoey's hand as she contemplates what to do about her pregnancy, Danny Cancanun going back to his office to type up his story to print abter the bombing of Qumar begins, and at the White House Josh Lyman and Amy Gardner talk in his office.

.

Amy Gardner recieves a call. She tells Josh it's personal and excuse herself to take it elsewhere. The caller is Richard Walsh.

.

Amy: Everything okay?

Walsh: Haven't heard from Jack Bauer in two hours. I fear he and Nina Myers are dead.

Amy: That's a pity.

Walsh: Yes. What about the government's investigation into Karen Machaphie?

Amy: President Brady believes it's a dead end, it seems Qumar planted the evidence against him. Looks like we'll be at war before sunrise.

Walsh: A neccessity, given the times.

Amy: Indeed.

.

As the call ended Amy let out a little smile. This day had not been without some setbacks. But it seemed to ultimately be going as they had hoped.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between Midnight and 1am. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Jack Bauer and Nina Myers are searching the jungle for a way, any way, to get back to America. They hope to find some evidence that will expose the conspiracy and prevent the war. For better or worse, they are once again allies.

.

Richard Walsh calls Karen Mackaphie.

.

Karen: Is this line secure?

Walsh: Ofcourse. Amy Gardner just confirmed that the war is on schedule. The bombing should begin in less than five hours.

Karen: Good. And Brady doesn't suspect our involvement?

Walsh: As far as he's concerned this conspiracy is just something made up by Qumar to deflcet suspicion.

Karen: Good work.

Walsh: And what about doctor Batista and Sarah Moran?

Karen: They kept up good poker faces during their interrogations, I trust them to keep quiet now. They are both profiting from war, and I imagine Brady will increase sanctions against Castro's government, and put Sarah's theories into practice in the new qumari government.

Walsh: So you're saying that they can be trusted?

Karen: Absolutely.

Walsh: Still, make sure they don't know about my involvement, or Amy Gardner's.

Karen: I have no reason to tell them.

.

Jack and Nina find some good news, and some bad news. There is an airport, less than a mile away. But Ortega's army is searching the jungle for them. The drone strike against their plane has attracted too much attention, they'll never get to the airport without running into these soldiers.

.

Jack: I have an idea. You should go to the commander of these forces, try and get them to divert their resources. Then, when I call you and say it's okay, get to the airport.

Nina: How do I do that?

Jack: You're a worldclass liar Nina, you'll think of something.

Nina: How do I know you won't leave me behind?

Jack; How do I know you won't sell me out?

Nina: I guess we're going to have to trust each other.

.

12:08


	97. Chapter 97

12:12

.

Nina knew that there was no guarantee that Jack would wait for her, but it seemed that they had to trust each other, for now anyway. Nina found a unit, it seemed clear that colonel Santiago was in charge here. She allowed herself to be captured and told these soldiers that she had intel for their boss. They handcuffed Nina and brought her to Santiago.

.

Santiago: Well, american, what information do you have for us?

Nina: An american, a CTU agent, named Jack Bauer, is in these jungles.

Santiago: For what purpose?

Nina: Most likely, to assasinate president Ortega.

Santiago: And you know where he is?

Nina: Not me specifically. Political dissidents. They won't tell your soldiers anything, but they know that if they assasinate Ortega, his successor will rain down Hell upon them.

Santiago: They are correct. Still, what is your interest in this?

Nina: I'm a mercenary, but I know my limits. I also fear the kind of trouble that couldbefall me should I get involved in assasinating a head of state. If we can stop this Jack Bauer together, I was thinking that Ortega could reward me.

Santiago: I'm sure something can be arranged. Tell me, is Jack Bauer acting alone, or does his government approve and support the assasination?

Nina: I don't know. If he's questioned, he'll claim he was acting alone. I don't know for certain if that is true.

Santiago: Very well, I will trust you, and these dissidents. But if you are lying, we will rain down Hell on your side, starting, with you.

.

Amy Gardner was slowly rising within the Brady administration. Amy knew full well how badly women were treated in Qumar. The only reason they even kept women alive in Qumar was to make more men. There was a reform movement in Qumar, but Amy had no faith in it. Progress like this had to be forced on these people by force. Amy also wanted to influence policy in America. Bartlett had been weak on the right to choose movement, outlawing partian-birth, parental consent laws. Brady claimed to be pro-life, but he always opposed terrorism. A few clinic bombings or doctors getting shot, and Brady would opposse and restrictionist laws just to make sure the terrorists lost.

.

Jack saw Ortega's soldiers move away from the airport. It seemed that Nina was succeeding, unless there was one observor at the airport to wait for him. Still, he had no other choice, not if he wanted to get out of this country alive.

.

12:20


	98. Chapter 98

12:24

.

Jack Bauer covertly snuck into the airport. There were no scheduled flights until sunrise, the state-controlled airport didn't have the resources to hire enough pilots for that. And Jack found a plane. It was under repair, at this time there were neither mechanics nor security guards at this particular garage. Jack could probably fix it well enough to fly, but it was dangerous. Still, it might work, assuming Nina could keep Santiago's men distracted long enough for him to do it.

.

Karen Mackaphie sat in her office, silently reveling in the success of this operation. She had given her allies exactly what they wanted. Second Wave got the chance to cause some damage to America, Walsh would push president Brady into a more hawkish foreign policy, Amy Gardner would insure that Brady pushed her pro-choice agenda. Some others had needed to be eliminated, but she never promised that they would survive, and most were willing to die for their respective causes. As a teenager Karen had gotten involved with the Irish mob in Boston, helped people feel more at ease about borrowing money from her loan shark employers, a decision many would come to regret. But Karen used her income to put herself through college. She made something of herself, but her mother always seemed to favor her sister. Her sister had thrown her life away by getting pregnant at 17, yet their mother fawned over her grandbaby. Eventually their mother had gotten sick, was taken care of by nuns in a hospital. Karen resented having to pay her mother's hospital bills, eventually she quietly smothered her own mother to death with a pillow. Although Karen had made herself a fortune, and her sister was struggling as a single mother, Karen never helped her sister. Whether Karen had always been a sociopath, been too influenced by the works of Ayn Rand, or chosen evil to make herself richer and richer, was anyone's guess. All she knew for certain, was that she enjoyed making money and gaining power by any means neccessary.

.

In Mexico Hector Salazaar's right-hand Tomas comes to see him. It is clear that Tomas has been drinking recently.

.

Hector: What is it Tomas?

Tomas: I need to tell you something Hector.

Hector: You thought, you needed a drink before you told me. Is that it?

Tomas: Yes, I suppose I did need a drink.

Hector: And now you've had your drink, so tell me?

Tomas: I just got word, Estaban is dead. They said he was trying to make a deal with some american, and got killed for it.

Hector: I tried to warn him. I knew, not about this particular american but, I knew. This dirty business that we all chose, our choices are what got Ramon killed. God gave me a second chance. How else can you explain terrorists letting me live, making me promise not to hurt any more children. But Estaban was too paranoid, too corrupted by greed.

Tomas: What would you like us to do? We still have operatives in that country.

Hector: Aside from Estaban, how many of our people have been killed there tonight?

Tomas: Three.

Hector: There has been enough bloodshed. Tell them not to throw away their lives for me. And you Tomas, go home to your family.

.

12:34


	99. Chapter 99

12:38

.

Jack Bauer continued working on the plane. It is considerably harder with only a flashlight, but he can't risk being seen. Suddenly he hears voices, someone coming. Jack quickly ends his work and hides in a dark spot. The garage door opens, a security guard looks inside. Jack fears that if he's seen, it will greatly complicate things. Killing a security guard, a citizen of a foreign country, could theoretically be an act of war. Fortunately the guard just takes a quick look around with the flashlight, and then walks away. Jack hopes this guard is used to the place being empty, no need to look further. But Jack also fears he's leaving to call for reinforcements. He returns to his work on the plane.

.

Santiago talks to Nina Myers, quietly.

.

Santiago: You seem a bit nervous.

Nina: You made it pretty clear what you would do if we couldn't find Jack Bauer.

Santiago: Why did you insist on my men sticking so close together?

Nina: I fear that the same fate would befall me if your soldiers got killed, I'd prefer to avoid that as well.

Santiago: It seems like you might have been getting me to divide my resources, cover less ground.

Nina: I just want to be cautious, Jack is a highly trained operative, he knows how to avoid detection.

Santiago: Everything you said makes sense, and yet I am hesitant to believe you.

.

Zoey waits in her room. This isn't the first time Secret Service has kept her somewhere against her will. Her father was very clear that their job of protecting her would always outweigh her desire for freedom and fun. It was different when these agents were acting under Brady's orders, not Bartlett's. Zoey couldn't blame the agents, this whole thing was confusing for them, but their duty of protecting her remained the same. Zoey and Charlie began discussing the baby.

.

Zoey: I don't know if I want this baby. I don't think this is a good world to bring a baby into.

Charlie: We can protect him or her. And after your father leaves office, eventually, noone will have reason to come after us.

Zoey: You don't know that. There's always going to be some neo-nazi punk with something to prove. This can be a pretty horrible world sometimes.

Charlie: So we can fight to make it better. Make this the kind of world that this baby deserves.

Zoey: I don't know that we can.

.

Jack finishes his work on the plane. It's not ideal, but it will fly. Now he just has to call Nina.

.

Jack: Tell Santiago that I'm your informant. Say that I am at the airport, hanger 7.

Nina: You're sure about this?

Jack: Yes. I'm at hanger 8. Once you get there, sneak away, meet me there, and we'll escape together.

.

Nina: Okay. Nina hangs up,and tells Santiago that her informant said that Jack Bauer was at the airport, hanger 7. Santiago decided to take the chance that Nina was telling the truth, and went there with his men. He also brought Nina along, prepared to execute her is she was lying.

.

12:48


	100. Chapter 100

12:52

.

Santiago and his forces raid hanger 7. Santiago had planned to keep a close eye on Nina Myers. But in the heat of the moment, he was as focused on finding Jack Bauer, saving president Ortega, the glory that might result, as any of the other soldiers. Nina was able to slip away. There was no guarantee that Jack was really here, but he was probably her best chance to survive. Nina made her way to hanger 8, just as the soldiers noticed, and informed Santiago. Nina ran to the hanger, Jack was indeed here, already starting the plane. Nina ran as the bullets were flying and got into the plane just as it was taking off. They were able to get away just in time.

.

Nina: Thank you Jack.

Jack: Who is the operative within the White House?

Nina: Amy Gardner, the first lady's chief of staff.

Jack: Do you have any proof?

Nina: No, but Walsh will. He claimed to have intel, recordings, bank transfers. A little insurance in case anything happenned to him.

Jack: And he thinks we're dead, we should pay him a visit.

.

Split screens show Jack and Nina flying back to America, Zoey and Charlie contemplating whether she should go through with her pregnancy, Hector Salazar contemplating whether there is any way out of this dirty business for him.

.

At CTU Tony Almeida recieves a call, from Jack Bauer.

.

Tony: Jack, are you okay?

Jack: For now,Im flying back to America, with Nina Myers.

Tony: She your prisoner?

Jack: It's complicated. Have you found anything on Richard Walsh?

Tony: No, and I think if I tell George Mason, he'll shut me down. He's ambitious, and I have no proof.

Jack: There's another thing. Nina says that Amy Gardner, the first lady's chief of staff, is involved in the conspiracy.

Tony: So we're accusing a high ranking CTU official, and a White House employee?

Jack: Yes. Nina and I will question Walsh, and I need one more favor from you.

Tony: I'll do what I can, no promises.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 1am and 2am. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Jack Bauer and Nina Myers continue flying back to America. Nina can't help but be suspicious of Jack asking Tony for a "little favor." They make plans for how to go after Walsh.

.

Jack: As far as Walsh knows we were both killed in the drone strike, we should be able to sneak to his house and take him by suprise.

Nina: Sounds like a plan.

Jack: You're sure he has enough evidence against his co-conspirators?

Nina: Believe me, Walsh always keeps a little insurance.

Jack: Good. When this is over, you can just dissapear. We never have to see each other again.

Nina: For what it's worth, I am sorry. If I could take it back...

Jack: You can't.

.

At CTU Tony asks Michelle for a favor.

.

Tony: I have a lead, about who might be involved in the conspiracy.

Michelle: Shouldn't you be telling this to Mason?

Tony: If this lead pans out, it could implicate some very powerful people. I think Mason might hesitate to follow this lead.

Michelle: You need me to cover for you?

Tony: Yes.

Michelle: Okay, I trust you.

.

Kimberly Bauer is woken up by a guard in her cell. This guard tells Kim she's being transferred for her own safety. Kim is a bit suspicious of this guard. She had been a cooperating witness against Daniel, but with him dead the prosecutors seemed more willing to prosecute her. Daniel's people tried to have her killed once today, maybe this guard is one of them. If that is the case, Kim fears she won't live much longer.

.

1:07


	102. Chapter 102

1:11

.

The prison guards bring Kim to an undisclosed location. Kim is suprised to see a familiar face, Tony Almeida. The guards release Kim to Tony's custody and temporarily leave.

.

Kim: Tony, what's going on?

Tony: There are some things I need to tell you, things you have the right to know. But I need you to keep quiet, for now.

.

At the White House Leo is allowed to see president Bartlett, who is being held against her will.

.

Bartlett: You spoke with Sam Seaborn?

Leo: Yes, and unfortunately he feels that what the cabinet did was despicable, but pefectly legal. You resigned temporarily, voluntarily. Brady is under no obligation to immediately give you back the presidency. You do have the option to appeal this before Congress in three days, which Sam and the best lawyers in his firm will do rigorously.

Bartlett: In three days it will be too late. We'll be at war, and thousands of people will already be dead. What about this, keeping me confined like this?

Leo: Secret Service does have the right to keep members of the first family, even a former president, confined against their will, if their safety would otherwise be endangered. I might be able to get you some access, help you research everything, at least partly for your appeal.

Bartlett: What about Karen Mackaphie and the others involved in the conspiracy?

Leo: No evidence has yet surfaced against Karen Mackaphie, Sarah Moran, or doctor Batista. They all had some financial dealings with Ted Cofell, which seem legtimate, and yes they all have money invested in the oil in the Caspian Sea, but no evidence that they are invlved in terrorism.

Bartlett: Thank you Leo, I appreciate all you've done for me.

.

In England prime minister Coburn is making preperations for a special election during a breakfast meeting. Coburn is well aware he was never elected prime minister, the people deserve the chance to elect their new leaders. In the meantime, Coburn wishes to put out feelers to some of the more moderate members of Sinn Fein. Sinn Fein is the political wing of the Irish Republican Army. Both groups claim that they are seperate independant groups with similar goals. But for all intents and purposes it is the same group. Coburn understands Grady's logic of refusing to talk with or negotiate with terrorists, but Coburn knows that if his side cannot negotiate with the enemy, the war will never end.

.

1:19


	103. Chapter 103

1:23

.

Kim Bauer and Tony Almeida waited at the airport. One small plane was landing, but Kim couldn't see who the pilot was. Then she saw the doors opened, it was her father. Kim was relieved that Jack was okay, but shocked at who his passenger was. It was Nina Myers, the woman who murdered Kim's mother Teri. The look on Nina's face suggested she was as shocked to see Kim as Kim was to see her. Jack grabbed Nina's arm and forced her to come over and see Kim.

.

Nina: What is this about Jack?

Jack: When you were arrested Nina they placed you in protective custody. Probably afraid that me or Kim would try to hurt you. I can understand their logic. I may have to work with you right now, even honor our agreement and let you go. But Kim deserves closure, and this is probably her last chance to confront you. So, Kim, feel free to say anything you need to say to her right now.

Kim: How many people have you killed Nina?

Nina: I honestly don't know.

Kim: I'm guessing it's a really high number. Was my mother just a number to you?

Nina: I did what I had to do to survive. I am sorry it had to be done.

Kim: She wanted to be an artist, used to do some work for Greenpeace when she was a teenager. She'd hoped to be a professional graphic artist, after I graduated from highschool. She also loved family trips to the boardwalk, snowcones, just the smell of the ocean. That is the person that you took from this world. Never forget that.

.

Kim just walked away, she knew Tony still had to take her back to police custody, but she was glad she had gotten this closure.

.

Wallace Brady was reviewing the progress of the american fighter planes. In theory they could be called back at any second. A little insurance policy in case the diplomats came up with a solution that could avert military action. But Brady no longer desired to call them back. The evidence showed Qumar's involvement in this, that could not stand. Brady would follow through on some of Bartlett's ideas, the election in Kashmir, the peace negotiations between israeli and palestinian leaders, maybe even the peace talks between England and Sinn Fein, assuming all sides were willing. Brady knew that it would be better to avoid having multiple fronts on this. In the meantime, Brady was preparing for the possibility that Congress would agree with his decision to remain president, and he would need a vice-president of his own. Brady spoke with AinsIey Haines.

.

Brady: Ainsley, these are difficult times. I can't rule out the possibility that I would be assasinated in office. If that happens, I need a VP who will continue my plans. And you seem to understand what needs to be done to win the war on terror.

Ainsley: You're asking me to be your vice-president?

Brady: Yes. Would you want the job?

Ainsley: Yes. I would be honored.

Brady: Good. We'll show our enemies what we're really made of.

.

In Mexico Hector Salazaar recieves a report from his man Tomas. Hector knows that Estaban was looking into the death of their brother Ramon. He prefers to believe Estaban was killed because he was trying to avenge their brother's death, and not other possibilities.

.

Tomas: It seems that, of the three who killed Ramon and the others, two of them were terrorists associated with Second Wave.

Hector: And the third?

Tomas: Undercover, CIA.

Hector: What happenned to them?

Tomas: The two terrorists are dead. The CIA man was wounded, in the hospital.

Hector: Where is he, what hospital specifically?

Tomas: St Marks, in Los Angelas. I can call our men there to eliminate this american agent.

Hector: No, I must go there personally. This is something I must do alone.

.

1:33


	104. Chapter 104

1:37

.

Tony Almeida returns to CTU. George Mason is waiting for him.

.

Mason: Where were you Tony?

Tony: Checking up on a lead.

Mason: From what I hear you were bringing Kim Bauer out of her cell.

Tony: Kim was the lead. I was counting on the fact that she would be a bit dis-oriented at this time of night.

Mason: Kim Bauer has already told us everything she knows about Daniel Cohen and his conspirators.

Tony: Yes she did. I was hoping she had more to tell. I was wrong.

Mason: Any particular reason you didn't tell this to me?

Tony: I told Michelle where I was going.

Mason: Michelle Dessler is not your superior, although that might soon change.

Tony: What does that mean?

Mason: You're fired. Pack up your things and leave. You want to appeal this to Division later, be my guest, but I need people here that I can trust.

.

Karen Mackaphie contemplated her options. She trusted doctor Batista and Sarah Moran, but there was always the possibility that they would cut a deal if they were ever caught. They were nototiously self-centered, always looking for the best possible deal for themselves. Ofcourse their deaths could arouse more suspicion than leaving them alone. Karen discussed this with Mandy, one of her top mercenaries.

.

Karen: The deaths of my associates could prove problematic. Are there ways around this?

Mandy: Absolutely. Doctor Batista was one of the top doctors in Cuba before he defected. Castro is brutal, vindictive, and if he were to know that Batista was talking to U.S. intelligence earlier.

Karen: Make it look like he had Batista killed. What about Sarah Moran?

Mandy: She's a suspected pedophile, her being questioned, even if she was released, might make others suspicious, bring up old issues from her past. Wouldn't be too difficult to make people believe she commited suicide. But given the timing, you couldn't rule out the possibility that CTU would connect the dots.

Karen: Just cover your tracks, I'll worry about that.

Mandy: What about Richard Walsh?

Karen: He has too many loyalists, trained soldiers, I'd rather not go to war with him if I can avoid it. He's also a valuable resource that we can use later.

.

Jack Bauer and Nina Myers drive to Richard Walsh's house. They discuss plans for how to take him down. Even though they outnumber him, Walsh is smart, a trained soldier, this will not be easy. Walsh was Jack's mentor, it is difficult for Jack to go up againt a man he admired. Jack Bauer also has to work with the woman who murered his wife, who he would love to kill. But circumstances now require them to work together, hopefully for last time. This whole thing was pretty confusing for Jack, but this was what he had to do, for his country.

.

1:46


	105. Chapter 105

1:50

.

Jack and Nina arrive at Richard Walsh's house, observing from a distance. Walsh has the lights on, and all windows covered with drapes. Clearly he fears making himself an easy target. Unfortunately Tony Almeida has been dismissed from CTU, but Jamey Farrell has agreed to help them. It is a risk, Walsh was Jamey' mentor too, and she was Ira Gaines' girlfriend. Maybe Walsh really did set her up, or maybe he gave her a good alibi too. At any rate, they need a good hacker, they just haven't told Jamey the whole truth. When Jack tells her, Jamey cuts the power to Walsh's block.

.

Walsh sees the power go out. He quickly checks out the windows, it's the whole block. Still, he fears that someone is coming after him. Whether it's CTU, or Karen and the other conspirators, Walsh grabs his gun and prepares himself. Just then there is a knock on the door. Walsh believes it's someone about to say they're from the power company. It's a goodtrick, Walsh used it more than once. If it's a single assasin Walsh plans to interrogate this individual. But before he can do this, someone breaks through his back door. The distraction allows the person at the front door to also break through. Before Walsh even knows it, he's surrounded by both Jack Bauer and Nina Myers, both armed. Walsh slowly puts his gun on his chair and places his arms abouve his head.

.

Walsh: What the hell's going on Jack? You're working with her?

Jack: Why not? You did?

Walsh: Before I knew of her betrayel yes.

Jack: Cut the act Richard, she's been your ally since you tried to have David Palmer killed.

Walsh: I don't know what she's told you, but she's a sociopath, only out for herself.

Jack: Usually yes. She told me that you sent me down there, so she could kill me.

Walsh: I gave you the chance to retrieve her, we both knew there was the chance she might kill you.

Jack: But you wanted us both dead, that's why you called in the drone strike against our plane. Bad luck for you we weren't on it at the time.

Walsh: I heard about that, those jungles are dangerous. Ortega's army, Clemente's rebels, the Salazaar cartel. I don't know whodestroyed your plane, it wasn't me. Jack, you know Nina Myers, you know what she's capable of. She has us all fooled once, probably the best liar I've ever seen. Are you really going to trust her over me.

.

Walsh's statement momentarily distracted Jack, maybe he was right. But Richard Walsh wasn't going to take his chances. He quickly grabbed his gun and shot at Jack and Nina. He mortally wounded Nina, but Jack evaded and punched Walsh out.

.

Split screens show Tony Almeida leaving CTU, president Bartlett preparing his appeal, Hector Salazaar flying to Los Angelas, Karen Mackaphie preparing for the operation, Jack Bauer leaning down on the dying Nina Myers.

.

Jack Bauer didn't know what to say right now. Nina was dying, there was nothing he could do about that now. He had hated Nina for so long, but in the end it was his lack of trust in her that caused her death. Nina had proved herself a trustworthy ally in the end. All Jack could do in her final moments was hold her hand. Even she didn't deserve to die alone.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between 2am and 3am. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Jack Bauer drags an unconsciouss Richard Walsh to his car. He also calls Tony Almeida, who by now has left CTU.

.

Jack: Tony, I have Walsh. He's unconsciouss, but I'm going to need help interrogating him.

Tony: Nina's good at that.

Jack: Nina's dead, Walsh killed her. Is there any way you can get out of CTU?

Tony: Actually yes. Mason fired me.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Tony: Anyway yes, I'll come help you, just tell me where you're taking Walsh.

.

At the White House Toby Ziegler tells CJ Cregg what he knows. Given Josh's betrayel, there is the question of who he can trust, but Toby knows that he needs allies right now.

.

Toby: Jack Bauer seems to think that the terrorists have an ally in the White House.

CJ: Who?

Toby: Amy Gardner.

CJ; Why would Amy Gardner want Brady as our president?

Toby: Ambition, islamaphobia, combination of the two.

CJ: Or something else. Three years ago Amy's 16 year old niece became pregnant, too scared to tell her mother, she tried to end the pregnancy on her own, ended up dying. Ever since then Amy has been fanatically pro-choice.

Toby: But Bartlett is pro-choice, Brady not so much.

CJ: Yeah but Brady can be manipulated fairly easily, if terrorism is done by the anti-abortion groups, and Bartlett is too moderate for Amy's tastes. I think all of these reasons are what convinced Amy to betray her country.

Toby: Yeah, we just have to find evidence.

.

Mandy snuck covertly into doctor Batista's apartment. He was asleep, alone, that made thing simple. Mandy shot Batista in the head, killing him instantly. She then began ransacking the apartment. She didn't expect to find anything, but she wanted to make it look like something was taken. The bullets would be traced to a gun used by cuban intelligence, and the mess would make it look like they were searching for something. Despite the timing, it would seem like Batista was killed by Castro's secret police.

.

2:08


	107. Chapter 107

2:12

.

Tony Almeida arrives at the safehouse. CTU has used this to hold witnesses who's lives were in danger, but it was being unused right now, officially. Walsh was tied up, Jack was ready to interrogate him.

.

Walsh: Tony, thank God you're here. The strain of today has been too much for Jack.

Tony: Save it Richard. I know you tried to have Jack killed with a drone strike.

Walsh: I don't know who fired that missle, but that jungle country is incredibly unstable.

Tony: We found the records, it was an american drone.

Walsh: It still wasn't me.

Jack: You're going to tell us where the evidence against your co-conspirators is.

Walsh: What evidence is that?

Jack: Nina seemed to believe you kept some kind of leverage to protect yourself against Karen Mackaphie and the others.

Walsh: Nina Myers was a sociopath, she told you what you needed to hear so that you would spare her life.

Jack: So why did you try to kill us both?

Walsh: I am sorry about that. I knew Nina would kill me, so I protected myself. I panicked in trying to shoot you Jack.

Jack: You're going to have to do better than that. You will tell us what we need to know to stop this war, it's just a question of how much you want it to hurt.

.

Acting president Brady is informed of a development in England. He is not pleased about it.

.

Brady: It seems that prime minister Coburn is trying to negotiate with the IRA.

Ainsley: Even after all they've done? Hijacking a plane, assasinating their prime minister?

Brady; And that's just today alone. He's weak, and I fear his country will pay for it before long. That's part of why America needs to be seen as strong, that we don't tolerate terrorism. In about two and a half hours our planes will begin bombing Qumar, and the world will see how we deal with our enemies.

.

Mandy finishes ransacking Batista's apartment. She's sufficiently deflected suspicion unto cuban secret police, now she has to eliminate Sarah Moran.

.

2:18


	108. Chapter 108

2:22

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida continued their torture of Richard Walsh. It wasn't easy for them, but it had to be done to prevent war. Finally, Richard Walsh broke.

.

Walsh: Okay, I give up. I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop hurting me.

Jack: Who is your operative within the White House?

Walsh: Amy Gardner, the first lady's chief of staff. She understands what needs to be done to protect this country.

Tony: You let your own daughter be kidnapped for this plan?

Walsh: Vicki was never in any danger. I knew that the investigation would eventually lead back to me, so I gave myself a plausible reason, one that would give president Brady a legitimate reason to pardon me. Because he would need me to help win the war on terror.

Tony: Is Brady involved in this conspiracy?

Walsh: No, as far as he knows we don't exist. Just something Qumar manufactured to cast suspicion away from themeselves.

Jack: Why is Karen Mackaphie involved in this?

Walsh: Profit. She and the others are heavily invested in oil reserves in the Caspian Sea,plus this war would give them a way to otain the oil from Qumar. Most of the board of directors have personal and/or political motivations, but in my opinion Karen Mackaphie is just a sociopath. But she does have the money to fund the operation, so we worked together.

Jack: How long have you been a traitor?

Walsh: I am, and have always been, a patriot. Doing only what was neccessary to protect my country.

Jack: Even if that meant murdering thousands of innocent people. Men, women, children, whole families.

Walsh: I never asked for this war Jack, I just did what was neccessary to win.

Jack: Do you have evidence against your co-conspirators?

Walsh: Yes, a little insurance to protect myself. They know it will be released should anything happen to me.

Tony: Where is the evidence now?

Walsh: A friend of mine has it. Use my cellphone, text the following numbers. 1-6-1-1-9-1-9-2-3-1-5-1-8-4. That's the code for my friend to release the evidence, the recordings, bank transfers.

.

Tony texted this, and hoped it would work.

.

Mandy arrived at the home of Sarah Moran. She was asleep, alone, probably didn't want anyone to know her secrets. Mandy woke Sarah up.

.

Sarah: What's going on?

Mandy: Hello Sarah. I work for certain, mutual friends of ours.

Sarah: What do you want?

Mandy: We know you were questioned by the police earlier today.

Sarah: And I told them nothing.

Mandy: The police also confiscated your computers. Our sources tell us that there is nothing in there about your activities with us. Unfortunately, they found evidence of your, personal relationships. Before long, you will be arrested.

Sarah: I wouldn't tell them anything.

Mandy: We can't take that chance. And wouldn't death be preferable to prison?

Sarah: You're going to kill me?

Mandy: I would prefer you take your own life. I have some pills, it would be much less painful than being shot in the gut, don't you agree?

Sarah: Unfortnately, you are right. I meant what I said, democracy is overrated. Personal freedom would function better without it, without religion. Despite how my life is coming to an end, I still hope that Karen and the others succeed in the war against Qumar.

.

Karen Mackaphie calls her asociate, Heinrich Reader, also known as Jonathan.

.

Jonathan: What do you need?

Karen: Walsh just sent me a text. He's been captured and is speaking under duress.

Jonathan: So is this a rescue, or an elimination?

.

2;31


	109. Chapter 109

2:35

.

Mandy continued holding the gun on Sarah Moran, forcing her to swallow sleeping pills, along with champagne. This was hard on Sarah, but at least this assasin woman was letting her have this good alcohol for a last drink.

.

At the White House Toby Ziegler confronts Josh Lyman again.

.

Josh: Are you here to hurt me Toby?

Toby: Not physically, only because Secret Service would prevent me from doing any real damage. I just thought you should know that, when this is over, when Bartlett is president again, I'm going to enjoy personally throwing you out of here. Ideally you'll be in handcuffs and doing a perp walk out of here.

Josh: You're assuming that the republican congress would side with him. Anyway I'd throw you out right now, except I'm afraid you'd go to the press, not caring that advance warning would give Qumar more of a chance to defend themselves, cost american lives.

Toby: Not to mention giving them a chance to evacuate civilians, women and children, from the bombing sites.

Josh: Not as important as american soldiers.

Toby: Screw you. You and Amy Gardner deserve each other.

Josh: What are you talking about?

Toby: We know Amy has been cooperating with Karen Mackaphie and the other conspirators. We find out you're involved too, you will spend the rest of your life in prison.

.

As Toby walked away, Josh couldn't help but wondering if Toby was right. Was Amy involved in a conspiracy? Had she been playing him the whole time.

.

Heinrich Reader, AKA Jonathan, met with agent Hunter. They both knew that Walsh had been exposed, and captured, by Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. The plan was to rescue Walsh, or so Hunter believed. But Karen had decided that Walsh was now a loose end, had to be eliminated. Walsh had claimed that, if anything happened to him, his friends would reveal evidence to CTU. But Karen believed Walsh was bluffing. He wanted to protect himself, but he was too dedicated to their plan to risk it being exposed. Hunter ofcourse was dedicated to Walsh, he might act irrationally if his friend was killed. So when Hunter's back was turned Jonathan quietly murdered him by shooting him in the back of the head. A small part of Jonathan regretted having to kill a coworker, but he was a survivor. Jonathan agreed with Walsh's assesment that Karen was a sociopath. In his youth he had been associated with the Red Brigades and other radical left-wing groups, before selling out and becoming a freelance mercenary. He cared about his own wife and children, that was it. Soldiers like Walsh cared about their own country, other soldiers. Terrorists cared about their own racial and religious groups, had no problem killing people from other groups. Karen cared about noone but herself. Jonathan knew he had to keep proving himself useful, and keep his mouth shut, or someone would be coming for him before long.

.

2:43


	110. Chapter 110

2:47

.

Josh begins talking to Amy Gardner.

.

Josh: I'm worried about Toby

Amy: I admit, this day couldn't have been easy for him.

Josh: Yeah, he's getting paranoid. He thinks you and me are conspiring with the terrorists.

Amy: Does he really believe that, or is Bartlett trying this for his appeal?

Josh: I'm not sure.

Amy: I know this wasn't easy for you Josh. But think how much better Qumar will be after the occupation.

Josh: Yeah, maybe. Or the violence will draw the moderates and reformers to the hardliners. I wonder if things will be even worse for the women and ethnic jews in Qumar.

Amy: You're having second thoughts.

Josh: Ofcourse I am. But it's not really my decision to make, it's Brady's.

.

Amy was fond of Josh, but she feared he could be too curious for his own good right now.

.

Mandy checked an unconsciouss Sarah for a pulse, nothing. This mission was complete, she was dead.

.

Jack Bauer and Richard Walsh continued waiting with a tied up Richard Walsh.

.

Jack: Sure is taking your friend a long time to show up Richard.

Walsh: Give him credit, I'm sure he had to get a team together.

Jack: What does that mean?

Walsh: When I woke up in your car Jack, I knew I couldn't beat you physically, so I memorized my location, this safehouse. And I tricked you into sending the distress signal.

Tony: You son of a bitch. We need this evidence to prevent the war.

Walsh: There is no evidence. My friends think there is, but that was just a bluff. This war is inevitable, it's just a question of when. You two naive liberal doves, are going to die soon.

.

Just as Walsh was gloating, Jonathan opened fire, mortally wounding Richard Walsh. Only then did he realize that Karen and the others came to murder him, not rescue him. Walsh died without giving his old friends anything. Jack and Tony made their way outside. Tony provided the distraction, while Jack was able to sneak up behind Jonathan. Jonathan was well aware what Karen would do to his family if he were in CTU custody. Before Jack could stop him Jonathan turned his own gun on himself and took his own life.

.

Split screens show Mandy leaving Sarah's home, Josh becoming more suspicious of Amy, acting president Brady preparing for war, the bombers are less than two hours away from their targets, Jack and Tony looking at Jonathan's body.

.

Tony: Our two best leads for ending the war just died. What do we do now Jack?

Jack: I don't know.

.

2:59:57

2;59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 3am and 4am. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida search through the late Richard Walsh's effects, hoping to find something. They find his cellphone, and Jack begins searching the numbers Walsh called.

.

Jack: All the numbers are personal or legitimate work related. All except this one, a number for Karen Mackaphie.

Tony: It's locked.

Jack: Walsh wasn't stupid, he would have taken precautions.

Tony: Still doesn't prove they did anything illegal.

Jack: Not by itself, but we might be able to use it to draw her out, get her to slip up.

Tony: How. She knows we investigated her, she could just lawyer up.

Jack: Yeah, we need someone she conspired with, someone who might have evidence against her.

.

Jack decided to call Audrey, Tony called Michelle Dessler, ask for their help in this.

.

Tony: Michelle, it's Tony.

Michelle: Do you have anything?

Tony: Jack and I had Walsh, but someone killed him. The assasin then took his own life.

.

As they talked George Mason heard their conversation, and interrupted, asking Michelle to hand over the phone.

.

Tony: George listen to me. Karen Mackaphie and the others are behind this whole thing.

Mason: Actually, you might be right. I just got word that Sarah Moran committed suicide, and doctor Batista was murdered, possibly by cuban secret police.

Tony: Do you really believe that.

Mason: There's evidence that Sarah Moran was a pediphile, she could have preferred death to prison. And Fidel Castro was never known as a stickler for reasonable doubt.

Tony: And both deaths happen so soon after CTU interrogated them?

Mason: Yeah, it is suspicious. What do you want?

Tony: Richard Walsh is dead, but we have his cellphone. We might be able to use it to lure her out and trick her into incriminating herself.

Mason: It seems unlikely she'd crack against a CTU agent.

Tony: Maybe, but there is one person who might be able to. Abraham Cohen.

Mason: The arms dealer, we cleared him.

Tony: But his son was involved in the conspiracy, in theory his father might have found evidence against her. If he helps us, it might draw her out.

Mason: He blames us for the death of his son. Maybe he blames the others, but I'm not sure he's in the best frame of mind to help.

Tony: Maybe, but we are low on options.

Mason: Okay, I'll help in any way I can.

.

After her conversation with Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines went to speak with acting president Brady.

.

Audrey: Mr president, Jack Bauer is on the verge of uncovering evidence. Evidence he claims could implicate Karen Mackaphie and exonerate Qumar.

Brady: That seems unlikely.

Audrey: But if her were to uncover this evidence?

Brady: Then I would call off the attacks, but I can't wait around. Every minute there's the chance of our planes being spotted, of Qumar building up it's defenses.

Audrey: Thank you mr president.

.

3:07


	112. Chapter 112

3:11

.

At CTU George Mason is helping Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida try to find Abraham Cohen. It is possible that, with his help, they can actually prevent war with Qumar. But there is also the possibility that war cannot be prevented. Mason knows that Yusef Auda, the qumari intelligence agent, has become very curious lately. And security footage shows Yusef calling his government back home. If war cannot be prevented, Mason fears Yusef could alert his people in time to mount a defense against the american pilots. Mason orders the security guards to arrest Yusef, prevent him from being able to warn his government. There is the danger that his government will be suspicious if they don't hear from Yusef, but if he's able to put the pieces together in time, either way it's a risk. Mason decides to call the acting president.

.

Mason: Mr president, I thought you should know that I felt it neccessary to arrest Yusef Auda. I delayed as long as possible, but he was becoming too suspicious, and I feared he could overhear too much.

Brady: Sounds like you did what you had to do. But his government will be suspicious before long. It's more important than ever for our bombers to get there quickly.

Mason: How long do you need?

Brady: Our bombers should reach their targets in about an hour and a half.

Mason: Yes sir, but about Jack Bauer's investigation?

Brady: I can't delay for one person. But if he does find evidence exonerating Qumar, I will call it off.

.

Mason knew that Jack and Tony had to act quickly, or they'd lose their only chance to prevent war.

.

At the White House secretary Hellar confronts his daughter Audrey.

.

Hellar: I hear you're helping Jack Bauer in his "investigation"

Audrey: Yes, president Brady knows all about it.

Hellar: He shouldn't. His head needs to be focused on the war, both the initial bombing and the subsequent invasion.

Audrey: If there's a chance we can prevent war that would kill americans and qumaris...

Hellar: You sound more like your brother Richard every day.

Audrey: Not sure that's a bad thing right now.

.

Mandy returns to Karen Mackaphie and reports.

.

Mandy: Doctor Batista and Sarah Moran are dead.

Karen: Excellant. I've also recieved confirmation that Richard Walsh is dead. He was a valuable asset, but it had to be done. Now, everyone with real proof against us is dead.

Mandy: So it's over, we won?

Karen: The americans will begin bombing Qumar in less than 90 minutes. After that, even if the truth were known the government would never allow it to be revealed. Still, let's not celebrate until we've officially achieved victory.

.

3:20


	113. Chapter 113

3:24

.

Abraham Cohen was sitting alone in his apartment, drinking whiskey and smoking a cigar. Abraham had quit smoking years ago because he wanted to live long enough to see his grandchildren. That was no longer an option. His son was dead, didn't give him a grandchild, and he was too old to have any more children, he would die alone.

.

.

Amy Gardner sat in her new office. Josh's questions made her a bit nervous, but if she kept up her poker face she'd probably be okay. Amy believed this had been neccessary, to free qumari women from oppression, to protect a woman's right to choose in this country, but she also feared getting caught, being executed. Then Amy recieved a call.

.

Amy: Hello?

Caller: Hello Amy.

Amy: Who is this?

Caller: Not important.

Amy: Then I'm hanging up.

Caller: I know you were involved in the terrorist conspiracy.

Amy: That's a lie.

Caller: Then you won't mind me informing president Brady?

Amy: What do you want?

Caller: One hundred thousand dollars.

Amy: Okay. To avoid being accused of a crime, I didn't commit, I'll pay. But it will take me time to get that much together.

Caller: You have exactly one hour.

.

Amy Gardner had no intention of paying. She realized that the caller was likely Toby Ziegler, trying to trick her up. But she had to learn what he really knew, and whether or not he needed to be eliminated.

.

Jack Bauer arrives at Abraham Cohen's apartment. He was suprised to see Jack come here, but he let Jack in. Tony Almeida was waiting outside, in case Abraham tried to hurt Jack.

.

Abraham: Are you here to kill me Jack?

Jack: I have no intention of hurting you.

Abraham: Pity, then I wouldn't have to go to my own son's funeral.

Jack: I came to ask for your help.

Abraham: Why would I ever help the man who helped kill my son?

Jack: Revenge, against the people who corrupted your son, brought him into this world, put him in danger.

Abraham: Interesting. Would you be in danger as well?

Jack: Yes. Put me and Karen Mackaphie in the same room, chances are one of us will be dead soon.

Abraham: That is appealing, but would I be in danger as well?

Jack: Some danger yes.

Abraham: My life sucks, but I do value it. Maybe I don't want to throw it away.

Jack: I understand. But your son's co-conspirators, they're trying to start a war. You can help prevent the war, make sure they fail. You told me you wanted to show your son a world of peace. That's not going to happen, but you can make sure that others live in a world of peace, the kind that men like you and me could only dream of.

Abraham: What the hell, I'm in. What do you need from me?

.

3:33


	114. Chapter 114

3:37

.

Jack Bauer and Abraham Cohen made a plan for how to lure Karen Mackaphie out, trick her into confessing. She would be suspicious, there was no way around that. Abraham knew it was risky, but he didn't think of this as a suicide mission. He preferred to think of it as a Kamikaze mission. Those kamikaze piots killed themselves to crash into enemy ships, but they believed they were protecting their country and families. Abe decided that, if he was going to die today, he would die taking down the people who he blamed for his son's death.

.

Kim sat in her jail cell, alone. She knew there was no point trying to go back to sleep. This last day had been exhausting, but she was too wired to sleep. Kim's lawyer said he could get her a good deal based on her cooperation. But a good plea bargain still involved three years in prison, maybe parole after two years. She'd be in protective custody, possibly even minimum security. Kim did not look forward to the next few years, but she knew she had brought this on herself. She thought she was helping people defend themselves, but she was probably deluding herself. It had been fun, the thrill, the money, Daniel's love. But now Kim would have to pay for her crimes. Her only consulation was that her father would be waiting for her when she go out.

.

Amy Gardner went to CJ's office. CJ was looking over reports that Coburn was trying to negotiate with Sien Finn over Ireland. In Sangala general Bashir and president Deby were engaged in a back-channel and beginning peace negotiations. And indian and pakistani leaders seemed committed to the election next month over Kashmir, essentially fulfilling the promise that the United Nations made to Kashmir in 1948. America could have been a neutral mediator in these respective negotiations, but CJ feared invading Qumar could ruin that credibility. CJ was thus not happy to see Amy, who had betrayed president Bartlett.

.

CJ: What do you want?

Amy: I realize I'm not your favorite person right now, but I am worried about Toby.

CJ: Why?

Amy: He seemed depressed earlier.

CJ: Because his president got thrown out, his friends betrayed him, and his children are about to be born into a world at war. But he wouldn't hurt himself.

Amy: I hope you're right. Just promise you'll check in on him. He'd listen to you more than me.

CJ: Yes he would. Okay, I promise.

.

3:45


	115. Chapter 115

3:49

.

Hector Salazaar arrived in Los Angelas. He wanted to murder the man who killed his brother, but he feared he would lose God's protection if he did. Hector truley believed that God had spared his life earlier that day, perhaps to end the child-prostitution that Ramon had engaged in. Hector figured that this agent was an american operative protecting his country from terrorists, God probably didn't want that agent killed. Hector tried to decided what the best course of action was right now.

.

Amy Gardner just finished a phone conversation with congresswoman Andrea Wyatt, who was also Toby's ex-wife and about to give birth to their children. Amy expressed concern about Toby feeling depressed. If enough people believed this about him, Amy might be able to stage his murder as a suicide. Amy got a gun from her desk drawer, and prepared to do what had to be done.

.

Jack Bauer and Abraham Cohen prepared to call Karen Mackaphie, with Richard Walsh's cellphone. Karen was suprised that this number was calling her, but she answered.

.

Karen: Hello?

Abraham: Hello Karen.

Karen: Who is this?

Abraham: Abraham Cohen. I believe you knew my son Daniel.

Karen: Yes, he was a business associate. I'm sorry to hear about his passing.

Abraham: I highly doubt that, considering you had him killed.

Karen: I believe your grief has made you delusional.

Abraham: I didn't know my son was involved in your little conspiracy, but then I'm guessing you didn't know he kept little recordings of your conversations.

Karen: Did he now?

Abraham: Yeah, he thought it would protect him, but he made sure I'd have them if he died. Tried to protect his old man.

Karen: What do you want for these alleged recordings?

Abraham: Despite my son's death, I'm not suicidal. I want ten million dollars, then I can simply dissapear, you'll never see me again. I don't care if you want to start a war, but if president Brady finds out how you manipulated him, he'll have you and any remaining associates quietly murdered.

Karen: Okay, to avoid that possibility I will meet with you in private. These recordings for the money.

Abraham: Meet me at Nationals Park in half an hour.

Karen: Deal.

.

As the call ended Karen spoke with Mandy.

.

Mandy: Are you really going to pay him?

Karen: Ofcourse not. Either this is a sting operation from CTU, or Abraham is desperately trying to murder me. If it's the first one, I'll admit to nothing, say I was only afraid of being murdered. If it's the second, I want you and your team to murder him.

Mandy: Understood.

.

Split screens show Jack and Abraham going to Nationals Park, Amy Gardner waiting for her chance to murder Toby, Brady reviewing the bomber planes being less than one hour away from their targets, Hector Salazaar deciding what he will do with Jamal, Kimberly Bauer in her cell.

.

Brady is recieving a final briefing from admiral Fitzwallace.

.

Fitzallace: All of our targes are military targets. However, one is a command and control center, located in a residential neighborhood. As smart as our weapons have become, there might be some collateral damage.

Brady: You mean civilian deaths?

Fitzwallace: Yes sir.

Brady: There's no way to avoid this?

Fitzwallace: I'm afraid not mr president.

Brady: That's just something we're going to have to live with.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	116. Chapter 116

The following takes place between 4am and 5am. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Jack Bauer and Abraham Cohen are driving towards Nationals Park for their meeting with Karen Mackaphie. Jack can still smell booze on Abraham's breath. It wouldn't be too hard for Karen to simply believe that Abraham had been drinking over the death of his son. Jack wasn't sure he could trust this man to remain rational for this operation, but he was the only one left alive who could draw Karen Mackaphie out like this.

.

Karen reviewed Mandy's plan to murder Abraham Cohen. It might work, and he was the last loose end. After this Karen planned to dissapear for awhile. By the time she was in the air, the bombers would be hitting their targets and America would officially be at war. Karen called her operative Amy Gardner.

.

Karen: Is this line secure?

Amy: Yes.

Karen: Everything going as scheduled?

Amy: Yeah. The bombers will be hitting their targets in less than one hour. Jack Bauer is still desperately searching for evidence, but as the bombers are still on their way, looks like Brady isn't waiting around for it.

Karen: Good. And there are no loose ends?

Amy: Just one, but I'm taking care of him soon.

Karen: Good, and stay safe. You're a valuable operative, I'd hate to lose you.

Amy: I appreciate your concern.

.

Zoey sat in her bedroom, thinking about the baby. It was entirely possible that before sunrise, America and Qumar would be at war. Not the best time to bring a child into this world, but when was the ideal time? Perhaps, when this child was old enough to have children, it would have become a better world. At any rate, Zoey loved this child, she wanted to raise him or her with Charlie. She made the decision to have it.

.

Hector Salazaar neared the hospital where Jamal was healing from his wounds. Hector was torn between his desire for vengeance and wanting to continue with his promise to do better with his life. Before he reached the hospital, Hector decided what to do.

.

Amy snuck into Toby Ziegler's office, he was asleep. This made things simple. Amy planned to shoot Toby, and stage it to look like a suicide. But before she could do this secret service agents burst in. Toby woke up, apparently not asleep at all.

.

Toby: I suggest you surrender Amy. They know you are involved in the terrorist conspiracy.

Amy: You're bluffing.

Toby: At the very least they have evidence of you trying to murder me with, what I'm guessing is an unregistered handgun.

Amy: Then I guess there's only one thing left to do.

.

Before they could stop her Amy put her gun in her mouth and blew her brains out.

.

4:08


	117. Chapter 117

4:12

.

Acting president Brady has been informed about Amy Gardner's suicide. Toby is trying to convince Brady the significance of this.

.

Toby: Sir, Amy Gardner was involved in the terrorist conspiracy, she tried to murder me because I was getting too close, this proves it.

Brady: It proves she was an attempted murderer, not that she was involved in treason.

Toby: Sir, in light of everything, I am begging you to reconsider the bombing.

Brady: The bombers have been spotted, we won't get another chance to have the element of suprise against Qumar. Besides, they should be hitting their targets in less than thirty minutes.

Toby: But Jack Bauer is about to meet with Karen Mackaphie any minute now. Will you at least listen to their conversation?

Brady: Very well. I do not believe your theory Toby, but if there is a chance Karen Mackaphie is involved in treason, I want her to be prosecuted.

Toby: Thank you sir.

.

President Bartlett is doing research on his computer. He knows it's unlikely he can find anything in time to stop a war, but he owes it to the world to try. His research on Karen Machaphie shows she's involved in some very evil businesses. Buying people's life insurance policies for pennies on the dollar because they need money for hospital bills. Reverse mortgages that force people out of their homes. Pharmacutical drugs that many people became hopelessly addicted to. And her money invested in companies that helped cause the water crises in Flint Michigan. But somehow, all perfectly legal, no evidence that she was involved in treason. But Bartlett would continue looking till the end.

.

Hector Salazaar reaches the hospital. Elijah is sitting in a chair, asleep, by his son's side. Jamal is asleep as well, until Hector wakes him up. The noise also wakes Elijah up, Jamal recognizes this man.

.

Elijah: Who are you?

Jamal: This man is Hector Salazaar, I'm guessing he's now head of the Salazaar drug cartel.

Hector: Yes. And until now I believed you were a terrorist. But it turns out you are an american agent. Either way, you murdered my brother.

Jamal: I'm truley sorry about that, but he gave us no choice.

Elijah: Whatever else my son might have done, he is my son. I cannot let you hurt him.

Hector: I feel the same way about Ramon. Tell me, was your boss your cell leader, truley a Second Wave terrorist?

Jamal: Yes.

Hector: Yet he spared my life, on condition that I end the cartel's use of child prostitutes. The only way I can understand that, is that God made him say that. I have gotten the child prostitutes into mexican social services. But I cannot keep doing the dirty business of the cartel. I wish to turn myself in, and testify against my terrorist allies. All I ask is protection for my girlfriend Claudia, and her family.

Jamal: I will recommend this to my superiors.

Hector: Thank you.

.

4:19


	118. Chapter 118

4:23

.

Lord John Marbury. the british ambassador to America, is brought to the White House. He isn't sure why they asked him to come, but given all that has happenned today, he assumes it is important. CJ escorts him to the same room as president Bartlett.

.

Marbury: What exactly is going on?

CJ: The american people haven't yet been told this, but vice-president Brady has used the 25th amendment to remain in office. He has ordered the boming of Qumar, which is set to begin in less than thirty minutes. However CTU agent Jack Bauer in following a lead which he believes will exonerate Qumar. This is going down any minute. Given the british government's reluctance to support retaliation Brady feels you should listen to the sting operation, it might help your prime minister make a decision. President Bartlett is also being allowed to listen as a courtesy.

.

CTU anxiously waits for the mission to begin. Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida are the only agents at Nationals Park, hopefully they won't be noticed by Karen Mackaphie's mercenaries. It is clear that this sting operation could mean the difference between war and peace.

.

Abraham Cohen waits for Karen to arrive. He's smoking another cigar, to calm his nerves. Jack and Tony hope he can hold it together for this operation, to symbolically avenge his son's death. Abraham Cohen is a trained soldier, but there's really no way to know for certain if he can hold up under pressure. As it is, Mandy and her mercenaries are spread out, they clearly outnumber Jack and Tony. The good news is that Jack and Tony have remained hidden. But once the bullet start flying, this won't be a good thing. Abraham is wearing a tiny recorder, Karen will no doubt frisk him, hopefully they won;t find it. CTU satellites detect that Karen has arrived, she will be here any minute. There's no going back now.

.

4:30


	119. Chapter 119

4:34

.

Karen Mackaphie arrives, accompanied by three armed bodyguards, not counting Mandy's mercenaries spread out. The bodyguards immediately frisk Abraham Cohen, they don't find the transmitting device.

.

Abraham: Now that we've gotten that out of the way, where's my money?

Karen: Where are the recordings you claim to have had?

Abraham: Safe, with someone I trust.

Karen: You'llget your money when I get my recordings.

Abraham: And I'm just supposed to take your word?

Karen: It seems that neither of us trusts the other. But we're going to have to have a little trust if we're going to do business.

Abraham: Is that what you said to my son, before you had him killed?

Karen: What happenned to Daniel was unfortunate, but he knew the risks. So did you.

.

Karen got a gun and shot Abraham in the leg. Despite this Jack urged George Mason not to send back-up. Karen was testing them, seeing if Abraham had CTU back-up. Mason reluctantly agreed. Abraham was in pain, but he didn't break.

.

Karen: Tell me where the recordings are, or you die right here.

Abraham: I'm not an idiot. I tell you, and you have no reason to keep me alive.

Karen: You only came to murder me, to avenge your son's death. But you clearly aren't working with CTU, and if you hired mercenaries, that was clearly a waste of money.

Abraham: Is that all that matters to you, money?

Karen: It means power, prestige.

Abraham: At the cost of starting a war? Killing thousands of innocent people?

Karen: Yes, because their lives mean nothing to me.

Abraham: I was a soldier, did what I had to do for my people. But I dreamed of peace, of a better world that I didn't even deserve to live in.

Karen: Than you were a fool. Yes, I started this conspiracy, killed many, but I didn't start the war, I just profited from it.

Abraham: You framed Qumar.

Karen: Maybe, but they would have done something like this before long. I just gave the war a push. At any rate, I think you were bluffing about having evidence against me. So. I'm afraif that your time is up.

.

Karen prepared to murder Abraham, but Jack and Tony then made themselves known, opened fire on Karen and the body guards. This led to a firefight between them and Mandy's mercenaries. Mandy was killed, her entire team was killed or incapacitated. Karen proved herself good with a gun, even shot Tony. Michelle heard this on the transmitter, became worried for him. Karen went to finish him off, but before she could Abraham grabbed one of the dead bodyguard's guns and killed her, avenging his son's death.

.

Acting president Brady heard this. He couldn't believe it, Qumar was actually innocent in this attempted terrorist attack against America. The bombers were minutes away from their targets, it was now or never. Brady ordered the attack aborted, the bombers were ordered to return home immediately.

.

4:46


	120. Chapter 120

4:50

.

The president's cabinet has convended, along with president Bartlett and vice-president Brady. Josh is here, standing in the corner, away from Toby and CJ.

.

Brady: The cabinet has annuled it's earlier vote and reinstated you as president, effective immediately. I am also tendering my own resignation, as are those cabinet members who voted against you earlier.

Bartlett: Ladies and gentlemen, we came dangerously close to war today. That you might have acted based on emotion is understandable. You are after all, only human. But leaders are required to have understanding and wisdom, beyond human limitations. The actions we nearly took, should only be excercised as a last resort, after all other diplomatic efforts have failed. By casting me aside so quickly, you made a grave mistake. Therefore, I do accept vice-president Brady's resignation. I'm sorry Wallace, but I don't know if I can trust you again.

Brady: I understand mr president.

Bartlett: I do not accept those of the others. We have a country to heal, we need to get back to work.

.

As the cabinet left the room, the president asked to see Josh in private.

.

Josh: I'm sorry mr president.

Bartlett: I believe you. You didn't just betray me, you betrayed the ideals of peace. We always said we could do this better than the other guys, it's why I ran for president, why you all signed up for the campaign.

Josh: I guess I lost faith in that.

Bartlett: Maybe I did too, but I need to get back to that. I need to relieve you of your responsibility. For what it's worth, I do wish you the best in your future endeavors.

.

Tony Almeida is being treated for his wounds, Jack is by his side. They get some suprise visitors, Michelle Dessler and Kimberly Bauer. Michelle goes to Tony's side to comfort his. Jack goes to his daughter.

.

Kim: I heard you were shot.

Jack: No, it was Tony.

Kim: I'm glad you're okay.

Jack: How are things going with your lawyer?

Kim: He can get me three years, I might make parole after two. I'm scared, but I know I need to pay for what I did.

Jack: I'll be there for you, visit as often as I can. I will always be there for you.

.

Audrey Raines is relieved that the war has been called off. She has decided to propose to Jack. It's a little unusual for a woman to propose to a man, but she wants to sieze whatever happiness she can, while she can.

.

President Bartlett is getting ready to make his address to the nation, but his daughter Zoey wants to tell him something first.

.

Bartlett: Is everything okay Zoey?

Zoey: It will be, I'm pregnant. Me and Charlie are going to have a baby.

Bartlett: This isn't how I imagined you becoming a mother, but I know you will be a fantastic mother.

.

In California Ronnie Gardocki is officially transferred to a halfway house. Ronnie had cursed Vic Mackey for three years. Vic got the strike team involved in illegal stuff, than ratted him out to weasel his way to immunity for himself. But now, it seemed that Vic had gotten Ronnie released from prison, and sacrificed his life to save millions. Ronnie was grateful, even if it meant spending the rest of his life in a halfway house with punks and addicts. Better than prison as both a former cop and a cop-killer.

.

Officer Danielle Sofer looked at a picture of her son Lee. There were no pictures of Vic with Lee, Danny wanted as little connection between them as possible. But, for the first time in a long time, Danny was able to tell her son that he had a reason to be proud of his father.

.

Hector Salazaar looked over the agreement with the district attorney. Hector would serve five years in prison, specifically protective custody, then witness protection for the rest of his life. In the meantime the feds would protect Claudia and her family. It would then be up to Claudia whether she still wanted to be with Hector after that. And Hector would dismantl his cartel and give up everything he had on their terrorists bsuiness partners.

.

CJ calls Danny Cancannon.

.

CJ: I'ts over. The cabinet has reinstated president Bartlett, there will be no war.

Danny; I'm glad, but I still have to file this story.

CJ: I know. The people deserve the truth.

.

President Bartett begins his address to the nation.

.

Bartlett: I urge you all, in the strongest possible terms, not to engage in any rumors you might have heard, or may soon hear. Once the facts are in, I will let you know. We are a good nation, we worked together to stop terrorists from hurting innocent people, and we will not become monsters like them.

.

Split screens show the president addressing the nation, Charlie holding Zoey's belly to feel their baby, Danny working on his story, Jamal in the hospital, his father sitting by his side, Hector Salazaar officially signing the plea agreement, Ronnie settling into his halfway house, Michelle comforting Tony, Jack comforting Kim as best he can.

.

Audrey Raines arrives at Nationals Park. It isn't hard to gain access, she is the chief-of-staff for the Secretary of Defense. Jack sees her. He walks over and just kisses her, wanting to sieze what happiness he can.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


End file.
